


盲鱼

by ruby_sandwich



Category: Attack on Titan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 109,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_sandwich/pseuds/ruby_sandwich
Summary: 作者：恩洪千野





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

冥冥中似乎是知道有人在等着他，他咬了咬牙驱走这种不适感，像反感有人在操纵着他一样，习惯性蹙起的眉令人感到怀念。  
穿好工靴，整理特殊制材的防护外套和腰上的各个绳索扣环，在颈项上系好白色丝巾。  
他知道他曾经也这样系过白色的丝巾，远古得像几百年前的贵族，仿佛只存在于博物馆的油画里，尘埃里。  
他停在镜子前静静看着自己，遥远模糊如同梦境。

时间到了，如果不从梦里醒来的话……

常常有人这样在梦里对他说着，好似叫嚣着宣告他就为此而存在一般。  
‘你说的是谁？’  
他每次都对着那个声音质问着。  
‘谁？！’他呼吸急促地追上去，伸手向那团迷雾似是要抓住什么，却只是喘息着任它从指缝溜走。  
‘告诉我！！’  
浑身颤抖了一下，男人看着镜子，从幻觉里拔出来。

他在寻找着。  
到底在寻找什么连他自己都忘记了，只知道全部的执念只为了不断追寻。并不是为了遵从梦里的那个声音，寻找着谁本就是他心里的一道坎儿。就算想不起来，就算模糊又饱受苦痛，这仍变成了他的存在意义。  
或许一切只是一个细碎的片段而已，或许当全部都结束的时候，他会感叹他的一生都只为了某个回眸而存在一般。  
新型战斗机和重型轰炸机发出巨大的轰鸣声从丛林的顶端掠过，飞往战场。树梢的枝叶被吹开，露出天空一角，他仰头看着它们，带有金属感的军绿色透出某种怀念的味道。男人缓缓低下头抖了抖右肩，将绳索在肩头扛好，冷漠的表情仿佛它们与自己毫无关系。  
今次是他第四十二次深入同一个地底洞穴，从脱离部队之后他就一直留在幼发拉底河以南的山脉里探索着，因为这里是他离开部队那一天发生事故的地方。（幼发拉底河——与底格里斯河共同界定美索不达米亚平原，流经叙利亚和伊拉克。）  
整片丛林中心几乎遍布了他的足迹，可是没有找到任何能令他想起某些事情的东西，他就像一个盲知的鸵鸟，丧失了目的却仍义无反顾。  
把牛尾绳在绳索的锚点上套牢，绕着大腿和腰间打了八字，熟练地从洞穴顶端绳  
降下去。男人攥紧半锁降低器，低眼看了看脚下越发开阔且黑不可见的洞穴底，又抬眼看了看上方逐渐远去的狭隘洞口，那里有些许亚热带植被，整个洞穴更是笼罩在不多见的树荫之中。  
比起外面的炎热，这里要清凉得多。头灯打在黑暗阴湿的洞穴岩壁上，已经在各个拐角按放了好些时日的反光器对灯光发生了作用，反射出亮黄的光线令人容易辨别而不会迷路，虽然他早已对路线驾轻就熟了。  
上次他到达了地下两百米深处，被一个过道狭长且完全淹没的地下湖入口封住了去路，今次他的目标就是在没有潜水设备的前提下潜过密封的水下过道，往地下更深处探索。  
‘就算是让我走完整个地下洞穴，我也要找到你。’  
男人深吸气进入水中，心中没有丝毫犹豫地快速向前游着。就算再也无法回头，就算看不清前方能浮出水面的地点，就算肺叶渐渐像要炸开一般痛苦，他心中的那句话依然坚定无比。  
头灯的光束照亮了水底，细微的生物和植物令看似清澈的水显得并不那么干净，有无数微小气泡或者浮游生物在强光下从他眼前飘过。他终于忍不住大大吐了一口气，但立刻又咬紧牙关，连视线都开始变得朦胧，皮肤在水中的灯光下显出泛着青色的苍白，青筋毕显。  
不知又游了多远，男人伸出左手捂住自己的口鼻，怕最后一口气也被一瞬间倾倒出来，缺氧令四肢开始渐渐发麻、变得迟缓，视线也终于无法正常聚焦。迷蒙中甚至有种困倦的错觉，就像有人在耳边蛊惑着：只要放手、闭眼、呼吸，就能迎来舒服的睡眠。

‘还不能……还……没有……’

有什么巨大的物体迅速游到男人身边，摸索着拽起他的手腕反身向前略去，男人在极速掠过的水底从混沌的意识里猛然惊醒，将最后一口气吐完且不受控制地张口吸气，可充斥了肺叶的是无穷无尽的水，冰冷且令人窒息。  
当他觉得自己已经快要被溺死的那一瞬间，可笑的甚至看到了走马灯般的幻觉。他短短三十九年的人生像快进的光碟从头开始在脑海里闪过，快得看不清，却最终被卡壳在某个人身上。画面不停跳动着，一个本已经想不起来的人影渐渐浮现在心里。  
那是一个少年，有着深褐的发，和青葱色的眼睛。  
（二）

“咳——！”被带着浮出水面的男人剧烈咳出声，浑身发抖地扒住岸边的岩石地面，水从嘴里和鼻腔中喷涌而出，直到最后带有血丝的水迹混合着些微的唾液被他吐出来。太阳穴像是安了一个发电机那样，一跳一跳地疼，他艰难地吞咽了一下以缓解头疼带来的反胃感。  
灯光照向周围，他喘息着转头看向高耸又潮湿的岩壁顶端，灯光下的白色钟乳石看起来像倒挂着的竹笋，滴滴答答的水声也不绝于耳。  
他无心观察周围宽广的地下湖景色，视线向水面看去，束状灯光来回扫过漆黑的湖面，直到定格在一个白得骇人的人影身上。  
男人的喉结鼓动着疲惫地吞咽了下，缓缓起身向水里走去，灯光直直照在那人的脸上，对方却没有眨眼也没有避开，眼底的绿色在头灯光线下微微泛着翡翠的色泽，异常的清澈美丽。  
当男人走近了以后才发现，这个救了自己的人不是别人，正是自己苦苦寻找的少年。  
“艾伦。”  
男人心疼却又滋味莫辩地抱住眼前这个惨白的少年，即使他除了他的名字几乎不存在任何跟他一起的记忆。虚脱的胳膊用力箍紧他，瘫软的手扒住少年背后嶙峋的肩胛，像是要把他揉进骨髓一般歇斯底里。  
听到声音的少年渐渐睁大了眼睛，心不由自主地揪了起来。他顺着怀里男人的肩膀向上摸索着，直到颤颤巍巍地摸到了他的头顶。他的发际就在自己嘴唇的高度，他隐约记得曾经只要轻轻靠近就能亲吻到他的额头。  
“我……记得……你。”  
少年发出极端沙哑而浑浊的声音，喉咙里像哽了石头一般口齿不清。久远的时间里他从未说过话，因为这里除了水声和鱼伴着他，再也没有任何人。

少年穿着干净的全白T恤和宽松的黑色裤子安静地缩在落地窗边的沙发里，双手捂住眼睛抵挡外面照射进来的日光。男人从一件不怎么穿的黑色衬衣上撕下一条三指宽的布条，走到少年身后，拉开那只挡在脸前的手，用布条蒙住他的眼，又在他脑后轻轻打了一个活结。  
然后他坐在少年对面的沙发里静静地看着他。  
他的肤色完全没有血色，傍晚七点的极红霞光照在他身上的既视感就像被血染红的瓷器一样看起来脆弱与不真实。  
男人想起在洞穴湖里发生的事，少年拽着自己的手腕游得比鱼还要快，差点要了自己性命的那段水路在他的牵引下只用了短短不到一分钟。那孩子在水里简直无往不利，可上了岸却连一步都没法踏出去。  
因为，他是盲的。

“我认识你。”  
男人靠在沙发上缓缓开口道，这短短几个字却说得他心中苦涩难当。他只是知道他，那张几乎要被自己看烂了的照片上就是对面的这个少年，照片背后有被水糊到看不清的字迹和一个勉强能辨别的名字——艾伦。  
但他完全不记得与他发生过什么，看着少年的脸明明心知他对自己来说最重要的人，可全部与他的回忆都消失了的感受简直要将自己绞碎。  
少年用还未恢复的嘶哑声音一字字咬着音节：“我，也……记得……你。”他缓慢地抬起苍白的手指在虚空中冲对面的男人描画着晃了晃：“你的……声音。”就像他能比划出男人的声音一样。  
没错，他记得他，这是少年的愿望。他在神面前绝望而虔诚地祈求着，祈求在与那个人分开的世界中依然记得他，他甘愿以一切作为代价只为了记住他。就算他已忘了自己与那个男人在别的世界中发生的种种，但只要以任何方式还能记住他，记得他是自己深爱着的人，就已经足够了。

相等的代价，总不那么容易被付出。

神虽然这样说着，却给了他一个令少年怀疑是否轻过头了的代价——神只要他永恒地活在漆黑的地底，就像一尾盲鱼。

（三）

男人出身西欧贵族，虽说“贵族”也不过是一个虚名，只留下一个可笑而带着前缀的姓氏而已。  
家族的没落，失去的一切；凶暴又酗酒的养父；因姓氏而被嘲笑与欺凌的童年；独孤迷失甚至不曾存在的青春。  
压抑、饥饿和暴力。  
这是男人的人生轨迹，他一直消极地觉得自己一辈子都会生活在这种氛围里，因而渐渐吞下喉咙中的呐喊与哀嚎，变得习惯与血腥为伍。或者说在弱肉强食的世界中挣扎求生本就是他擅长的，这甚至也是他唯一深诣之道。  
男人还是少年的时候就编入了西欧正规军，参加了苏联战役，矮小的他在战场上因强悍的个人战斗力和卓越的指挥能力一举成名，仅二十三岁就晋升至西欧正规军中校军衔。后被破格编入美军陆空特种作战队服役，直到燃在苏联和北非的战火烧遍了全世界。  
冠上了“正在被统一”名号的世界被分为五大战区——  
南亚战区；中国西南部、菲律宾和新几内亚。  
苏联战区；主要战场分布在俄罗斯。  
南美战区；主要战场分布在阿根廷、巴拉圭。  
南非战区；赞比亚、那西比亚等。  
北非独立战区；战火完全在一条线上的利比亚、埃及、伊拉克、伊朗和阿富汗。  
北非战区是在一条线上的五个国家，相互间的战争直接关系就是宗教和领土。与其他战区有所不同，而且独立战区的战争时间最长也最激烈。  
就在全世界的战火几乎要把所有人的信仰都燃烧殆尽的时候，出现了由五军首脑组成的“The world”人类和平计划委员会。他们的目的就是协作一致清除叛动组织和不肯被收编的政府军，当世界和平之后承诺不再引发战争。  
甚至像模像样地把议案列成文，印章签字，正式存入联合国安理会的<战议协约>。  
五军的联合军被称为“TW”，战服臂膀上绣着一对交替的黑白翅膀和这两个单词的图案。

男人在三十二岁的时候顶着美国陆空特种武装力量中校军衔进入了南美战区，而当时因南美战火升温、战斗力紧缺而从欧洲调拨过去的西欧正规军还都是没训练多少年的新兵。更无法想像的是委内瑞拉集中训练营里甚至已经饥渴的包括了还未成年的娃娃兵。  
走过训练营的铁丝网边界，看着那些在进行严酷体格训练但却略显稚嫩的脸，他心中涌起一丝生硬的悲悯。  
这些人种不一的孩子部分是因家里穷而参军，为了能得到军饷贴补家用。剩下的一大部分，则是在战火中失去了一切的孤儿，除了当乞丐就只能选择参军。  
饿死、战死，二选其一。  
男人不了解在他们眼中闪烁着仍带有稚嫩的坚毅是否只是走向复仇之路的根源，也不知道自己这悲悯的心情是不是跟自己的经历有关，他就是说不上理由地讨厌着娃娃兵。  
并非讨厌着那些孩子，而是厌恶这样的世界，把孩子卷入战争的世界。  
傍晚时训练兵都操练完毕，大部分孩子已经去澡堂或者食堂。男人脱掉几乎只穿过这一次的、一板一眼又笔挺的正装军服，又松了松衬衫领口，缓缓向操场走去，把西欧军本部专门为他而置办的同僚见面会给结结实实地放了鸽子。  
一屋子都是眼巴巴等着的人，为了目睹这个传说中西欧军出身、且神乎其神的矮个儿兵长。可惜他们是没机会再看见他了，只呆了一天的他明天就会离开这里赶往阿根廷战地。  
男人架腿坐在操场旁的石凳上，天渐渐暗了下来，只有边际还残留着已经落下的夕阳余晖，金色与青蓝融合在一起，星星也明亮异常。他抬头看着天际的颜色，心中叹着原来仍存在这种清澈的天空。  
刚刚落下眼，就低头看到一个有点破旧到磨破了漆皮的足球滚落在脚边，男人一只手掌抓起皮球抬起眼，看见一个打着赤膊的男孩儿跑了过来。  
深色的头发，微绿的瞳孔。  
有着匀称肌肉的体格不像是刚入部队的孩子，看起来与自己一样高。他总觉得这个男孩儿跟其他孩子不一样，但具体哪里与众不同，他也说不上来。  
男孩儿来到他面前，双手握拳背在腰后，两脚微微叉开挺胸抬头向男人作了一个端正军姿：“长官！”  
男人看了看他，有些反常地开口说道：  
“自报。”  
“是的长官！姓名艾伦·耶格尔！年十三岁！现役一年！”  
男孩儿习惯性地大声自报，他不敢直视眼前的人，仍直直穿透铁丝网盯着外面辽阔的荒原，只是眼角余光瞥见坐着的人自顾自点了点头。  
男人不易察觉地低头眨眨眼，驱赶走矫情的苦涩。  
眼前的孩子只有十三岁，十二岁的时候就已经参军了，十五岁就要上战场了吗？他知道什么是死亡吗？他们见过被一枪爆掉的半边颅脑或者被血糊住的衣服沾粘在身上的尸体吗？他们明白手上攥着战友带血的生死牌的那种心情吗？也许自己被炸的只剩下头盔和头盔里的几撮头发，也许自己的死亡只是若干年后被历史学家一句“某年某月某日的战役”而一笔带过。  
什么是战争，他们都明白吗？  
男孩儿安静站了许久，男人只是盯着自己，他好奇地偷偷看向他，却浑身哆嗦了一下。看到他站起身把球扔在地上，向操场踢着球跑了过去。  
男人双手插在裤兜里微微笑了，他转头看着男孩儿，冲操场的方向扬了扬下巴，就看见男孩儿高兴地跟了过来。

‘啊——’男人像突然领悟一般，心中感叹了一声。  
‘与众不同……原来是因为在他眼里没有仇恨的影子呐。’  
（四）

突然惊醒。  
太阳穴跳动般的痛觉在睁眼瞬间消失了大半，但在几秒之后又变本加厉地返还回来，头痛到想吐的感受也不是第一次了。  
睁开的双眼连丝毫睡眼惺忪的感觉都没有了，盯着天花板一眨不眨。喉咙中艰难地吞咽了一口，发出干涩的咕叽声，男孩儿那露出洁白牙齿的大大的笑容还印在脑海里。  
‘那就是我遇见他时的记忆吗？’  
男人缓缓撑着胳膊从床上坐起身，又咽了一口空气来噎住往头上汹涌的苦涩感。  
‘为何会难受呢。’男人眨了下疲惫的眼，伸出右手在胸膛上用力地揉搓着，好似被这个梦勾起的某些后续的记忆在慢慢清晰，只是无论如何都无法真正地想起来，越是努力回忆，那些模糊的画面就越是离自己远去。  
‘明明他就在隔壁的卧室里，我为什么会难受呢。’

咬牙坐起身后发现头疼减轻了不少，于是他缓缓下了床赤脚走到房间门口，却看到从少年的房间一路上有东西有被撞倒的痕迹。歪了的桌子或者翻倒的小提琴箱亦或是从墙上掉下来的布艺壁画。扶着门框的男人一偏头看到少年安静地站在落地窗前等着早上的太阳。男人走到他身后，拉住他的手腕带领他来到浴室。在专门为他新买的牙刷上挤好牙膏，新的牙缸里注满清水，递到少年的手上，然后抱着胳膊靠在墙上看着他。  
“我的牙会……很脏吗？”少年说完朝男人大大笑了起来，露出两排牙齿。  
看着他假装看得到自己的那双眼睛，看他开朗地笑着露出洁白整齐的牙齿，男人难过地移开视线：  
“不会。”  
少年洗漱完毕，掬了一捧水洗完脸抬头看向前方，看着镜子的方向。他湿漉漉的手指试着摸索了上去，水迹从镜子上缓缓滑下来。  
“是……镜子吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这是世界对你的……阐述。”少年用仍然嘶哑却逐渐流利的语音说道：“我记得……这句话。”  
男人看着他的侧脸，仍然苍白脆弱得像一张纸。他扶着他准备带他走出浴室，却被少年轻轻拽住：  
“能告诉我，你的名字吗。”  
男人沉默着带他走出浴室来到沙发上，沉默着收拾了一下被少年撞歪的摆设，沉默着去厨房做了两份意大利面当早餐，互相沉默着用餐叉卷着吃。少年觉得自己是等不来他的回复了，放弃一般摸索着拿起了餐叉，开始吃面前盘子里的意面。

“你可以叫我兵长。”

（五）

“兵长！七点方向！”  
“二号机警戒。”男人快速偏头看向后舱视野，瞥了一眼七点方向想咬住自己机尾的两架敌机，却未做出相应措施只是张开襟翼，轻微收杆后继续冷冷地说道：  
“四点方向。”  
迈克在转眼的瞬间心中大喊“不妙！”，只忧虑重重地注视着兵长的方位而忽视了自己命门暴露在云层线侧端，兵长已经在三十七分钟内击落了五架敌机，敌方的计划已经明显到将目标全都对准兵长了。  
情急之下迈克抛弃了备用油槽，因卸下重物而忽然起升的反作用力将他的机体大力地向上方扯去。他慌忙拉起了操纵杆，脚上踩满舵，油门升到120节险险脱离了被咬住的死角。左翼被射出四个弹孔，黑烟突地冒起来，在空中盘旋了一阵硝烟才缓缓止息。

“迈克你回不去基地了。”另一个男声在无线电里说道，甚至能听出他皱着眉的样子。抛弃了备用油箱很可能无法飞回基地甚至无法逃离被咬住的情况，更严重的是扯断线路而引出火花导致爆炸。在不到万不得已的时候不要轻易在没做任何准备的情况下按下油槽脱离键是常识。为了那零点几秒的反作用力很可能引发自爆，也许一切都是枉然也说不定，乔觉得迈克在情急之下做的举动太欠考虑和过于偏执。  
迈克没有搭理乔，对他来说自爆而死也比被敌人击落了强，只是谁也听不见他在氧气罩后略微急促的呼吸和身体里无法平息的心跳。  
在看到自己进入敌机射击范围的一霎那，对死亡的恐惧感虽然已经体会过很多次了，可当再次与它面面相觑的时候仍然无法镇定。  
这就是人性，对死亡恐惧着的人性，哪怕只有零点几秒的生存可能，他也会死死抓住挣扎求生。  
如果不是兵长淡淡提醒的一句“四点方向”，迈克绝对不可能注意以九十度角向自己直咬过来的敌机，而且那个方向是根本看不清且容易被忽略的云层。  
这架敌机被刚刚赶过来的乔咬住，迈克调整了舵与他一起配合攻击。

男人在上战场的时候总是一副极端冷漠的神色，锋利的眼神常常露出骇人的青光，那张算得上清俊的脸一直板不会露出半分表情。说话声音也不怒而威，冰冷异常，不过奇怪的是大家更善于与战斗中的兵长交流。  
可明明在平时他又不会这样，表情和语气都还算正常，但下级或战友们却更不敢接近他，因为他会散发出比在战争中更加无法靠近的某种气场。  
男人看着地面的丛林边界线找参照物做着准备，收起油门以90节平飞，敌机在后方扫射了过来的子弹被男人踩着右舵熟练地躲掉了。  
他开始平稳地拉起操纵杆以抬起机头调整为四十度，移动着冰冷的瞳孔向左翼睨了一眼以判断角度。也就是模糊的一瞬间而已，机体即将失速的时候男人轻柔地将操纵杆拉到最底，引擎发出的震动声熟悉又激烈，莫名使他感到满足。蹬满舵而开始向上直冲，一瞬间的速度已经快到某种极限，紧接着螺旋失速的机体已经转向对准了下方的敌机。  
敌机里的飞行员就算在生命最后的那一瞬间也没有看清楚吧，自己死死咬住的人是什么时候来到了自己头顶上方，而螺旋桨前的机枪口正对准了自己的脑袋。他绝望地像有慢动作一般渐渐抬起头看向上方敌机驾驶舱里的那个男人，一半护目镜被日光反射，另一半护目镜后的水蓝色瞳孔——  
是如此冰冷，却怜悯。

‘你是猎物，我是猎人而已。’  
男人悲悯地看着离他不远的那个与他对视的飞行员，心中突地冒出这句话。  
拇指弹开机枪锁，轻微屏息着摁下射击钮，只短短射出五发子弹，不到两秒就松开了拇指，敌机的驾驶舱里的玻璃上已经被爆得溅满了血。他打开了左辅助翼，降了襟翼，拉起升降舵瞬间完成——  
向左脱离。  
被击落的敌机俯冲着往下坠落，草原上的斑马和羚羊都弓起身躯向周围散开着逃避。  
没有爆炸。  
男人抬起眼注视四周，另外一架咬住自己的敌机已经撤离，看来是磨磨蹭蹭地观察了一阵后选择逃跑了。再环顾了四周，已经没有战斗迹象。  
“我方伤亡情况。”  
“零。”分队长李岩向兵长简洁报告着。  
“迈克，你的燃料还够飞回基地吗。”男人边说边向西南转舵。  
“如果不能，我请求在比较近的第三基地降落。”  
男人思考了一会，第三基地比兰德堡的本部离这更近许多，可那是西欧正规军的基地，近两年军种之间似乎有点摩擦，这也是没办法的办法了。  
“任务完成，各机RTB。”男人语调淡淡地说着：“重复一遍，各机RTB。”  
“收到。”无线电里有五个人陆续回复道。  
（RTB就是撤退的意思，空战术语。）

（六）

“必须从梦境里醒来了。”

“我已做到了。”男人冰冷地对着那个模糊的声音说道，像在极度压抑自己的愤怒。少年就在隔壁房间里，男人已经把他解救了出来，他不明白为何这声音还在他梦里对他絮叨着。

“不，你没有。”

“从我的梦里滚出去！”

男人缓慢睁开眼盯着漆黑的虚空，体会着已经差不多习惯了的头疼和心中的疼痛像针扎般的幻觉，他屏住的呼吸之间甚至带有不自主的颤抖。  
他其实并不清楚事情的来龙去脉，这种心痛的感受就是毫无来由地存在着，盘踞在自己的心里散不去。但有一点是他可以非常肯定的感受——他在不断拒绝接受现实，即使他都不知道自己逃避的是什么。

只要半夜惊醒后就无法再入睡一直是他摆脱不掉的问题，从小就存在的问题。隐约记得还在伊拉克参战的时候反而睡得更踏实，可这是为何呢？他想不起来，明明伊拉克的战场是那么黑暗与残酷。  
男人疲惫地坐在床沿，抬手揉了揉眉头，起身向门口走去。  
他身上穿着纯黑的T恤和纯黑的麻布裤子，路过镜子的时候，全身黑色的气息简直要将他隐匿在黑暗里。他突然停住，倒回来站在立镜前。  
‘万物对我的阐述……吗。’

借着窗外微弱的光线看着镜中的人，他有结实匀称的肌肉，古板严肃的发型和总是没有表情的脸。他伸手扯动着T恤的领口看着从肩上一直延伸到锁骨的伤疤，身上也有许多大大小小的疤痕，那是所谓的战绩，许多伤疤他都记得是怎样被创造出来的。  
几乎所有像蜈蚣形状的条型刀疤都是年轻时候的狂暴证据，它们也差不多看不出颜色了，只留下一些不平整的凸起。另外一些形状奇怪，坑坑洼洼或者烧伤类的伤疤才是战争里留下的——  
背后那片不大不小的灼伤和坑洞伤痕是阿根廷战争中被自杀式爆炸的弹片飞溅炸伤而留下的；左臂的弹孔来自苏联战场上的M1891；腹部的枪伤是在中国西藏参战时留下的，出自QBZ95；肩胛肌上的韧带撕裂伤口是在埃及苏伊士空战中所致，那次受伤虽不是最致命的，但却是最危险的一次，或许万幸的是没有击中身体要害和飞机要害。（M1891、QBZ95是枪的型号，属于步枪。）  
只有一处伤痕令他想不起来，他伸手摸索着胸膛。在最危险的位置上有一处不起眼的非常浅的枪伤，是一个没有穿透身体、只是嵌入了浅层肌肉的弹孔，冥冥中他明白这个想不起来的伤口一定与那孩子有关。

男人转身走向少年的房间，月光照亮了窗台的一小部分，借着那些幽白光源他安静矗立着看向熟睡的他，站了一会又走过去在他床沿坐下，伸手轻轻抚摸着少年的头发。  
不知为何，这一幕令他感到无比熟悉，就像他熟悉自己总在领口上系着过时了的、名叫“克拉巴特”的白色丝巾。就像在遥远的时空中或者梦境中他也曾做过类似这样的事，那种无与伦比的共鸣感让他难过得想哭。  
少年急促呼吸了一下猛地惊醒，惺忪的睡眼略微困倦地睁开，虽然男人的手在瞬间离开了他的头顶，但他仍能感觉到刚才那丝温柔的触觉。  
男人起身准备离开。  
“我做了一个梦。”少年的眼像盯着上方的虚空安静说道，男人停住脚步，放弃般靠在窗台边，仰起的头磕在墙上。  
“我梦见了一个晦暗的世界，人类只残留了一小部分，住在一个被三层高墙围起来的地方。”少年的语音依然有些沙哑，但说话已变得流畅顺利：“什么是海、冰川和火山他们都不知道，那些只存在于绘本中或教科书里。”  
男人安静地听着，听他说起他那荒诞的梦。如果人类真的变成只能活在三层高墙后，那跟坐牢有何区别？  
“人类不能离开高墙是因为外面有吃人的巨人，所有人都活在恐惧里。所以我加入了反抗巨人的队伍，在那个队伍里也有个也被人称作兵长的男人。”少年的心中缓缓流过无法言喻的悲哀。  
“但他向我转过身来的时候……我已经……看不清他的脸了。”  
少年只感到这个梦真实得就像自己经历过一样清晰，他心中悲伤也是因为，他突然发现自己，已经无法回忆起兵长的样子了。  
男人安静地仰头抵在墙边不动，眼睛躲在没被月光照耀的阴影里，两人互相沉默着就像正在触碰着对方的伤口。

（七）

偶尔男人在休息日会去基地附近的兰德堡，低调地开着军用小吉普而不是招摇过市的悍马。  
大概要四个小时才能到达，不过一路上的景色也不错，甚至在弯曲蜒转的荒野国道上看到了正在迁徙的小团体象群，所以男人的心情也还算好。  
车尾扬起的沙尘飞得很高，被南非的日光照射得泛着暖融融的颜色。收音机播放着地方电台应景的纯音乐，非洲鼓的鼓点声是主音，手指拍打着鼓面的节奏令男人觉得像融入了非洲草原那般惬意，眼神里不由得涌出了柔软和安静。右手扶着方向盘，搭在车窗上的左手还夹着烟。  
一根烟，他只是象征性地吸一口两口，剩下的整只烟都会在他手中渐渐燃尽，直到车窗外呼啸而过、带有沙尘的风把烟灰都卷走。  
保持这样的抽烟习惯已经有七年，就算他一点也不喜欢抽烟，更不喜欢这个牌子的浓烈焦油味儿，即使部队配发的烟要比这个牌子的好了不知道多少倍。  
每次去兰德堡除了认准牌子买烟就是为了找个有网络的地方查看被本部拦截转密的邮件。南街的“熊果树”咖啡厅里有几台投币电脑，显示器看起来造型滑稽又笨重老旧的样子。男人总是在咖啡店里买几个牛角面包，是为了让老板把钱找开，换一些硬币以供他去使用投币电脑。  
起初他只是为了硬币而买牛角面包，当偶然把它当午餐吃下的时候才发觉它是多么好吃。牛角面包里用来和面的不是水，而是百分百纯正的无糖马奶。味道很独特又浓郁，带有一点点酸味类似奶酪的口感，还有一股淳朴的膻味驱走了看似油腻的感觉，也许很多人不会喜欢，但略微挑食的他意外地觉得美味，于是来兰德堡的理由终于又多了一个——牛角面包。

部队里很少有人会专门找网络查看由美国本部转密的邮件，一是因为太麻烦，基地里没有网络；二是因为转密过来的邮件已经没人能看懂了。每个地区的语言和文字不同，加上是用非英语转换成某种码，当收到的时候已经变成了乱码，乱码中偶尔夹杂了几句不成文的英文，几乎看不到重要信息。  
男人所在的部队属于一级机密特种武装，像这种非任务，而是普通信息类邮件的接收方式只有这一种，连一般部队正常的航空信件也无法接收。也就是说，这个邮箱里能收到的，全部都是来自朋友、家人或者认识之人的信息。  
可即使只是普通信息，作为特种部队的上级来说，美国方面还是觉得有必要对他进行各种保密措施。  
令他如此执着查看这些看不懂的邮件也是有原因的——他没有家人，没有朋友，也没有几个算得上是认识的人。这三类人要么还活着在他身边，是他的下属，要么已经都战死沙场了。  
偶尔也会收到一些不同的人发来的邮件，但坚持两年不间断给他发邮件的却只有一个人。他不清楚是谁，那些看不懂的东西也不知道写了些什么，只有最底下对方的半个署名从未变成过乱码。

“Eren”

看着那个名字，男人没来由就觉得安心。  
呆呆地盯着屏幕，沉默地闭嘴嚼着牛角面包，男人的思维总是在这一刻变得很轻柔和简单，好像给了自己一个抛开现实的残酷和真实的那么一小会儿的时间，让他变得终于能静下来想一些自己的事。

他一直在后悔着进入部队参加战争，一直。  
战争根本不是他以为的那样只有暴力和血的存在，战争除了教会他世界的残酷和黑暗之外，也令他体会了得到的感动和失去的苦痛。  
男人年轻时总觉得自己只是独自一个人，浑身上下有的只是孤独与消极，于是他怀着根本没有什么可以再失去的心态进入了战场。  
总有人适时地走进他的生命，扰乱了他自以为是的路，又擅自变成了他人生里一个又一个的过客。  
那些都是出生入死的战友，他救过他们，也被他们救过，是将性命代上的，绝无仅有的朋友。如果他能预知战争会给他带来这些情谊又毁灭它，他一定不会选择参加战争。  
男人发愣地拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，敏锐的耳朵却听见有某种蜂鸣般的引擎声由远而近传来，那再熟悉不过了，是战斗机。  
他刚想放下咖啡杯出门查看，就被一个路过他匆忙往店外跑的人撞了肩膀。咖啡从寇着杯子的五指缝隙里泼撒出来，溅到了男人胸前的白色领巾和衬衣上。  
男人几乎是条件反射地抓起盘子里最后一个牛角面包准备朝他头上丢过去，那个年轻人却匆忙侧身道了歉，匆忙到他没有看向那个抓着牛角面包的人。而男人也只是在对方侧过的脸瞬间看到了他眼底不小心溜出的一抹碧色辉光。  
男人恍惚了不到三秒钟，有种说不出来的奇怪感觉。不过这三秒钟马上就消失了，他再也没别的想法，看着那个年轻人跑了出去抬头盯着天空，又转头跑向别的方向，消失在视野里。  
他咬着手里的面包也懒散地出门，飞机过来的方向并不是第三基地的方向，正好相反，是从别的地方飞往第三基地的方向。听声音是超低空飞行，难道是要对西欧正规军搞偷袭吗？男人自己的部队可没接到这种命令，这些飞机并不是美军本部的战机，它们也不是去往自己部队的路线。  
他抬头看着天空，看清楚了那些战斗机的型号，眼熟的EF2000战斗机。这个型号的战斗机大概是北非那边过来的。他暗自思索着，西欧正规军到底得罪了谁？突然想到自己曾隶属于西欧正规军的时候，参加苏伊士的战争留下的肩伤，脑子里却一下蹦出了答案——

埃及。

（八）

回到基地的时候已经是晚上八点半，只有迈克还在公共休息室里呆着，见兵长这种表情进来坐进沙发里，就明白他的心情一定不太好。  
“五小时前第三基地遭到了空袭你知道吗，头儿。”  
“嗯。”男人略显疲惫地说道：“在兰德堡看见了，苏伊士的战机。”  
“或许乔是对的。”迈克突然阴沉地说道：“我本来是今天要去第三基地把暂放在那的飞机弄回来，但据说他们能出任务的机体都去参战了，我的战斗机也被他们借用。”迈克紧了紧握着松香的拳头：“可才升空就爆炸了。”  
男人仰头靠在沙发里吃惊地睁大了眼睛盯着天花板，却未看向迈克。  
“上次油箱脱离的时候估计线路毁坏了。”迈克手肘撑在自己的大腿上，十指互相交叉，低头沉默着缓缓摇了摇头。  
“虽然那天因为抛弃油槽侥幸逃过一劫，但今天死的仍然可能是我。”迈克又轻轻摇着头：“我不想这么死，我连孩子都还没有，什么都未留下过，没人会记得我。”  
压抑的气氛和迈克的话令男人不由得想起了许多事和人。  
“我知道我的家人我的父母会伤心，但……”迈克撇着嘴耸耸肩：“他们不算。”迈克撇了撇嘴，咽回了想流泪的冲动：“他们不算，头儿。”  
“这是命。”男人缓缓说出这句不像他风格的话。活多久，什么时候死，因为什么死，都是命。他不信这套，但又觉得这是冥冥中注定了的，无法与之抵抗的。  
“呵……”迈克苦笑着点点头：“有时候我真不想干了，让这该死的战争见鬼去吧。”

谁又想呢？战争不就是这样吗？不断变革的世界和更新的历史都需要用血肉与骸骨来浇铸，世界不就是踏着所有人的灵魂和尸骨在不断攀登的吗。  
想在这个血肉铸成的峰顶种下利益守恒的种子？它永远不会有发芽的一天。因为战争不可能停下它的步伐，因为人类总是有那么多欲望得不到满足。在多少年以后短暂的和平里，那些亡魂的名字都被风卷走，连踪影都不见了。就像他手里的烟灰，他们都随风飘走，变成了名为“战争”荒漠中的一粒沙。

男人起身又换了个姿势，半边脸落进手掌里撑着头，弯腰倚在扶手上，他的心情很不好。  
那些本来在自己身后的、照片里的人们，一个个都消失了。正是因为害怕也许没人会记得他们，男人才选择继续在战场上厮杀，籍此告慰他们，让他们以某种形式继续活下去。只要自己没战死，他们依然会活在某个人的心中。

迈克起身走到兵长身边，把手中一直攥着的东西递向他。男人抬头看着迈克，接下他手里的那个像红色玛瑙的东西。  
那是一块上等的松香，散发着淡淡、熟悉的气味儿。自打自己那块松香用完之后，男人许久都没有碰过小提琴了。（松香是用来涂抹小提琴的琴弓的，上了松香的琴弓演奏出的音色会非常好，长期不涂抹松香的琴弓会无法拉出声音。）

这个结实高大、来自加利福尼亚州旧金山的三十三岁美国大兵，用他海蓝色的眼睛善意而尊敬地看着沙发里那个身高还未到自己肩膀的长官，稳重地缓缓笑着说道：

“愿能再次听见你的音乐。”

（九）

少年的皮肤开始变得有了些许肤色，脸上的血气也好了许多，起码不再是清瘦又惨白如纸的状态。  
这大概是他天天都坐在落地窗边晒太阳的缘故吧，无论是多么毒辣的巴格达晴空烈日，少年都会把窗帘打开，面对着热气腾腾的太阳而坐。（巴格达，伊拉克的某地名，曾经的巴比伦。）  
他到底有多渴望着太阳？男人常常把冰镇过的瓶装水放在少年身旁他够得着的桌子上，看着他就算被晒得像沙漠里迷失的人那样嘴唇干裂也要面对向往着的阳光。就像在牢里呆了一辈子，有一天终于重获自由的那种心情。  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“我能感受到光源的颜色了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“现在的太阳是红色的吗？”  
男人正盯着打开的提琴箱发愣，他怀疑自己是否还记得怎样拉小提琴，甚至怀疑自己是否会拉小提琴。听到少年这样问自己，他便转过头去看着高耸的窗外，那轮即将隐没于远处楼房之间的夕阳发出暖融融的橘红色，是可以直视的太阳。难得没有被沙尘暴笼罩的明澈天空飘着无数海浪般的云朵，都被染成了轻柔的金红色。  
“嗯。”

男人拿出琴弓调整了它的紧绷度，用松香在弓鬃上从头到尾仔细摩擦了一阵。松香那极细微的粉尘轻柔缓慢地飘散开，在夕阳下的暖色光线里呈优美的弧线浮游着。又拿出小提琴用手指拨弄着琴弦调音，“嘚嘚”的声音使少年偏头专注地听。  
这种熟悉又陌生的感觉包裹在男人周身，他一边怀疑自己是否会演奏这种乐器，又一边莫名熟练地操作着。锁骨和左下颚夹住琴，架上弓，开始找手感。从c到c ，do到do 。没有升，降号。  
男人毫无阻碍地拉着极速八度音阶，仿佛这是深入骨髓的技能，不用思考甚至可以用条件反射来形容。看着窗边的少年侧着脸笼罩在红色的霞光里，他感到了一种朦胧的伤感和距离感。男人缓缓运弓，奏出低沉悲凉的。（辛德勒的名单，著名小提琴曲。）  
捏弦的左手四指游走于弦上，轻揉、颤动。右手随着拉弓的姿势而柔和地摇摆着，只单单看他演奏状态和姿势就令人感到一种颓废而黑暗的美。  
哀伤的音乐让少年彻底沦陷其中，他想起了这段时间不断做着的梦，每一个梦都是上一个梦的延续，就像对他叙说着一个真实的故事。  
他不明白为何会这样想，但他知道那些画面是真实发生过的，像是自己经历过那样清晰——可以带着他在天空飞越的汽动装置、高耸巍峨的巨大城墙、在披风上飘荡的自由之翼、战争的灰黑色硝烟、怪物的刀口升腾的蒸汽、在溪边盛开的蓝色堇。  
和站在巨人身上对自己转过身的兵长……少年如此思念着他，恍惚间他好像记起了他们的结局，但它又在下一瞬间溜走了。  
少年的心脏一阵绞痛难忍，咬紧的牙生生在嘴里磕紧。  
因为，他已经无法想起兵长的长相，更因为他知道此刻这个拿着小提琴演奏出极美音乐的男人……并不是他的兵长。

（十）

引擎启动，机尾的主轴被外接的发电机带着转动起来，引擎处向外喷射了一次气压后，螺旋桨被点着，高速旋转。  
机械师弯腰迅速捡起了放在起落架前的机轮挡，男人观察着仪盘表上的参数，确定不存在问题后向站在塔台上的整备士做了一个竖拇指的手势，等待了一会儿看到整备士做出了允许起飞的手势后，男人下滑着卧进驾驶舱里，关紧舱盖。（整备士是修理战斗机的主要人员，比机械师高一等级。）  
飞机进入跑道开始滑跑，厚实的手套阻隔了握着操纵杆的触感，身上的灰白色保温服在没有升空前总是显得那么闷热，被捂紧到严实的口罩里能听出自己静谧的呼吸声。  
在飞往战场的路上男人打开了音响，那里面的碟子一直没换过，是几首李岩帮他拷贝成碟的小提琴和钢琴曲。  
李岩是一个非常厉害的谍报与编程专家，在高科技领域可以用凶残来形容。可男人就与高科技物品无缘了，除了飞机的驾驶舱，电脑之类的也就懂普通操作而已。  
这其实就像整备士只修理战斗机本身而从不接触驾驶舱一样，因为驾驶舱就像一个胃袋，那里是整备士消化不了的所在。  
“你只需要修飞机，而不需要驾驶它。”是一个道理。  
听着萨拉萨蒂的<流浪者之歌>，想到李岩这个来自中国的二十八岁大男孩，从来都是剃着一板一眼的板寸头，棱角分明的五官和干净利索的风格令男人觉得很靠谱。大概因为中国兵都给人一种腼腆的感觉？班上十来个人，也就只有李从未跟自己开过玩笑。不像队里其他的黑人白人兵，有着令男人应付不来的幽默感。  
他“痛恨”向自己肩头压过来的整个带有汗臭味的臂膀，和往自己大臂上开玩笑捣来的不知轻重的拳头，“痛恨”他们脸上那些发自内心的尊敬却还把自己当挚友的眼神。

‘失去……什么的，饶了我吧。’

男人不想再体会失去的疼痛，已经努力把自己置身于那些情谊之外，他不冷不热地对待他们，从未表现得跟他们有多熟络。逼迫自己不再把任何人看得重要，因为失去的痛苦从未变成过他的“习惯”。  
想到他曾无意间看到李岩的书中夹着的照片，照片中是一个女人的小半边侧脸和几乎占满了整个画面的穿着红肚兜的男婴，躺在臂弯里的孩子笑得特别可爱，稚嫩的小手攥住挂在他颈间的长命锁，粉嫩嫩胖嘟嘟的样子令男人的眼神都变得温和起来。  
照片背面写着“My heart，My life”，但标注的时间已是三年前。  
这是他的孩子吧，虽然从未听李提起过。

低眼睨着已到达的丛林边界，而迎来广袤的南非草原，马上进入了战场。  
男人的神色瞬间机械性地失去表情，从刚才的思绪里脱出变得清醒甚至可以用冰冷来形容。  
他关掉音响，打开无线电通讯，仪盘表上的无线电红灯都陆续变成了绿色。（其他队员看到兵长开启无线电也陆续随之打开。）  
“南非第二十三出击任务，已进入战场。”无线电里传来李岩走程式地声音：“A班做好准备。”  
“准备完毕。”各机报着数回复着。  
男人两脚踩着方向舵踏板，左手攥着节流阀的拉杆，好战的右手握着操纵杆。为什么是好战呢？因为无论是在陆地或天空中厮杀的时候，扣动扳机的永远是这只右手。他的拇指轻轻搭在操纵杆顶端的机枪锁上，那里是夺命的存在，没有什么能使他绷紧神经，越是临上战场就越是轻松的状态常常令男人感到担心，自己是不是早已经走火入魔了。

“警戒！”  
首先发现敌机的史蒂文说道。  
男人抬眼看向右上方，云层中隐约出现了不少黑点，大略看去可能有超过十二台，而且他还看到四发式重轰从云层里穿过。  
“B29。”男人淡淡说了一句：“运输型，没太大威胁。”（B29是轰炸机型号，重型轰炸机体积很大可以给战斗机空中加油。）  
无线电里传来本部发来的作战命令，男人缓缓推进节流阀的拉杆，低眼睨着仪盘表以确定油压和油温没有异常，后方轰隆作响的引擎声和加速飞行的震动感令他感到舒服。敌机已经划着弧线来到附近，在日光下反射着金属的亮光。男人看到在他两边的乔和史蒂文都斜向移开，作战班向两边扩展，拉开距离。  
有一架敌机从斜后方突袭而来，他看清楚了敌机型号，是“老爷机”双引擎XTB2D，但其他机体都是喷气式新机体。

‘哟，还不赖。’  
男人收起节流阀，脚上踩满舵从对方身前盘旋直下，以螺旋形式打转的机体是为了马上要迎来的垂直失速。可失速还未开始，男人就突然放下襟翼准备减速，身体被反作用力推向座椅。  
脚上蹬满舵将机头转向，油门踩满极速攀升。看到敌机向自己射击的瞬间他就明白对方是个技术平平的飞行员，因为男人根本没有给对方造成任何“会进入射击范围内，可以射击”的信号，也许对方那几发浪费的子弹只是一种警告或威胁？  
敌机顺着他自己的弹道飞行而与男人翻转的机身贴身而过，机体接近时发出的蜂鸣声滋滋响起，男人扳动节流阀，右手拇指弹开机枪锁轻轻搭在按钮上，心中默默数着：  
一，二——  
按下射击按钮的瞬间，自己的机身也从反转的状态趋于平稳，敌机被击中，画面的视觉就像目标自己往男人发射的弹道上撞一样，好像男人事先根本没有进行瞄准，而是不可思议地预测了对方的飞行轨迹一般。  
但这不是“好像”，而是事实。  
目标冒着黑烟成斜度往下坠落，男人在瞬间看到为了逃生而从机舱里弹射出来的驾驶员被他自己机体的螺旋桨打中，绞碎的肉块隐隐散出红色的血雾，然后一切都被黑烟笼罩。  
那悲悯的心情又跑了出来，只有一秒，虽然只有一秒。  
男人低眼确认仪盘表，数据正常。

此时的上空和下方各有一架敌机，也看不出他们是否要对自己进行夹击。咬住下方的敌机是非常危险的举动，因为很可能被上方的敌机反咬而最终落得被两架敌机咬住以至被夹击的下场。反之下方的敌机是单引擎机体，应该不可能做出攀升射击，怎么想都应该是去追上方的敌机。  
但男人迅速做出了判断之后却开始盘旋下降，调转机身背面超下，这样做是为了在下降时防止血都往头上涌，更为了盯住下方的动静，判断他的飞行轨迹。  
但此时就能看到上面的那位果然是有意咬住自己，男人缓缓踩满舵，调转机头，放下襟翼减速的瞬间，向上方做出了攀升射击。  
‘上钩了。’  
第一目标本来就不是下面的敌机，看来是对方失算了呐，那人大概到死都无法接受这个把他击落的男人居然能用活塞螺旋单引擎机体做几乎出不可能做到的攀升射击吧。  
男人的机体并不是什么高端新货反而属于老旧型号，但只要能把它使用到仿佛与自身融为一体，那就不会比任何新型战斗机差。  
上方敌机已被击中坠落，这是第二架，他迅速转动眼珠睨向左翼以找准角度，又匆忙瞥了一眼仪盘表。  
反作用力致使他的机体低空仰首失速，男人迅速拨开按钮张开襟翼，关停发动机任它继续。  
在低空做失速简直就是自杀，可这样便刚好赶上时间咬住了之前下方的那架。男人踩住右舵，警报音也倏地响起，提醒他现在进入了机体能承受的最高速度，与此同时低空警报也响起。  
‘啧。’他嫌吵。

仰头来回扫了一眼全景后，视线立刻回到前方的敌机上，向螺旋方向蹬满舵，杆回中；机体旋转停止之后，舵回中。轻柔调转机头平飞的同时却做着与“小心翼翼，轻柔对待”截然相反的事——张开襟翼，极速平向攀升。  
弹道与地面呈垂直轨迹，敌机并不在射程范围内却浑身冒起了黑烟，目标坠落地面后爆炸。男人呼吸平稳，微微扳动方向盘调整飞行角度，直接脱离黑烟范围。

确认仪表盘。  
没有异常。


	2. Chapter 2

（十一）

男人缩在床边的地上抱着头，他是从床上摔下去的。头已经疼得他连话都说不出了，只能躺在地上缩成一团瑟瑟发抖。  
那种疼，疼到无法描述它真实的境界，因为那并非肉体上的疼痛。它就像脑袋被夹在两扇正在互相施压的铜墙铁壁中间，整个颅腔马上要炸裂爆开那般疼痛；就像颅骨被切开，有人拿着烙红的铁棍进去翻搅的那种感觉；就像有人对着你的太阳穴永无止境地开枪，子弹从太阳穴这边穿透到那边，连眼球都炸裂的疼，那到底有多疼呢？  
就是生不如死。

男人死死地咬住牙关，为了忍住疼痛而发出憋气的哼唧声，那是一种从鼻腔里或者压抑的喉咙中溢出的极细小的声音。一声接着一声，乍听起来有点滑稽，但听久了会发现他就像一只被虐待到临死的猫那样安静地躺在角落里，发出最后的、疼痛而绝望的悲鸣。  
当一直靠在门外墙上的少年终于决定进去抱住他的时候，男人突然用尽所有的力气慌乱地从地上爬起来往浴室冲去，把才摸索到门口的少年撞地摔向后方，打翻了桌子。  
“砰——”地撞开浴室的门，因为动作太快和猛烈而扑倒在地，错乱地跪起身扒着马桶边沿，簌簌颤抖着把胃液都狼狈地吐在了里面。  
拼命咬紧的牙关令太阳穴上的青筋都显露了出来，肩膀对着一尘不染的水槽不停地抖动着，那些压抑的哼唧声变为了更加深刻而细微的哀嚎，听起来就像被逼近死胡同而低声咆哮的野兽。  
他每次因忍受不了而低吼的时候，站在门外的少年总蹙着眉，磕着牙就像自己也在疼痛那样，张嘴吐息变得缓慢的瞬间，苦涩也涌了出来占领了他的感官。即使这个人不是他的他，但他仍是某个世界的兵长，他们没有区别。即使他不爱这个人，但少年还是无法把他从心里刨除。  
这种感觉真是……太奇怪了，明明知道他并不是自己的兵长，明明他并不爱这个男人，可为什么仍会把他们重叠呢？为什么看到他痛苦，恨不得自己能替他受这些苦呢？  
少年攥紧发抖的手掌，好像这样做就能让揪紧的心脏别那么疼一般。

男人不想让任何人看见他这种状态，这种软弱得无法与疼痛抵抗的状态，尤其是那孩子。  
他缩在浴室门边的墙角里靠着墙壁坐着，仰头将后脑往墙上磕，“咚——咚——咚”一声一声。冷汗已经浸湿了他的头发、脖子和整个上身，他终于又疼得躺在地上蜷缩着。

少年摸索着推开了玻璃门，被男人挡住。  
“别……”他吞咽了一口，抬手在惨白的脸上错乱地抹了一把糊满脸的眼泪和汗水：“别进来。”  
说话使他的头更加疼了，张着干涸起皱的唇他仍努力叽咕着说道：  
“跟我……说话。”  
“说什么？”少年站在门外急切地问着，手扒在玻璃门上。  
“随便什么！”  
心急地眨眨眼，少年想起了自己那不断延续的梦境，那就当说故事说给他听吧。  
“还记得我的那个奇怪的梦吗？吃人的巨人、为了猎杀巨人而组建的军团。”少年顿了顿：“有一天我也变成了巨人，虽然我跟那些吃人的巨人不一样，但大家还是把我当怪物看待……只有那个兵长没有……那样看我。”  
少年觉得胸口压抑的很，这是他失而复得的记忆，可是当他复述出来的时候，沉重感却压得他透不过气。  
“后来兵长也因为我而变成了巨人，所有人都开始敌对我们，甚至要杀掉我们这件事已经重要过清剿其他巨人。在经历了那么多战斗、背叛、牺牲和探寻之后，我和他终于解开了巨人的秘密，可我却迎来了一个不符合人类的死亡……存在记录被那个世界抹除了。”  
男人在思考着少年的梦境，思考着“存在记录”这几个字。头依然疼，但思绪总算不全在头疼这件事上了。  
“那个世界中没人会记得我了，就像我从未存在过一样。我的灵魂被粉碎成一百个碎片，掉入了另一个世界，在那里只有我一个人，而且……碎片的我是不记得兵长的。”少年说着逐渐开始清晰的记忆：“好孤独。”  
好孤独……虽然当时的他应该体会不到孤独，只是现在回想起来，那时候完全忘记了兵长的感觉令此时此刻的他感到无比恐惧和孤独。兵长那看不清的五官的面孔又跳进他的脑海里，蹂躏着他心中那块血肉模糊的伤疤。  
“但，就算全世界的人都不记得我了，兵长还记得我。”少年鼻子泛酸，呼吸缓慢地说着：“他来……救我了。”

浑身翻涌着绝望、悲伤却又幸福的感受，泪水从他眼睛里渗出来。这很难得，所以少年不自觉地笑了。  
再往后的事，他也不知道了。他甚至期待每晚的入睡，希望知道后续发生的事，少年觉得那一定是美好而充实的，可眼泪为何越落越汹涌呢？  
里面的那个男人会发现自己不是他要找的艾伦吗？

男人躺在冰凉的白色瓷地板上，有泪水顺着两边眼尾流进鬓发里。他突然用脚底踹向墙，疯了一般躺在地上对着墙胡踢乱踹，刘海晃荡起来，沾着眼泪黏在汗湿且苍白憔悴的脸上，遮住眼睛。而沉闷静默的暴力发出的声响听起来更加沉重、绝望。  
这是他逃避的事，是他一直都不敢正视的问题呀！也许在地下湖抱着他的那一刻他就明白的。他什么都不记得，但为何就偏偏模糊地记得艾伦已经高出自己一个头呢？而这个嘴唇到自己额头的男孩儿不是他的艾伦……他明明知道的呀！  
“嗯！！”男人抿嘴翻身一拳头捣在墙壁上，皮肉绽开，血流不止。

那么他的艾伦呢？他一直发疯寻找的艾伦难道还在那个地下洞穴里吗？这么久以来的寻找都白费了吗？自己就是这么一直一直地看着门外的那个少年，自欺欺人地认为他就是他吗？！  
就算找不到他，起码让自己想起他来啊……他此刻的感受大概跟一门之隔的少年是一模一样的吧，想不起对方的痛苦像带有倒刺的利刃一样剜在身体里。  
男人狼狈地侧躺在地上微喘着，手上仍流着血，泪水从一只眼淌过鼻梁落进另一只眼里不断汇集，再从眼尾砸向地面。  
他没有表情地缓缓闭上眼，又突地蹙紧了眉转脸更贴近地板，有更多泪水溢出。  
少年双手扒着门，额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上缓慢跪了下去，有水珠不断从他什么都看不见的眼眶里落出，划过脸颊聚集在下巴。

“如果不从梦里醒来的话……”

少年带着哭腔咬牙说道，男人惊诧地缓缓睁开了眼。

（十二）

什么是战争，少年总算明白了一些。

他的部队在一个叫吉威利的地方进行了第三次针对南非开普敦和埃及苏伊士联合政府军的反击战，他所处的连队却意外遭受了地方军的伏击。  
谁知道呢，也许并不是意外也说不定。政府军和地方军联合作战也不是第一次听说了，即使这看起来令人感到不可思议。就像一边嚷着“消灭恐怖组织”一边却又在面对同一个敌人的时候与自己要消灭的恐怖组织联手一般令人啼笑皆非。  
这种会与地方军或独立武装组织联手的政府军自身已经变成了“恐怖组织”一样的存在，他们并未得任何民心，是“TW”绝对铲除计划的一个重要部分。  
虽然……少年对政治也有自己的看法，他心中并未盲目遵从“TW”的剿灭政策，但也不是幼稚地想着世界和平什么的，他只是谨记着三年前那个男人对自己说过的话——

“无论在哪里都有战争，别丧失了人性和信仰。”

艾伦坐在军用运输车里攥着自己的枪，呆愣地回忆着。车棚内两边坐满了灰头土脸且还未从阴暗气氛中走出来的战友，四辆运输车被炸的还剩下一辆，两个连共六个作战班也只剩下了一个半，十三个人。  
‘战争会停止吗？会有那么一天吗？’他看向斜对面的黑人班长手里攥住的十几条军役牌，又不忍地蹙眉转开了脸。那里面就有两个相处了一年的战友，汤姆森被炸成了肉块，马丁被射穿了动脉，都安安静静地在班长攥紧的拳头下晃荡着。  
艾伦紧了紧手掌，他还用这双手去捂住马丁血流不止的伤口，他只弥留了不到二十秒钟，一句遗言都未说出口，而汤姆森直接被炸得连肉块都拼不齐全了。

“IED”  
巴图一眨不眨地盯着鞋尖说道。（IEDS是土炸药的意思，但读只读IED。）  
没有人接腔，艾伦看向班长，看到他厚实的嘴唇严肃地抿起，深棕色的侧脸棱角分明。  
巴图二十一岁，服役九年，上战场六年。虽然他不觉得自己有多老，但看着周围的都还是真正的孩子，他觉得心酸。他是在北非独立战区打过仗的人，在埃及见多了土炸药，却没想过终有一天这些炸药会用来炸自己身边的这些孩子，而且是带有强烈的针对性。  
埃及政府军为何跨越那么远的距离跑来南非战区针对第三基地作战，因为这里基本都是西欧军里刚训练出来的娃娃兵，埃及与西欧苦大仇深也不是什么新闻了。  
除开战火不断升温的北非独立战区，其他所有战区也就只有南非相对和平。他们这种针对性的举动太明显了，就是为了毁灭这些有可能在未来战场上开花绽放的孩子们。  
而西欧正规军大概也会让这些孩子马上调往北非独立战区进行反击吧，这件事偏偏是令巴图更加难受的事，因为他们……还只是十五六的孩子啊。  
车子晃荡了一下停住，巴图从沉思中醒来，跳下车往车头走去。他站在车头与开车的凯尔交谈了一会便回来通告大家，车子已经没油了，需要徒步返回基地或向大部队汇合。  
如果抛弃车辆选择徒步的话，就必须抛开这条蜿蜒在大草原上的“车辆专用道”，而进入丛林。一是为了避开野兽，二是徒步可以尽量走直线道路。  
巴图选择向大部队汇合，在地图上指定好路线后发现最近的线路要穿越一段丛林。但这难不倒他们，毕竟还在委内瑞拉训练营的时候，野外训练全是丛林战，而且是比南非艰险许多的热带雨林。

也许，这都是命运的指引。注定他所处的连队要被伏击，注定要抛弃没用了的车子，注定了那条向大部队汇合的路线。  
他才能再次遇见他，才会有那么多故事被引起，被发生。

“你执意要留下来？”  
“对。”  
巴图看了看躺在地上昏迷不醒的人，又扫视了一眼狼藉的四周：  
“你自己一个人都有可能走不出去，何况带着一个半生不死的人，你怎么想的？”巴图皱着眉继续不死心地对艾伦说着。  
“我认识他。”  
艾伦低眼难过地看着地上的男人，他看起来伤得不轻。脸色惨白，高烧使他连粗重的呼吸都异常灼热。  
“好吧，好吧。”巴图放弃般点着头，转身的时候又摇摇头，走到药箱旁边翻找着任何对脑部血肿有用的药——可根本没有。

把那个男人从机舱里拖出来的时候，他的面罩里都是血，身上没什么外伤，基本就是擦伤而已。给他擦干净脸才发现血是从口鼻中喷出来的，撑开他的眼皮看到眼白上有血点，氧气罩里有呕吐物且高烧不退。巴图猜测男人是撞到了头部，甚至内脏也有损伤也不一定。如果真是脑部血肿或者水肿的话，就算把他从森林里弄出去恐怕也为时已晚了吧，更何况从他出事到现在已经过了多长时间还是个未知数。  
‘没爆炸算是命好吗。’  
巴图边想着边找出退烧药、针管和消炎针剂，把退烧药丢给了艾伦，自己则熟练地给男人扎了两针。  
少年沉默不语低着头以掩盖自己压抑难过的气息，想到眼前这个被自己心心念念了三年的男人或许真的凶多吉少了，他心里就揪得特别紧。他怕别人看出他异常的表情，只能闭嘴缓慢呼吸着假装没事。

班长利索地分析好目前形式，给艾伦指明了回去的路线，把一部分药物和地图一并给了他，就带着其他人继续往西南方向进发了。  
当所有人都离开后，少年才敢跪到地上抱起男人，双手紧紧搂着他的臂膀。怀里的人跟三年前一模一样，没有变化，而自己……已经比他高了呢。  
倒出药片塞进男人嘴里，打开自己的水壶喂他把药吃下去。  
‘千万别死啊……拜托。’看着男人的脸，体会着往鼻头汹涌的酸涩感，少年的眼圈也渐渐发红。他突然觉得自己有点矫情，就转头看向别处故意咳嗽了两下来压制住想出来散步的眼泪。

脱掉男人身上略微厚重的飞行服，用刀撕成布条绑住男人的肩膀和手臂，圈过自己的脖子系在胸前，以防止他从后背滑落。收好他的跳伞包和自己的枪械，一刻也不敢耽搁地上了路。  
刚开始好像也没觉得怎么累，着急的他反而还庆幸这片丛林属于热带阔叶林。树木种类不如雨林多，且稀疏。地势较为平坦，杂草也长得矮，行动起来比热带雨林快了不知道多少倍。  
他要做的就是尽可能在穿过丛林之后找到位于草原上的车行道，顺着那条不规范的土路很可能看到路过的车辆或者回到文明社会，比在丛林迷失要好得多。  
可到了傍晚，少年的体力终于在强忍了八个小时之后脱力了。在热带雨林里是禁止晚间行动的，可这里不同。他在脱力前甚至还想逞强不眠不休地背着男人一路走下去，直到此刻他的胳膊和腿都身不由己地发起抖来，再也迈不开一个步子。  
解开搭在胸前的手臂，将男人轻轻放倒在树旁。艾伦也靠在树上，揉着手腕到肘窝里已经纠结暴胀的血管，想起曾经的集训内容——负重行军。  
负重行军那点铁砂袋三十五公斤的重量远不能跟眼前的男人比，单单看他并不粗壮的身形绝对看不出他真实体重，他的肌肉密度一定超过肉眼看到的结实程度。

一路下来男人的高烧好像退了一些，而最开始就像背着一个大火球，少年摸着男人的额头确认温度，再次喂他吃了药之后他就得赶在天黑之前给他搭好庇护所、生起火和找到自己的食物。  
储备食物不多，但还是有的，只是少年不吃而已。他明白这样前进或许要一周左右才能走出去，如果迷失了方向那就得更久。他必须确保男人每天的口粮，而自己还能动，随便找点什么也能填饱肚子了。  
把水壶里最后那点水倒入杯子里，拆开一包压缩麦片也倒了进去，放在篝火上煮了一会儿。麦片独特的气味和牛奶的香气搅得少年胃里直反苦味——他吃了一堆金币树叶来充饥。  
一手揽着怀里的男人，一手端了茶缸放在脸前晃着脑袋给麦片粥吹气降温。少年给没有知觉的男人喂粥就像照顾一个婴儿那样仔细，麦片如果顺着男人的下唇流了出来，艾伦就会立刻用手指挡回去，甚至用可能并不干净的手指帮他往嘴里递送。少年低眼认真而安静的侧脸被火光映照，他绿色的瞳孔里反射出火光那清澈的金色。  
天知道他有多么仔细，就算是茶缸最后剩下那零星的麦片他也不会偷吃，而是抠出来统统喂给怀里的男人。  
待男人吃完那缸麦片粥，艾伦就把铺开的降落伞盖在男人身上给他保暖，将他抱进铺满了干草的简易庇护所，又往篝火里丢了几根干木柴。  
“晚上还真的会降温呐。”少年偏头冲男人笑着说道，假装他能听见。他又伸手摸着男人的额头，确定他的体温，甚至探他的鼻息，确认他还活着。

在他第一次遇见他之前，少年就认识这个人了。他经常能听到男人的事迹，虽然那些事迹总以男人矮小的身高作为故事的开头——  
说道他是一个用不着观察员的高效率狙击手，而且他的柔道、空手道和拳击从未有过对手（无论是雏量级还是重量级）；说道他所带领的部队剿灭的地方军数量，和在空战中歼灭敌机的总数；还说到他在中国西藏执行任务时徒手活捉了全部持有刀具的地方军头目，那是因为西欧正规军尊重了中方政府提出的“人权”要求，不直接击毙他们而是交与中方依法处理；还说道他奇怪的发型或者严肃的性格，几乎没人知道他的名字更没人看过他的照片，只是叫作“那个兵长”而已。（非允许的拍照是部队禁止的，因为要对某些上级的身份作保密措施。）

直到他与他相遇，看到与大家踢球的他愉快地笑着；直到被男人的那句话而撼动，从此谨于心；直到兵长第二天离开之后才被告知对他微笑过的那个男人就是他心中一直最最最崇敬的人。  
少年躺在地上仰头看向男人的侧脸，火光映在身上，暖烘烘的。他疲乏地眨眨眼，想着自己给他写了三年的邮件他从未回复过，或许那个邮件地址根本就是错误的，自己这执拗又二愣子般的毛病呐……得治。

少年闭上眼，现在多好啊……他就在身边，触手可及。  
行军途中。

下面那是什么？粘哒哒的，好像还……蠕动着。  
他眯着眼往桥下看去，但模糊看不清。甚至突然想起自己怎么会在桥上，前面还有那么多战友。  
走在桥上一切正常，他想只要过了桥就好了吧，一定就能离开这团迷雾了，就像拨云见日那样。于是他跟着前面的队友，自己不知道何时落在了队伍的末尾。  
就在他发现自己一直走在这座桥的中间，仿佛无论迈了多少步仍未前进一点的时候，桥突然断裂了。大家都在裂掉的那一边，只有他在塌陷的另一边，他扒着裂口，身体悬空。  
他有些难过地看着眼前冷漠的战友，他突然明白他们不会来救自己，所以他低下头，想放手。可是有个人扒开了人群冲出来抓住了他的手腕，他抬头看向那人时候却感到有什么东西拽住了自己的脚，把他拖向腐臭的深渊。

——！  
艾伦惊醒，一片漆黑。  
他还没反应过来正在撕扯着他脚踝的是什么东西，一瞬间他只能感受到它宽大的颚骨和强劲的咬合力。所幸他穿的行军靴也不那么容易被咬破，毫不犹豫在瞬间拔出绑在大腿上的军刀袭向黑暗中他脚边的野兽。那个未知的野兽感受到来自少年身体的震动，没有逃跑反而更凶猛，死死咬住少年的脚踝并从鼻腔发出危险的低鸣警告。  
脚上传来的疼痛已经不足够遮掩少年恐惧的内心，这声音绝对是豹类那种大型猫科动物无疑。可他脑海里一瞬间略过的却是男人的脸，他的恐惧有一大半是来自那个男人——要确认他是否出事了。  
少年或许该庆幸那野兽一直死死地咬住他的脚踝，如果它松口向自己扑来，那自己肯定是凶多吉少了。然后他扎中了它，即使他不知道刺中了它哪里，看来不是什么要害，因为被它尖声呜咽着逃掉了。  
少年慌乱地在黑暗中摸索着庇护所的方向，摸到男人干燥的脸还有鼻息，压抑着自己的剧烈心跳把他从里面移了出来。翻出口袋里的打火石哆哆嗦嗦地点燃了庇护所下面垫着的用来防寒的干草，火势越来越大直到烧着了整个木头框架，火光再次照亮了周围。  
剧烈的脉搏令他的太阳穴都开始一跳一跳地疼，他如惊弓之鸟般急喘着。一边反复且快速地扫视周围，一边迅速将男人兜在降落伞中央，伞绳尾端绑上石头丢过了粗壮的树枝，拼了全身力气将蜷缩在降落伞里的男人吊了起来，高高离开地面。军刀横向咬在齿间，把伞绳绕在树杆上绑好，仍瞪着受惊的眼警惕着周围。  
最后把所有木柴都丢尽篝火里，转身两三下爬上了树。  
虽然刚才没法辨别那到底是猎豹还是豹子，起码爬上树对少年来说带有某种心理安慰吧。（艾伦上树是对的，无论是猎豹还是豹子，在树上的被攻击的可能性会降低许多。会爬树的是豹子，跟猎豹有区别。）  
直到这一刻他才渐渐平复下来，可平静下来的时候劳累和疼痛又回到了身上。脚踝应该破了吧，感觉那里好像在流血，痒痒的。  
不管了……少年疲惫地倚坐在树杈上，后脑贴着树杆，低眼睨着悬在半空被火光照耀的蓝色降落伞，像一个被缚住的蚕茧。

‘一定，带你出去。’  
少年的心中如此坚定地说着。

（十三）

“兵长——！”  
所有人对他大喊着……好吵。  
“头儿你得立刻跳伞！！”  
“任务终止，各机RTB。”  
他只淡淡地说着，侧头看向了左边。主翼和螺旋桨冒起了黑烟，引擎可能也已经燃了，向后飞起的烟雾几乎要遮住了机舱盖。这个高度跳了也是死，他才不想摔成肉饼被秃鹫或者鬣狗吃掉呢，要死就让自己死在机舱里或者被炸成灰吧。  
或许是时候让自己被别人记住，而不是一直记住别人了。

机体失控的警报声响起，向丛林滑翔而去。他打开音乐，关掉了无线电，音乐续放着刚才那首没听完的<流浪者之歌>。男人早就想这么干了，把碟子一直放在飞机上就是为了迎来这一刻，为了在死前能听着音乐而不是部下们的大呼小叫。  
正好曲子是放到了最后突然变欢快的那段，男人想到了这么多年来一直呆在自己心中的那些逝去的战友，想到他成功守护住的那些仍活着的战友，还想到李岩的那个大胖小子，最后又想到自己邮箱里那几十封出自一个人之手的乱码邮件，想着那个叫“Eren”的名字，听着欢快的曲尾，他缓缓闭眼露出轻松的表情。  
兵长的无线电中断了，亮着红灯。所有人最后听到的是那几秒欢快而微弱的小提琴乐曲声，他们见多了战友的死亡，但从未真正想过兵长死亡的那一刻自己会是什么心情。  
“任务终止，各机RTB。”李岩没有声调地说着，但他恐怕是所有人里第一个开始流泪的。他在被敌机紧紧咬住差点进入死亡范围的时候，是兵长放弃目标转移了航向他飞来，他救了自己，但兵长的机体却被前方反咬的敌机和后方的敌人夹击而被击中。  
所有人都沉默地盯着兵长的战机冲向丛林的坠机滑行轨迹，咬紧的牙关或者颤抖的手指都表露着对那个男人的默哀。

缓缓睁开眼，一片模糊。  
男人正蜷缩着窝在一个狭小的空间里，姿势……好难受。他闭上眼，头昏得感觉不到脖子的存在。每次微微睁开眼后只能记住那一两秒内看见的模糊而悉碎的片段，比如高高架起的脚摆放的位置，或者蜷起的手肘压在一层蓝色的布料上，比如恨死了自己在这个难受的大网里连动一动换个姿势的力气都没有，甚至睁开眼的力气也没有了。  
‘如果这就是死亡的话，那还真不好受。’男人这样想着就自嘲地笑了起来。  
“唔！”  
一张口全吐在了胸前，酸臭的气味弥散开来。头疼得难以忍受，他闭上眼，再次昏迷过去。

少年的状态差到了极点，没想到这才二十四小时没到，自己就已经是这副狼狈相了。浑身酸痛得仿佛不是自己的身体，脑袋也因为昨晚那高度紧张的短暂睡眠而有些发晕，还有自己饥饿的胃，好像饿得连手都在发抖。  
‘金币树你是在耍我玩吗？’  
少年爬下树，解着绑在树杆上的伞绳，心中诅咒着那些根本不管用的“食物”。  
其实不然，艾伦感到饥饿很正常。  
别说背着一个成年男人走在丛林里，就算零负重想要在丛林里行军也绝非容易的事。更何况就算金币树叶可以食用，勉强充饥，但里面几乎不含人体所需要的热量也是事实。  
轻轻放下了兵长，少年有些着急地查看他的状态。看到他胸前的呕吐物就突然想起巴图的话，他很可能是撞到了脑部。只能说幸好昨晚他是被吊在了半空，如果是平躺着他就很可能被自己的呕吐物呛死。  
少年没有做任何思考就伸手去抹干净男人嘴旁的污物，用自己的袖口替他擦拭。无论怎样，起码怀里的人还有呼吸，没有什么是比这个人还活着更令少年高兴的了。  
收拾好伞包和武器，背起兵长又开始了旅途。  
也不知道是为啥，自己那酸疼疲惫的身体反而在背起这个男人之后感到了一股力量由心而发。少年皱着脸，呲了下牙，微微笑着——觉得自己好矫情。

在行动了三小时之后遇到了一条罕见的小溪，把这说成是奇遇也可以，因为他正好急需要这样一处水源解决水壶已经空了的问题。  
溪水很窄很浅，流水量也不大，但足够救命的了。  
少年脱下男人的军服和里面的白色衬衫时，盯着男人裸露的上身，稍微有点看得入神。除了那超级完美的肌肉，还有那些简直就像刻在他身上的勋章一样美丽的伤疤，散发着某种英雄的光辉。  
他把男人的衣服在溪水里洗净，又浸湿一块破布给他洗脸和擦身体。照常煮开一缸麦片粥喂了男人之后，他决定在附近找一些稍微像样的食物来填饱自己的肚子。今天要把八小时提升到十二小时，体力到了必须补充的地步了。  
“像样的食物”到底是什么东西呢？是四只黄褐色的蚂蚱，一只肥大的、扭来扭去的金甲虫幼虫，一只叫不出名字的蜘蛛，最后还有一小捧冒着“被咬会疼死”才吃到的酸溜溜的黑蚁蚁卵。当然，他有看到小豪猪，只是它溜得太快并且枪没有带在身边。  
这些不够，远远不够。所以他还是继续吃了些作用不大的可食用植物来充饥，起码手不再饿得发颤了。  
当再次背着男人上路之后，他找到一种有效分散自己疲累感的方法——与背上昏迷着的男人说话。

（十四）

男人歪着身子撑着下巴靠在沙发里，小提琴倒在他腿边古典沙发宽阔的扶手上，少年就坐在对面。  
遮光的窗帘被拉起，屋内显得黑暗许多，对少年来说肯定是绝对的黑暗了。对视力敏锐的男人来说，从没有完全闭合的窗帘缝隙中透进来的阳光足以令他看清少年的脸。  
“你一直在看着我吗？”少年短促地笑了一下，打破了沉默了很久的寂静。  
男人闻言不再看着他，转动眼珠睨向腿边的琴。它被那道透进来的三指宽的光线照射着，釉面反射出美丽的琥珀色。  
“你在看着琴吗？”  
男人的视线又快速回到少年脸上，略微皱起眉头问道：“你的视力恢复了？”  
少年摇着头，沉默了一会缓缓说道：“就是一种感觉，就是知道，好像脑海里有人告诉我了一样。”顿了顿又问道：“我这样说会不会很傻？”  
“我有过类似的感受。”男人回忆着：“就像我知道在别的什么地方，或者很久以前，我也会这样在领子上系着克拉巴特。”  
就像在寻找他之前，他就是毫无原由地知道有谁在地下河等着自己；就像他知道在别的时空里的自己，也像那晚一样抚摸过少年的头发。  
“克拉巴特？就是那个白色的丝巾吗？”少年询问着。  
“嗯。”  
“是的！”少年的眼神在那道光束下变得鲜活起来：“我的那个世界中的兵长领子上也系着白色丝巾……”  
刚说完，少年就哽咽了，他用手指挠挠自己的眉毛以掩饰此刻难过的样子。  
“你那个世界的兵长是个怎样的人？”男人依旧歪着身子撑头看着少年。  
“很强大，无人能超越……有洁癖，我就算打扫十遍也是不合格。”少年笑了起来：“很暴力，总是踹东西，包括我。但……很温柔。”  
少年想起了他对着临死的下属露出的眼神，模糊虚幻又看不清。他还想起了在另一个孤寂的世界里，男人无数次抱起幼小的自己跨过沟渠的情景。被他环抱住的、手指的触觉……浮现在脑海里。  
“这个世界的艾伦是什么样的人？”少年问道，但又莫名地觉得有点羞涩。  
“蠢。”  
男人单单说了一个字，至少到目前的记忆只是停留在少年背着自己穿过丛林那里。昏昏沉沉地趴在少年结实的背上，头磕在他后颈旁，他那啰啰嗦嗦的废话就那么毫无阻碍地溜进自己的耳朵里。男人真希望自己能赶紧晕过去，或者能张嘴哪怕说一句话，让这个聒噪的小鬼闭嘴。可是做不到，所有的力气只是能勉强睁开眼皮。好烦……自己明明头疼得只想昏睡而已。  
什么‘跳伞包真是太有用了。’什么‘金甲虫的幼虫吃起来像鼻屎一样。’或者‘真希望能烧烤一只猎物。’再或者‘但我绝对不会杀狒狒来吃的。’  
又或者‘给你发了三十七封邮件哦，都没有收到过回复。’

“蠢。”男人又说了一遍，说完嘴角无声地微微笑了一下。  
“你笑了。”少年冥冥中接受到这样的信息，但脑海里略过另一个世界里看不清五官的兵长对自己微笑的样子，于是他思考了一阵，才终于决定说出来：  
“我们头顶上有个神，他能操纵我们。”  
“哼哼……”男人笑得呲之以鼻，不屑地转头看向别处。  
“我原本可以在别的世界里忘记兵长安逸地活下去，代价……那个兵长已经帮我付了。”即使少年记不清兵长付了怎样的代价，即使他仍未想起在那个孤寂的世界里最后的一幕：  
“可我却为了能记住他的存在而祈求了神，于是我来到了这里，可以记住他的世界里。”少年换了个坐姿继续说道：“神常常在我的梦里说‘代价总不那么容易被付清’。被囚禁在地下河里，包括我现在所经历的，大概都是我要付出的代价吧。但无论是什么代价，我都能承受。”  
‘不从梦里醒来的话……’男人徒然想起那个总出现在自己梦中模糊的声音，他的眼神瞬间变得锋利。  
“如果那个就是神。”男人周围的气压变低：“看来有必要好好调教一下。”  
有机会的话，如果有机会的话——他会毫不犹豫揍扁他。

（神之音：兵长呦……你丫来啊~你来揍我呀，求调教~你看，就算我这样说了，我的脸也不可能被他按在键盘上的去去去去去去去放*&|、==&%……对高#￥！到#￥assdsdGg^%；+_fn+A//D*d）hfhjhsasj!惺#@$·jks……##￥#！）

（十五）

饥饿、疲惫，差不多到达极限的身体。  
这是第四天了，完全没有食物和水已经不是最坏的情况——他们好像偏移了方向。  
迎面被一条本不该在这个方向出现的河流挡住去路，少年看看地图，只要过了这条河继续朝目标方向走好像也没什么问题，问题只是这条水流湍急的河。  
他看着更开阔的地方浮出水面的岩石旁溅起的河浪的高度，判断河水大概正好淹没一个人。可是这种激流根本不可能带着一个昏迷的人淌过，思考了一会他仍选择对自己想法和计划付诸行动。  
他把降落伞撕成条编成结实的绳子，与伞绳相接，一头绑在河边的树杆上，一头拴在自己手腕上，打算就这样淌过河。起码被河流冲走的时候还能拽住它，有个生还的机会。再把另一截伞绳系在男人腰上，另一端系在自己的腰上，这是怕两人被急流冲散。  
轻狂且缺少周密计划只有一腔热血的少年或许已料到了最坏的结局，也或许他就是这样的执拗，不怕死，于是迎来了预想之中的场景——  
背上男人的体重将他压得几乎无法露出水面换气，而且河中间的水比他想的还深一些，刚好没过他的口鼻。他几乎是完全闭气在水里行走，直到他终于踩到了河底的一块凸起的石头上才得以能探出水面换口气。  
可是当他大口喘息着还未从憋气中缓过来的时候，某个水底的激流将他冲下了石头，只一个眨眼间就被激流往下游推送了很远，速度也很吓人。更要命的是，背上的男人也已经落进了水里。最要命的是，那根救命绳子从他湿滑的手腕上脱离了！  
慌张令少年呛了一大口河水，水的力量像是把他同时往十几个方向拉扯，腰上被兵长的体重扯动着也往下沉。甚至有那么一瞬间他感到极端的劳累和疲困，还有饥饿和窒息的感觉一并想逼他放弃求生，他只想安静地沉下去不再挣扎。因为他实在是累垮了，真的没有力气了……真的……真的没有了。

但那消极的想法就只存在了一秒钟，男人的脸是时候地蹦出来占据了少年的脑海。就像经历了许多次那种心情一样，少年心中所念所想并非是自己，而担心的是男人的安危。  
下一秒的少年像一头暴怒的狮子，凶猛地浮出水面大大地换了一口气。伸手进河水下面胡乱地拽起男人的衣领，拼了全部的力气躲过浪头，不再跟水抗衡，而是被水推送着，以对角线向河边游去。  
直到扶住岸边的岩石，挣扎着把男人也拖了上来。探他的鼻息，检测他是否还活着已经渐渐变成了少年最重要的习惯——  
没有鼻息！  
二十秒钟要按压三十次，少年从一数到三十。他慌得连给男人做胸外按压的手都在颤抖，甚至往他嘴里传送的呼吸都带有某种绝望的不平稳。

“别死啊……”少年继续按压着男人的胸膛，循环着人工呼吸，可眼圈却先晦气地红了起来。  
“别死啊！！！”少年不知道哪来的力气大声呐喊着，手上的动作也跟着那声喊叫而不自觉用了力。  
“咳——！”一口水从男人嘴里呛了出来，头疼欲裂。他昏沉沉地睁开一半的眼，模糊地看向在自己正上方背光的人影，头疼……但他终于还是忍无可忍地轻声说出了与他时隔三年来的第一句话：

“吵死啊……臭小鬼。”

（十六）

李岩自任务结束后几乎是立刻跟着直升机回到战场，因为抱有一丝他还活着的希望。但天色已黑的缘故，直升机到了战场之后又足足找了四小时才看到兵长的坠机地点。  
他和另外三个人从直升机上绳降下去，准备勘查现场，把兵长从驾驶舱弄出来，无论他是生是死。  
可是，什么都没有。除了那个带血的面罩和护目镜，什么都没有。  
李岩皱着眉，抿紧嘴唇咬紧牙看向别处，他怕别人看到直升机亮晃晃的探照灯下自己那通红的眼睛。已经看到这一幕的迈克笑着用手肘撞了一下李岩的肩膀，眼泪还是不争气地被撞地落出来，李岩赶紧用袖口擦了擦脸，尴尬地笑了笑。

兵长还没死，起码目前的情况看是这样的。  
兵长或许还活着，这是所有人都希望听到的消息。这就是那个身高只有一米六的男人那坚不可摧的魅力，他在他自己都不知道的情况下俘获了所有人的心。  
每个跟着他出生入死的战友都知道他那些奇怪的癖好，即使他自己从未说起过原因。  
那奇怪的拿杯子的姿势；习惯性点起却不抽的烟；总是把看完的报纸整齐地折叠四次；使用完的餐具摆放的位置；甚至那个他自己曾一度鄙视还声称绝对不带的白色围巾。还有很多小细节，所有的这些都曾经是别人的生活习惯，很多很多人的。兵长没有就这样任他们消失，成为历史书中的一个小墨点。他有好好记住他们，真正地记住了他们，而不是随口一句不痛不痒、轻飘飘的话。  
他从来都没有从失去的痛苦中走出来，这被所有人看在眼里。  
这个男人总是口是心非，平日好像跟谁都保持着距离，可是在战场上却比谁都守护着他们。所以他们尊敬他，爱戴他，追随他。因为人和人之间的好是相互的呀，他那默不作声且不求回报的付出值得所有人为他献出心脏，把性命交付与他。  
“晚上是不可能勘查到有用信息了，明天准备一下回来勘查追踪吧。”史蒂文拍了拍李岩和迈克的臂膀。  
“没问题。”迈克说道，李岩也点了点头。  
可是第二天追踪小组彻底跑错了方向，他们追着痕迹明显的巴图的作战班往西南方向而去，等到后知后觉再倒回来勘查到艾伦行动方向的时候，已经是时隔五天了。

而这个时候的艾伦在干嘛呢？他已经饿得围在一个重度腐烂的羚羊身边把它当美味的大餐了。当然，蛆虫大餐。  
爬满羚羊腐肉的那些蛆已经被养得油光发亮挺大一只，不一会儿能捡出一小捧来。艾伦跪在地上饿得摇摇欲坠，已经顾不上捡出一小捧来一口闷了。捻起一个吃一个，捻起一撮吃一撮。两手齐开弓，忙得不得了，就差一头栽进去了。  
嗯……除了一开始在嘴里会蠕动这点不舒服，味道没啥特别。反正……嘎嘣脆，鸡肉味。（傻了吧~？很大的那种蛆的头，那个棕黑色的部分是脆的，没文化！）  
他还费劲儿地劈开羚羊的颅骨，可想而知，满满一窝蛆在粉白色的脑浆里蠕动着，好像见光的一瞬间蠕动的更剧烈了。于是他开始小心地捡出较为干净的一‘大’捧来喂给兵长……这可是优质蛋白质，野外生存课的那个叫贝尔的英国籍教官就这么说的，比牛肉营养还好呢。  
看着那数量有点多，导致有些没被塞进男人嘴里的蛆往男人的鼻孔里爬，面无表情的艾伦黑着脸只想着——谢天谢地兵长是昏迷的，不然自己肯定死十次都不够。  
他扫视着四周，好像已经走到了丛林的边缘地带。稍微透过树木能看到很远处非洲草原上典型的低矮灌木，土壤的颜色也较丛林来说变得更加干燥荒芜。  
他也明白如果回到大草原上也会更加危险，所有致命的动物几乎都聚集在那里。只是他目前心里想的是——就算是狮子都好，真想打死一只烤着吃啊……  
当然，那只是妄想。血腥味会引来其他更多或更凶残的掠食动物，自己会变得像鬣狗一样总是被别人抢了战利品，而且说不定自己还会变成下一个口粮。  
（其实鬣狗集体捕食效率蛮高的，只是它们分食猎物的时候会抢食，发出好像‘哈哈’的声音，这声音会引来狮子猎豹之类的野兽抢夺鬣狗们的战利品。然后当人们第二天看到的鬣狗只是在吃残羹剩食，给人一种夹着尾巴，胆小狡诈的感觉，其实是自己的猎物被更强大的野兽抢了。）

少年到达了真正的丛林边缘地带，他遇见了一棵龙血树。想起那个教官说过，龙血树长得像蘑菇，又像一个露天咖啡厅的遮阳伞，树汁是血红的，可以治疗创伤，防止发炎之类的。  
用军刀在树杆上划了一口子，迅速流出来的液体果然是血红的，少年就赶紧脱下军靴，挽起裤腿，开始“处理”那些已经烂到麻木了的伤口。  
继续背着男人往大草原进发，远远就看见了很好辨认的巨大的猴面包树。少年就快感动地哭起来了，都说猴面包树是生命之树，不但可以提供可食用的果子，甚至它的树杆里也储存了大量可以饮用的水。  
起码可以吃到饱了！少年的心中这样激荡地呐喊着。  
把男人轻轻放在地上，他就迫不及待地爬树摘了许多猴面包果往树下扔。想到整个路程已经完成了大半，现在也不用担心食物和水的问题，少年就开心地咧嘴笑了起来。  
可笑容还没在脸上固定好，就远远看到有个几黑人端着看似是老式M10B2的步枪对准自己。那些人身上穿得非常简单，只有一块麻布围在腰间。裸着的上半身和脸上都用白色涂料画着某种圆点图案，脖子上戴着看似是某种野兽獠牙制成的饰品。  
看着黑人身上涂抹的“虎纹图案”，少年已知道他们是非洲里属于“穆西族”的原始部落。  
‘呵……’少年心中自嘲地苦笑了起来。那么多危险都渡过了，没想到最后会是这样，要知道穆西族最讨厌的就是各种大兵。  
回想着教官的话，少年缓缓地举起手来——这样做并不是为了投降，而是向对方表示‘自己手中没有石头，所以没有恶意。’被逼迫着下了树之后发现兵长已经被两个黑人扛了起来，自己的枪也被收缴。虽然在部队学了不少语言，但穆西族这种原始部落的语言他还真懂得不多。  
被压制着抱头跪在地上，听他们用他们的方言麻利地对着话，少年看见收缴自己枪支的那个黑人笑着跟另外两个谈论着手中的枪支，那种感觉好像在说‘这把枪不错啊，相当棒的战利品。’  
于是他谨慎地开口，用尽可能知道的穆西族词汇夹杂着英语对他们说着：  
“请……拿走吧……这个东西。”  
这句话刚说完，脖子就被什么植物类的尖刺扎了一下开始麻痹，然后一切都变得模糊，昏天黑地地倒了下去。  
倒下去的瞬间，脑子里还是不争气地浮现了男人的脸。

（十七）

少年梦见了开在河边草地上的那些蓝色的野花，当兵长说完话又昏睡过去以后，少年就四肢伸展地躺在他身旁的河岸上，滋味莫辩地笑出了声。他在那时候侧头看见了远处一片密密麻麻的蓝色野花，叫不出名字，也没印象是在哪见过，但就是知道它。  
它们此刻又出现在少年的梦境里，自己就躺在那片广阔的花丛里，被风温柔地拂过，额前的头发同花儿一起轻轻摇摆着。  
他又梦见了数不清的肉包子，那是小时候在中国居住的时候，爷爷特地做给他吃的带馅类主食，是少年最喜欢的美食。白色的面皮里面包裹着满满的美味蔬菜肉馅，巴掌大的大包子他能一口气吃十个呢。爷爷是个算不上和尚的老和尚，每次只是乐呵呵地看着艾伦吃肉包子。  
少年还梦见了兵长，梦见他笑着，像第一次遇见时那样对自己缓缓微笑着，那大概是少年见过的最美好的景色吧。  
‘这道风景由我来守护。’  
少年看着男人温和的脸，心中暗暗又下定了这样的决心。于是他朝他走去，向他伸出右手，可男人突然转脸消失在黑暗的空间里，留给他的那个绝决的背影里透露出太多绝望的信息，压得少年喘不开气。  
“兵长。”他悲伤地大喊着：“兵长——！”

艾伦正躺在美军部队的医院里，瞬间惊醒的他呆愣地盯着洁白的天花板，瞳孔心有余悸地颤抖着，刚才那一瞬间的心痛仍回响在身体里。  
他好像已经很久很久没碰过这样柔软舒适的床了，抚摸着干净的床单他缓缓坐起了身。看到整洁的自己换上了崭新的白色T恤和黑色麻布裤子，脚上和小腿上缠着绷带。又抬眼瞄向四周，看到这间特别敞亮的病房里还有另一个病床，兵长安静地躺在那里。  
‘成功……了？’他伸手拍打自己的脸颊，确定这不是在做梦后缓缓笑了起来。少年下了床，缠着绷带的脚穿上拖鞋一瘸一拐地来到男人床边坐下。  
他从未体会过这样的满足，说不清道不明的，奇奇怪怪的。

有人开门进来，是个六十来岁的穿白大褂的男人。他也来到兵长床前，向艾伦伸出右手：  
“卡洛医生。”（ Dr. Carlo，西班牙人，但说一口地道美腔英语。）  
“艾伦·耶格尔。”少年站起来报上姓名后礼貌地握住医生的手：“你好。”  
“不可思议。”卡洛收回手插在白大褂口袋里轻轻摇着头，但是是一副钦佩赞赏的表情：“你还不满十六岁，这个男人可比你重。”卡洛抿嘴笑着，有点花白的胡子翘了起来，显出矍铄的样子。  
少年腼腆地咧开嘴笑了笑，让人觉得很健康向上，看着他那绿色瞳孔的笑容能感受到某种独特的、在军队里不常见的正能量。  
“幸好他们最终找到了你们俩，你们被当地黑人带走了。”  
“是的，穆西族。”  
“哦？你知道那些土著？据说穆西族的女人都带很吓人的唇盘，你看见了吗？”卡洛健谈地问着，却又立刻挥了下手自我否定道：“不对，迈克说你一直都在昏迷。”（唇盘是穆西族女人在嘴里塞盘子把下唇撑的跟盘子一样大，很吓人，但这是他们古老的审美，他们认为这样的女人很漂亮。）  
少年又开朗地笑了起来，他倒是也很希望能看到传说中的穆西族女人。  
“卡洛医生，兵长的伤怎样了？头部……没事吧？”  
“兵长？哦……非常非常幸运，脑部的血肿被他自己吸收了，已经没什么生命危险，不过脑震荡后遗症是肯定留下了。”  
少年心中大大松了口气，这已是被确认的成功。  
“另外。”卡洛继续说着：“他虽然被人叫作中校（兵长），但其实早已是上校军衔，整个团都属于他麾下。”卡洛突然哈哈大笑着说道：“他的特别作战班甚至被人称作是‘阿兹卡班’，别说是我告诉你的，哈哈哈哈哈！”（Azkaban阿兹卡班，<哈利波特>一书中的巫师监狱，意指特别作战班里的人个个都是战斗力很强的怪物。）  
艾伦不好意思地低头笑了出声，其实阿兹卡班的说法早就在西欧军里如雷贯耳了，他笑了一会对卡洛医生说道：  
“我得赶紧回部队报道，请问我能借用电话联络一下吗？”  
“可以是可以。”卡洛从白大褂的口袋里伸出手指了指墙角桌子上放着的电话：“但我们本部有车直接送你回去。”  
“那太感谢了！”  
“哪里。”卡洛拍拍少年的肩，突然正经地说道：“是我们该感谢你才对。”  
他想起在处理少年脚部伤口的时候，那双脚几乎磨得血肉模糊，看起来像结了的痂又磨烂，再结痂再磨烂。甚至在给他脱鞋的时候，那些脱落过很多次的带血的皮肉都粘连在鞋子里面。脚部韧带有不同程度的拉伤、肿胀，左脚脚踝处也溃烂发炎。最让人难受的是，少年竟然自己剜掉了那里一块肉，大概是之前就已经溃烂了吧。虽然贴着一块看似树皮的东西，但也没起到多大作用，伤口太严重了。  
而且这个少年已经严重虚弱，营养不良。只是短短六天而已，却已经瘦得骨头都凸显出来。全程几乎未进食且背着一个成年男人丛林行军是卡洛从来没听说过的事。  
这是怎样的一个男孩儿？看了看他的军役牌，他才不到十六岁啊。于是在处理少年那些伤口之前，卡洛把他那双伤痕累累的脚用相机拍了下来，他实在是很喜欢这个孩子。

“哔哔哔——”卡洛别在腰上的传呼机响了，他从愣神里回神，拿出传呼机看了看又马上抬头对艾伦说道：“抱歉，来工作了。你休息下，我先去看看。”  
少年点点头，目送卡洛医生的白大褂消失在门边。  
他走向墙角的电话准备先联络一下部队，但看到那里放着一支笔和一本病历本。犹豫了一会儿他才拿起笔，撕下一张纸。  
他准备写一封信，一封兵长绝对能看到的信。  
（十八）

致 最尊敬的兵长：

我是艾伦，三年前您在委内瑞拉的集中训练营跟我一起踢过球您还记得吗？现在我终于正式上前线了，没想到会在南非碰见您。感觉这将近三年以来从未被回复过的邮件好像也没啥遗憾了，遇到您真是太幸运了！

我也终于体会到了什么是战争，但您说的“无论哪里都有战争，别丧失了人性和信仰。”是我心中的盾，您肯定不知道这句话一直都在保护我。

我马上就要调去北非独立战区，您的话仍会在我心中保护我，您也一定是这样希望的吧？所以我想由衷地对您说声：

谢谢。

向最最尊敬的兵长 敬礼！ 

艾伦·耶格尔（Eren·Jaeger）

少年有太多话想写，字斟句酌却只写了这些。

男人早已变成了少年的信仰，他当然没有胆大到把这种话也写进去。那种重要，已经重要到了用某些字眼也无法概括的程度。  
他还青涩未懂，但这不妨碍他将谁放在心里当成信仰或者太阳。  
少年看着床上的男人，觉得他安静的睡颜也很美好，像另一副风景，闭上眼将这风景深深印在自己的脑海里。他抿抿嘴，睁眼歪着头继续安静看着。自己真的要马上要赶赴北非的话，这或许是这辈子最后一次看着他了吧。

已经到了部队规定的“七天归队”的时限，如果没有这种期限，少年会一直这样不眠不休地在床边等他，直到他醒来的那一刻。而此时此刻自己心中的不舍，恐怕全世界不会有第二个人能领会。  
他废了很大的劲儿才移开眼睛，转开的视线在旁边的墙壁上胡乱地游移着。就在眼睛又不由自主地想移回去看着他的时候，他干脆利落地转身一瘸一拐地离开了。  
“兵长，臭小鬼走了哦。”皱脸呲了下牙，心里笑骂着自己矫情。

刚拐出门口往正厅准备下楼的时候，他看到走廊两边站满了人。他们齐刷刷地看向从特护病房出来的艾伦，靠在墙上的人直起了身子，坐着的人也站了起来。  
“迈克。”迈克向艾伦伸出了手，艾伦有点摸不着头脑地握住，但仍礼貌地回复道：“艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
迈克回头扫了一眼全部人又转脸向艾伦笑着说道：“这是‘阿兹卡班’。”大家听到“阿兹卡班”后都笑了起来，迈克却一改嬉笑之色非常正式地向艾伦点着头，由衷地说道：  
“谢谢。”他拍拍艾伦的肩膀，把他往人群里推。  
“史蒂文。”史蒂文用力握了握少年的手。  
“乔。”乔向少年伸出拳头，艾伦笑着与他碰了拳。  
“特纳。”他握着艾伦的手的时候又说道：“谢谢你。”  
“李岩。”李岩拍了拍他的肩膀真挚地说道：“感谢你，艾伦。”  
“好样的！”一个看起来年纪不大的黑人青年使劲儿拍了拍少年的背大声说道：“好样的！”大家又笑了起来，于是他与艾伦握住手之后说道：“霍尔。”  
“沃克金。”沃克金也是黑人，他开朗地用胳膊撞向艾伦，还用力地箍住他的肩膀，笑着说道：“我是说真的你很厉害，好家伙！”  
“约翰尼。”一个红发的男人笑着拍了拍少年的肩，点头道：“好样的。”

至此所有特别作战班的人都一一跟艾伦打过招呼了，艾伦腼腆地转身对他们笑了起来，每个人都看得出少年眼中那未被战争污染的颜色，这很罕见，所以大家也对他报以真挚的笑容。

被自己一直憧憬的特别作战班全体成员这样重视对待，艾伦还真是有些害羞了。他不好意思地挠挠头，转身准备逃离现场却险些被自己受伤的脚绊倒。虽然大家都吓了一跳不约而同地作出了想扶住少年的姿势，但只有离少年最近的约翰尼上前扶住了他。等少年站稳，窘样才引来一阵善意的笑声。

迈克陪着艾伦往楼下走去，他看得出艾伦从刚才转身后沉默着的表情有一点点不同，好像有些感慨，有些难过，还有些憧憬。  
他不易察觉地笑了下，根本用不着憧憬，他猜头儿醒来后大概会去西欧军要人吧？不……不是大概，是绝对。这个少年在这种时限内，完成了一项或许连成年人都无法办到的任务，潜能无限啊。  
迈克也看到了少年刚脱下鞋的脚，真的可以用惨不忍睹来形容。就算是以前看过的“战壕足”也不及他那种伤势，并且脚踝处的伤口已经到了可以看见骨头的程度。卡洛对迈克说过，如果再继续三五天，这个少年的左脚再恶化的话，或许就得截肢。  
闲聊着的空当来到了医院楼下大门外，本部派来的悍马已经在树荫里待命了。迈克带领少年往悍马走去，当少年瘸着腿坐在了车里关上车门之后，迈克站在车外对少年说了一句：

“我们会再见的。”


	3. Chapter 3

（十九）

今日巴格达刮起了沙尘暴，整个城市都笼罩在暗黄色的光线里，直到临近傍晚的下午才开始转晴，那个时候男人就带着执意要跟随的少年去了超级市场买食材。  
去往超级市场的路上远远听见有战斗机引擎的声音从远方传来，听声音是往东南方向飞去，大概是去往两伊战场吧。（伊拉克和伊朗的战争俗称两伊战争。）  
“TW”的战火已经消停了一阵，两伊战争却没消下去。  
当重轰和战斗机从头顶狭促的楼房间的天空飞过的时候，男人抬头看着它们。那种今夕何夕，似曾怀念的感觉令男人伤感。（重轰：重型轰炸机。）

扯着男人衣角的少年在男人突然停下后撞到了他的后背，笑着轻声道歉：  
“对不起。”  
男人没吭声，抓起了少年的手腕领他继续走。过马路时如果有车，他会把少年向自己身边拉扯。带有茧子的手掌传来的体温令少年觉得很熟悉，另一个世界中兵长的手……也是这种感觉——强大，温暖。

超级市场比起一般菜场干净整洁得多，这也是男人为何从不去菜场的原因。一股臭味暂且不说，地面坑坑洼洼且泥泞异常。就算是在战场上的泥巴也比菜场的干净，男人可受不了菜场的脏乱感。最重要是太吵了，到处都是阿拉伯语传来的叫卖声，有时候还能听见带有极强方言感的英语，那种半听得懂半听不懂的感觉令男人异常反感，因为这种半吊子英语还不如直接说阿拉伯语更能被男人接受。（脑震荡患者受不了噪音和异常气味，这两种会引起头疼。）  
超级市场里安静、整洁、文明。他放开了少年的手腕，走向果蔬区挑选蔬菜。走了一会才发觉哪里不对，当回头寻找的时候看见少年仍呆愣在他放手的地方，他叹了口气又反身向少年走去。  
离着还有一段距离就远远看到少年身后有人推着购物手推车撞向了少年，少年磕在旁边的立式冰柜的玻璃门上然后摔倒在地。更不可思议的是那男人居然还推着车子往前走，然后再一次撞到了仍坐在地上的少年身上，推车的前轮绊住少年的腿从而被斜向撞翻，那个肥头大耳的男人也跄踉着差点摔倒。  
男人立刻慌张地冲了过去把少年拽起来，然后二话不说从冰柜里倒抓起一瓶啤酒高高扬起手准备砸在那个不长眼的脑袋上。  
“妈的真见鬼。”那个死胖子蹲在地上低头捡着散落的东西，被购物车挡住所以并未看见面前这个矮小的男人准备砸下来的酒瓶。  
“你什么意思？”男人用左手揪起那人的衣领，危险地眯起眼盯着他，用阿拉伯语问道。  
“什么……什么意思？”  
那人能感受到扯动自己领子的力气有多么大，那半跪着的肥胖身体几乎悬空离地，衣服被扯得已经露出了全部肚皮。眼前这个黑发男人右手还抓着酒瓶，浑身散发出危险的感觉，和某种……说不出的阴暗的气息。  
“你看不见那个人吗？”男人的心情不太好，就像冥冥之中已经知道答案一样。  
“这里……除了你我，哪还有人？”那人跄踉着站起来甩开男人的手，他可比眼前的男人高多了，一站起来就能体会到优势感，说话声调也硬了起来。但却掩饰不住他内心的害怕，害怕这个危险的欧洲男人，他能感觉到来自这个男人那干净利索的锋利。  
那人装腔作势地说了句：“疯子”，然后赶紧离开了。

男人缓缓转头看向少年，滋味莫辩地吞咽了一下。而少年只是苦笑着盯着地面的方向，一副早就知道的表情。  
“你到底在地下河呆了多久？”  
少年未料到男人会问他这个问题，这个男人是在难过吗？因为突然发现天天面对的人是一个存在被剥夺的人而难过吗？少年鼻子酸溜溜的，大概眼睛也不争气地红了吧。  
但少年只是笑着摇摇头，没有回答。  
男人牵起少年的手放在自己的肩膀上，示意让他扶着男人的肩膀走路，少年走了会儿却突地说道：“真温柔。”  
走在前面的男人微微侧头讽刺道：“说得好像你以前总是受虐待似的。”少年没有立刻回答，男人转头看了看他沉默的表情，突然认为自己说了多余的话，默默转过脸去挑选番茄。  
少年梦见了在那个孤寂的、只有他们二人的世界中发生的后续的事。那片海，那个尖刺的雕塑，那些黢黑的树林，那道吓人的沟渠，那个黑猫灯柱，那座有着空洞回音的教堂。  
还有在那个教堂里……兵长对他做的事。

“那个兵长……虐过我。”

（二十）

男人醒来的太晚了，过了小半个月才算真正地清醒。

坐在副驾驶位，右手撑着脑袋看向车窗外南非草原上的夕阳，头还是晕沉沉的。迈克掌着方向盘，嘴里叼着没点燃的烟，偶尔笑着睨向旁边的兵长。  
他们正在从第三基地回兰德堡的路上，想到第三基地的上校见了兵长居然异常严肃地敬礼，迈克就忍不住想笑，笑的是头儿作为美国兵与西欧正规军的混乱关系。  
迈克又突然想到，如果旁边的这个男人一直呆在西欧军的话，大概现在就是中将级别了吧。

他想笑的另一个原因是觉得自己简直就是头儿肚子里的蛔虫，他居然真的去第三基地要人了。  
头儿想要人当然没有任何不可以，只是那个孩子刚好在今天中午离开了第三基地，被调往了北非独立战区。为什么时间上这么巧，迈克也不清楚。他只是被突然联络他的兵长要求马上赶往兰德堡，然后开着悍马将兵长载去了第三基地。  
空手而归。  
当然，在第三基地等了整整两个小时，对方的人经历了很多道麻烦的手续才破格转出的艾伦个人资料被送到兵长手上这件事不算是空手而归的话……  
其实男人醒来已经有一天了，在今天之前的全部时间里，男人一直都是看着卡洛医生给他的那张脚部的照片，和少年写的那封简短的信。  
不轻易信任别人的他就被那么一双脚狠狠踢中了心脏，要知道他与他只是萍水相逢而已。如果不是信中提到委内瑞拉集中营里的那次踢球，他甚至不会知道这个孩子的名字。  
“Eren”他居然是他。  
那三十多封邮件的主人，那个男人曾经抓着皮球坐在石凳上仰望着的少年。

男人开的吉普还停在兰德堡汽修厂，他下车后便让迈克先回去，独自又去了熊果树咖啡厅。扎着辫子留着小胡子，看起来像亚洲人的店长今天已经是第二次见到男人进店了。  
说起来男人也算是这家咖啡厅的老顾客了，店长尤其记得这个其实看起来微妙地不会觉得矮的男人，大概是因为他的身材比例很完美的缘故？看着男人坐到吧台边那双修长的腿……嘛……对他的身高来说算是修长了……

“啪。”一个牛皮纸档案袋扔在空荡荡的吧台上，现在是晚上十点半，咖啡厅里的人渐渐稀疏了起来，男人无表情地低头说了一句：“老规矩。”  
店长笑了笑没吭声，往盘子里夹了五个牛角面包，又从咖啡壶中倒了一杯咖啡递给男人。男人正在看一张从档案袋里翻出来的照片，一只手撑着头的模样令人莫名觉得熟悉又温和，就像在哪见过。  
在哪呢？

男人上午就来过店里，他废了很大的劲儿才弄到的少年的联系方式，大概是因为他没有报自己军衔的缘故，经历了一个小时二十分钟的转接折腾和枯燥等待之后，电话对面才传来少年的声音。他不喜欢迟到，更不喜欢等待，一直执拗地举着电话的右手肘已经发酸了，所以那一刻的他已经是满肚子冒火。  
“知道我是谁吗。”  
“兵……兵……兵长？？！”  
“知道熊果树咖啡厅吧？”  
“是……是的！！！”  
“限你四小时必须到！”  
“等——”  
“咚！！！”男人狠狠把电话甩回话机上，抓起防风斗篷朝车棚走去，他雷厉风行地准备开着吉普冲去兰德堡。  
而甩电话的报应他已经收到了——飚着一百四十迈的车速比四小时提前了一个半小时到达兰德堡之后，车子烧坏了。又在咖啡厅里呆坐了三个小时。如果加上等待迈克的两个小时，从兰德堡去第三基地的两个半小时，在那纠结的两个小时，最后从基地回到兰德堡的三个小时。  
整整十五个小时的报应，这还没算上等下回本部的四小时。

男人闭嘴嚼面包的表情看起来有点阴森，想到少年就是在这家咖啡厅给自己发的邮件吧，他转头看了看那排投币电脑，大概以后自己也用不着了吧。  
店长看到了置于吧台上的少年的照片，穿着墨绿色夏季行军服，戴着黑色贝雷帽，绿色瞳孔下的笑容非常清澈。‘啊……是他。’这样想着的时候不由自主地说道：  
“他也常来。”  
男人闻言抬起了头看着那个正在擦杯子的店长，又低头看着照片。他当然知道他也常来，上次就是败他所赐衣服和领巾都沾上了难洗的咖啡渍。  
“那孩子跟你一样每次喜欢用同一台电脑。”  
店长顺手指着一幅画，意指那幅画下面的电脑。  
男人走过去，坐在椅子里。小鬼就是这样坐在这里的吧，敲着那些到现在还不知道内容的乱码，虽然至此那些乱码已经不重要了。  
他又靠在椅背上盯着墙上的相框里的画，那是一副简单的线条素描——两只并未触碰的手，分别属于不同的人。姿势看起来像是刚刚分离开，却也像是正在靠近，想要抓紧。

‘真是一副悲伤的画呐’，男人心中安静地想着。  
‘各种意义上。’

（二十一）

少年坐在军用运输机里，飞在去往中东的三千米高空。  
黑暗中他脸上的表情很奇怪——有点懊恼，有点失落，也有点向往，还有点难过，甚至带点害怕。  
但却一直都是在微笑着的——他也说不上来为什么。  
接到男人电话的时候他感觉自己的手都莫名开始发抖了，但对方却没给自己一个说话的机会就挂了，那时候离登机还有三十分钟，他不可能跑去兰德堡与他相会的。  
‘兵长应该会在那等很久吧？’  
这放的是当事人都心不甘情不愿的鸽子。  
‘啊……怎么办，负罪感好严重……’  
他想着，如果有那么一天他会与那个兵长再次相遇的话，对方肯定会毫不犹豫向自己踹过来吧。这样想着的时候又莫名笑出来，还有什么比见到他健康精神的样子更好的呢？

九个月后

战争持续了那么多年，版图上的硝烟至此终于渐渐平息下去，只剩下北非独立战区那顽固执拗的战争苗头怎么浇都浇不灭。  
利比亚、埃及、以色列、巴勒斯坦、伊拉克、伊朗和阿富汗之间的武装冲突几乎从未停止过，好战分子偏偏全被排列在一条线上。尤其是伊拉克，与各个邻国的领土、宗教战争也从未平息过。  
现在“TW”五军都逐渐开始往北非派兵，这种不约而同的情景不但没有让战争的气氛变得同仇敌忾，反而令关系非常微妙地紧张起来。  
中东是全世界石油高产地，伊拉克尤甚，大家都想分一杯羹的想法就是这样明显，毫不避讳。这引起了美国的高度警戒，因为一直以来驻扎伊拉克的军队基本都是美军，苦头是美军吃的，甜头怎会无缘无故分别人一杯？只不过现在的局势很微妙，都是装作进驻伊拉克帮忙剿灭政府军、反动军和恐怖组织，如果美军在这个关头做出什么不当言行，大概立刻会扯起四对一的局势吧。  
暗地把精锐都开始集中调往伊拉克正是美军此时正在做的事，男人坐在CH47军用运输机里，思考着上头传下来的作战指示，照这样下去，战争永远不可能停止。（CH47，双螺旋桨军用运输机，大型直升机的样子，只不过头顶有两个螺旋桨。）

自己到底是为谁在战斗呢？他想起曾在斯坦斯堡和埃利澳特看到的那些非洲儿童，甚至直升机降落时螺旋桨刮起的风暴都能把他们吹跑。大多数孩子都光着身子没有衣服穿，身上脏兮兮的爬满了苍蝇，就算战场上的尸体身上也不会有那么多苍蝇。而原因是因为他们没有水，极度缺乏饮用的水，何况是用来洗澡的水。  
没有食物也没有水，男人看着孩子们的腿就像两根竹竿，他怀疑那是否能撑起上面的身体，虽然也只是肋骨外面包着一层皮。而战争使这种情况更加恶化，有劳动力的男人都拿起了枪，那些贫瘠的村落里到处都是露天而躺的伤员。  
到底在为谁而战斗呢？不正是因为这些孩子们吗？不就是为了让孩子们远离战争吗？可现在的自己又是在干什么呢？不断的战斗是为了什么呢？为了政治为了石油为了钱吗？还是为了忠心为了军衔为了国家吗？  
‘啊……对了，我没有国家。’  
男人心里自嘲地笑了笑，他至此的一生都投身于战争里了，他是全球有史以来最年轻的上校。但他却像那首小提琴曲<流浪者之歌>，看似风光的他其实什么都不是，什么都没有。没有故乡，没有亲人，没有家庭。  
李岩他孩子的照片浮现在男人的脑海里，那是他已经五岁的儿子和他妻子的合照，是年假归队后李岩带过来的。这次他主动拿给了兵长看，男人虽然嘴上还故意不冷不热地说着什么‘你儿子都五岁了才肯拿出来吗？’‘抠门儿……’‘早看过啦。’之类的。可男人看着看着，目光就变得温和起来，再翻过照片，还是一如既往地被写上“My heart，My life”。  
这是“家”或者“爱”的感情，男人知道这种东西。  
但那一瞬间他再一次突兀地觉得自己是怪物，因为就算是这种简单明了的、人人都经历过的心情，他也从未体会过。

（二十二）

“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“我能看到物体的轮廓了！”  
“嗯。”  
“我只有冰川和火山没见过了。”  
“你做梦。”  
“你居然知道我要说什么……”  
“嗯。”  
“你还想说我很蠢吧？”  
“对。”  
男人看着手里捏着的那张皱巴巴的艾伦的照片，想到这个这个艾伦跟那个艾伦都一样喜欢说蠢话。说什么以后退伍了想到冰岛居住，说因为那里有冰川、火山和海，说他就喜欢那三样东西，因为热烈、广阔和自由。  
心里在骂着‘蠢’的时候，表情却是缓慢而温柔的。

“等你眼睛再恢复一些，可以考虑带你去。”  
少年无声地咧嘴颤悠悠地笑了起来，窝在沙发里抱着膝，忍俊不禁地撇头转向别处。刚才还说着‘你做梦’的某人妥协得倒是真快……  
“呃——”一个靠枕砸到少年头上。  
少年接住靠枕，挡在脸前没有说话，气氛突然变得有点奇怪。男人的视线从少年面前的靠枕转向自己手中的照片，却听到对面的人开口问道：  
“你有想过，那个艾伦的下落吗？兵长。”  
男人的视线突然离开了手中的照片转而盯着眼前的地面，又马上抬头看向对面的少年，轻微眨了眨眼，视线也不知道要往哪放那样游移了起来却又最终定格在少年身上。他自嘲地短促笑了声，鼻子里往外喷的那一下气流带动起他的心脏也跟着衰弱起来。心疼，很疼，有种呼吸不过来的幻觉。  
“嗯……大概……”

大概已经死了吧，或许是死在战争里了，谁知道呢……想到逐渐迎来梦境的终结，那种把心缓缓揪起来攥紧掐住直到颤抖的疼痛感，令男人鼻腔中抽动的呼吸都无法自抑地乱了频率。  
那孩子明明对自己承诺过的，承诺过他不会轻易死掉的，他的心脏和生命都会献给男人——他是他存在的意义。  
可是他现在在哪呢？男人把他丢了呀……自己只能浑浑噩噩做着梦，期待以这种方式与他相见吗？  
这种剧烈思念的疼痛……这种疼痛……已经痛到男人的手都开始发抖了。不知道结局的男人没法体会彻彻底底的绝望感，他仍无法理解艾伦已经死亡对自己来说到底是怎样的一种感受——因为没有那些记忆，所以他没有实感。  
比起那些感觉，他现在所体会的只能是无边无垠的相思，可这种绝望的相思却令他更无以复加地痛苦着。

他突然想起这几天做的梦，他梦到了他们在北非战区的第三次相遇。男人站在悍马车门前警戒，在另一支游行示威的警戒军队中看到了少年。那是在美国驻巴格达的大使馆门口，挤满了所谓的“伊斯兰佬”，用阿拉伯语或者不纯正的英语大喊着“美国狗！滚出伊拉克！”“TW早晚会灭亡！”之类的话。  
男人远远地看到了大道另一边警戒的西欧军，他下意识地仔细看着那个队伍的同时，心里也自嘲地想着怎么可能会看到那个孩子呢？这种概率是一万个一亿个不可能的。  
可，偏偏就是看到了他，偏偏这不可能的概率就是发生了。男人看到了那双向自己睨来的绿色的眼，即使那双眼躲在布满灰尘而肮脏的脸上面。  
他与他遥遥对视着，但无法做出下一步举动。因为游行的人有些躁动起来，跃跃欲试想跨越警戒线。有守在大使馆内的狙击手向警戒线前的地面上开枪警示，在地上炸裂的残剩弹片呈角度击中一个伊斯兰佬的大腿，他那疼得嗷嗷大叫的吵闹和叫骂声这才稍微将“伊斯兰佬”逼退了一些。  
这些游行的伊拉克人中很可能混着“人肉炸弹”，他们的目的就是用自爆的方式尽可能的炸死任何美国大兵，或者任何隶属于“TW”的人。

地面一片狼藉，全是游行示威的人砸过来的石头、酒瓶之类的东西，有个蒙着黑纱的伊拉克妇女向美军队伍里扔出的酒瓶刚好砸在男人身边的悍马上炸裂开。男人迅速避闪了一下，悍马车窗的防弹玻璃倒是完全没事，他朝那妇女睨了一眼又转眼盯着少年的方向。他看不清他的表情，但他知道少年的眼睛没有一刻从自己身上移开。  
男人抬起手向少年做出了手语。（特种部队用的手势语。）  
‘九点。第二基地附近。’  
少年靠在装甲车旁向男人竖起大拇指，接着做了一个OK的手势。（意思是‘收到，没有问题。’）  
因为距离较远，男人看不到少年的手在微微颤抖；听不到他的呼吸声变得急促；体会不到此刻少年心中的欣喜和激动。  
那天的警戒并未发生汽车炸弹爆炸或者自杀式爆炸的袭击，也没有与当地人发生武装冲突，一切还算顺利地收场。所以男人早早地换了便装从第二基地里出来，走过被严格警戒的第一大道，在飞着蛾子的灯柱下与那个少年相见。  
少年之前那板寸发型也长了起来，刘海从中间微微分开顺着脸庞汇集。男人在昏沉的灯光下能看到少年的发丝散发出暖融融的棕色，睫毛的影子也被头顶的灯光照射着拉长，投影在他绿色的瞳孔下，令男人看不见他的眼神。  
“能见你活着，还不赖。”  
“我绝对不会轻易死掉的。”少年看着眼前微微仰起脸的兵长，他能看见灯光打在男人眼底的颜色，是深海的颜色。  
这是他的信仰，他的力量，是一切，一切的源头和证据，所以他不会轻易死掉的。大概从四年前听到那句话开始，他便毫无缘由地觉得自己的命是属于这个男人的吧。想到这，少年的鼻子有点酸，眼眶泛红。  
他们沉默地对视着，直到男人缓缓开口轻声问道：  
“你愿意来我的部队吗？”  
而少年握起拳头放在心口的位置，向男人作了一个早就过时了的、男人那个年代才有的西欧军礼，且坚定不移地说道：

“我愿意为兵长献出心脏。”

（二十三）

西欧军方面的负责人从没见过上校亲自来要人的情况，看到男人出示的证件从电脑里的“TW”二级机密资料库扫描确认后就愣住了，货真价实的“那个兵长”啊……  
挂了传唤艾伦的电话之后，他看着上校身边的叫李岩的中国人，想必他就是那个曾经利用通信网络黑掉整个区域的联络系统，逆向追踪了四十五天而一举捣毁了非常著名的“力纳赛”恐怖组织老巢的人吧？  
再看着窗外树荫下站在悍马车外抽烟的男人——那个棕黄头发的迈克，他就是美军驻伊拉克的拆弹组里最著名的“消声器”，成功完成拆弹任务一千多次的“拆弹怪物”吧？  
这个被人口耳相传的上校身边还有许多各式各样奇怪又强大的人物，而眼前的这个出身自西欧军的男人才是最传奇的一个。仅仅在二十三岁就获得了西欧正规军的上校军衔，这是全球历史上最年轻的上校。而转入了美军陆空特种武装从零开始的“那个兵长”更是不可思议地在三十三岁获得了美军的上校军衔，他的战斗力到底强到了什么程度？  
但是，无论他的军衔有多高，他从未离开过战场。无论多么细微低等的任务他都会照常参与，据说他甚至没有自己的办公室。而这个神秘的作战班在外执行任务时几乎没人能知道他们就是传说中的“特别作战班”，即使你与他擦肩而过。  
能活着亲眼见到他是多么幸运的事啊，据说战争接结束之后，“那个兵长”或许会被追封为少将甚至中将——虽然自己作为另一个军种的上级这样崇敬“那个兵长”好像有点不妥……  
可又转念一想，自己部队里某个孩子就要成为“阿兹卡班”的一员了吗？那到底是怎样的一个孩子，怎么会有足够的资格让“那个兵长”亲自动身上门来要？要知道，“TW”的所有有志向的军人都是以进入美军陆空特种武装力量为最高追求和荣耀，何况是重中之重的特别作战班。

艾伦走进办公室向长官致敬：“长官！”  
少年又缓缓向男人看去，只见他还是那张没有表情的扑克脸，并未向自己盯来。再看向李岩，对方正向自己眨着眼，艾伦没忍住，咧嘴无声地笑了起来。  
在等艾伦军衔进入最终审核的时候，男人就带着少年先出门往悍马走去了，留下李岩等待少年的审核资料。  
“我说过我们会再见的吧？”迈克叼着烟，笑哈哈地握拳捣向少年的肩膀，又伸出粗壮的手臂开玩笑地圈住了少年——他可没把他当同僚，而是当孩子一样对待了。  
男人经过迈克和艾伦的身边坐进了车的后位，倚在不太舒服的靠背上，仰着头从唇缝里呼出的烟雾顺着敞开的车门游移在空中，最终在少年的头顶飘散。  
少年站在车门外，被靠在车上的迈克打打闹闹地箍住。与迈克反向的他正好面对着坐在车里的男人，看到他叼着烟斜睨着自己，吐烟时唇角微微向旁边荡开，看起来像一个隐晦的、不易察觉的微笑表情。  
少年仰头静静看着他，像仰望着一个神祗，心里想的是：

‘终于守住了这道风景。’

男人也安静低眼睨着他，突然伸出手来抚乱了少年的头发，少年缩着脖子眯眼笑了起来。迈克是背向兵长，当眼角瞥见车里的男人伸出手抚向少年的头发那一刻，迈克吃惊地转头看向男人，在一瞬间看到回过头去的兵长那半边脸上露出了他从未见过的表情——带着淡淡的温和，和像一个平凡男人那样的神色。  
迈克缓缓转过头，看着远处被太阳烘烤的灼热空气翻腾起的热浪模糊了所见的景色，撇着嘴意味深长地无声笑了出来。

窗外的悍马离开基地的时候，那个西欧军的上尉笑着却颇感无奈地摇摇头，手里捏着少年非常细致的个人资料。  
“那个兵长”的嗅觉果然很敏锐，因为艾伦·耶格尔这个刚满十六岁的少年是整个团里出类拔萃的优等兵之一。不但修满了语言学，且成绩还不错。他的狙击水平更是拔尖，一千米的距离可十五发十二精中。（精确击中目标。）  
共十八项专业技能考核和九项特种部队大纲任务都最终以高分完成，每一季的战斗力水平测试也一直居高不下。少年的耐力、个人战斗力，特别是学习能力已经强到了一种境界，实实在在是一个难能可贵的人才。  
更加重要的一项，是这个少年已经杀过了人，也见过不少战友死亡，但在定期的心理测试检查中他的精神一直没有受到干扰。对于这些还未成年的雏兵来说，心理问题反而是最严重却也最棘手的问题，这种问题却从未在他身上出现过。  
上尉甚至能从少年身上看到“那个兵长”的影子——冷静、智慧和仍未间断的强大。他更不可思议地觉得少年有朝一日或许会变成超越“那个兵长”的存在。

跟着B连A班轮值的日子过的很快，起码对艾伦来说很快。每天要外出巡逻，偶尔会接到其他兵团拆弹组的援助请求，艾伦就跟着迈克和乔去执行拆弹任务。（B连A班就是特别作战班，就是‘阿兹卡班’。）  
他们所接下的活儿都是专业拆弹组搞不定的，换句话说就是极凶险的炸弹。  
比如眼前那个高高砌起的垃圾堆——这是一个反常的现象，因为美军会要求巡逻区内的商户定期清理垃圾，就算街道仍是肮脏不堪也不会有垃圾“成堆”的现象存在。  
一旦发现路边多了一堆垃圾，在拆弹专家的眼里这种逻辑很简单明了——‘那是一堆不该出现在这里的东西。’  
在北非独立战区的军队里有一句广为流传的话——什么才是你最大的敌人？不是恐怖分子，不是反美游击队，不是伊拉克窑子，是土炸弹。  
更加奇特的是，大多数殉职的拆弹专家并非是在拆弹时被直接炸死，而是在护送往返途中被路边炸弹炸死的。那些要人命的炸弹究竟都是什么样子的呢？  
可能是一个玩具汽车、牲畜的尸体、暖壶壳、废弃的布娃娃，甚至只是一个空可乐罐。这些看似寻常的物品却是外来兵巨大的心理阴影，那些反“TW”、反美的武装分子已经利用这种“巧妙”的炸药得手过不知道多少次了。他们把炸药设在路边，当有外来兵经过的时候就远程遥控引爆，然后逃之夭夭。  
他们甚至不需要自己去安置炸弹，小小一笔钱就能随处雇来一名失业的伊拉克人去做这种事。

而此时迈克要拆的土炸弹已经明显到能看见似乎是故意没有藏好的引线，高高堆起的垃圾堆上也能看到类似氧气罐的东西。最明显的还是围住那堆炸弹而摆放的大石块，和挖好的沟渠。目的太明显了，就是为了阻碍拆弹机器人。（拆弹机器人：小型坦克状，一般高约50厘米，重量三公斤左右。带有摄像头和可活动的机器手臂。有远程控制系统，由拆弹专家在爆炸范围外从屏幕上远程操控拆弹机器人进行拆弹。只有拆弹机器人完成不了的任务，专家才会上场。）  
这堆土炸弹的堆放高度目测得有个三十公斤，专业拆弹组早就吓得退了四条街。这炸弹要是爆炸，方圆四十米内的三层楼房全都能炸上天。  
据说C连拆弹专业组的组长一周前殉职了，他是在拆弹时遇上了二次爆炸装置。他成功地拆了第一个电子引信，却不知道引线延伸了几米处的地下埋着第二个炸弹系统。当成功处理完第一个土炸弹而进行现场线索调查的时候，他触发了他所不知道的、且专门为他准备的第二个爆炸装置。（拆弹专家的任务确实有“调查爆炸现场”这一项。）  
可想而知那些反美分子对拆弹专家有多么的恨之入骨，他们设置这些土炸弹就是为了尽可能地炸死职业为“拆弹专家”的外来兵。因为只要一个拆弹专家消失，他们就能为所欲为那么一小会儿。

艾伦端着枪抬头瞄向旁边的楼房或者商铺，精神高度集中地警戒着。虽然有疏散人员拿着大喇叭轮番用阿拉伯语、库尔德语和英语对准居民区喊着疏散警示，但总有那么些不知道在想什么的伊拉克人仍趴在自己家的窗台上观望着。  
艾伦早就见识过伊拉克人对美国人的敌意，但他还是没来由地讨厌这些在听到疏散警示后仍无动于衷甚至还像看戏一样的伊拉克人。  
每一个伸出脑袋想一探究竟的伊斯兰佬都是潜在危险，警戒人员的工作就是排除这些危险。如果看到有人拿着手机出现在拆弹现场周围，是可以毫不犹豫开枪射击的。（土炸弹中“电子引爆”的大部分是用手机信息引爆。）  
艾伦从没杀过任何一个有着不确定因素的伊拉克人，他杀的都是持有枪械的武装分子。所以在这一刻，少年有些犹豫了，他不知道自己是否能开枪射击那些不能确定的伊拉克人。  
当艾伦无意回头瞥了一眼正在往炸弹堆走去的迈克时，他彻底怔住了——迈克居然没有穿防爆服，直接提着液氧枪和工具箱就不紧不慢地往炸弹堆走去。（液氧枪，用来将电子引线的温度降低到无法爆破的程度，可成功拆弹。）  
“为什么？”少年吃惊地问悍马边的乔，本来给迈克穿防爆服的工作是由乔来完成的。  
“那大概是六十磅炸药。”乔依旧严肃警戒着：“如果爆炸我们全得完蛋，迈克的防爆服都会被炸成灰。”乔似乎看到一个可疑的目标，用枪对准他，从狙击镜里观察着。  
“‘我只想死得舒服点’这话迈克说的。”乔的狙击枪从刚才的目标上移开：“在重大拆弹任务中他从来不穿防爆服，没用的，不可能跑出‘绝对死亡范围’。”（防爆服重达40公斤，很热很重，穿着极不舒服。）  
“三十米。”迈克在距离爆炸物还有三十米，距离悍马有三百七十米的地方说着。  
“收到。”听到耳机里传来迈克的声音，乔摁着耳机回复道。  
艾伦没再说话，转而盯着周围的商铺和居民楼。  
“哇喔——”迈克虽然是吹了声口哨，但听似是在缓解巨大的压力：  
“Big Man……四枚TM151。乔，再向后退三百米。”（TM151：炸弹型号。）  
“收到！”乔彻底皱起了眉头，向悍马另一边警戒的少年喊着：  
“上车！快点！”  
可是艾伦迟疑着没有上车，他在端着步枪从狙击镜里观察着远处一个趴在三楼窗台观望的伊拉克人。那人手里拿着什么黑色的像手机的物体，只有一瞬间少年没有看清楚，因为那人看到艾伦向他瞄准观察的时候就忽然把手里的东西下意识地藏住了。  
“你在等什么！”  
乔又从悍马里探出头来对着少年喊道：“快点上车啊——”  
“砰——！！”  
乔的话还没说完，就看见少年迅速拔出绑在腿上的A1手枪瞄准、开枪，快速且干脆利落地精确命中了距悍马车后方一百二十米、两点方向位于居民楼三层的某个目标人物，紧接着乔看到少年向目标方向跑去。（A1是指型号为M1911A1的手枪。）  
“三号你要干嘛？！”乔咬牙向艾伦背影大喊着：“艾伦！”  
“那个人好像拿着手机。”艾伦边跑边说话的喘气声从耳机里传来：“我那枪应该不至于打死他。”  
少年下不了手射杀不确定的目标，他心中仍存在着某种慈悲。刚才射向目标的那一枪他对准了对方的右胸口上方，大概是射穿了他的大菱形肌，走运的话是死不掉的。（大菱形肌：锁骨下方肩胛那。）  
“Fuck!”  
乔低声骂了一句，追着艾伦向目标位置跑去，同时摁着耳机对迈克说道：“艾伦好像发现了目标，我们正前往查看。”  
“操蛋玩意儿。”迈克抬手往手套上蹭掉额头上的汗，口气略微轻松地说道：  
“你们慢慢查，我这已经搞定了，呼……”他坐在地上呼了口气，喘息着轻微笑了两声，听起来就像性高潮。  
已经来到目标位置三楼的艾伦开枪打烂了门锁，踹开门的瞬间就能看到中弹躺在地上的伊斯兰佬。那人确实没有死亡甚至没有昏迷，他居然还在用左手颤颤巍巍地摁着手机。艾伦跑过去一脚踹开那人手里的手机，厚重的军靴踢破了那人的手指，他疼得张大嘴巴却发不出声。  
艾伦只是匆忙转头对跟上来的乔竖起手掌说道：  
“先别杀他。”  
然后少年捡起墙角的手机，翻看着信息记录——就在刚刚的两分钟内这个手机发了一条信息，信息内容是：  
‘BooooM！’

可惜，没有引爆，因为迈克已经搞定了。但少年深深地明白，或许晚那么几秒就会造成无法挽回的严重后果。因为自己没有杀死眼前的这个人，因为自己的不确定、失误的判断，可能刚才死的就是迈克。  
少年无表情地低眼睨向躺在脚边的这个露出了恐惧神色的伊斯兰佬，然后握着手里的A1对准了他心口开了枪，直到两声枪响后再也没有子弹而只发出扣动扳机的“叭叭”声。那人躺在地上逐渐没有了动作，睁着的眼一直盯着少年，直到瞳孔扩散也未闭起。

少年开始怀疑自己那悲悯的心情是否是毫无用处的东西。

（二十四）

艾伦的心情有点不好，即使乔回来之后一直在跟其他人说艾伦的枪法超准，可以跟有“子弹”之称的霍尔一拼。  
在艾伦没到A班之前，霍尔应该是A班里最小的人了，二十四岁，就这样也比十六岁的艾伦大了整整八年。他在美军的“狙击杀人狂”排行榜上已经名列前茅了，单场战役中狙击射杀的反美武装分子或者恐怖分子最高记录达到一百零三人。被乔这样说道之后，霍尔不仅没有不爽，反而对艾伦更加刮目相看了。  
大家都微妙地很喜欢这个少年，不仅仅是因为他散发着罕见的纯净，最重要的是少年是有真材实料的人，他们也终于明白兵长为何会亲自去要人了。少年放在同龄士兵中绝对是出类拔萃数一数二的，就算是放在陆空特种部队里也够得上是拔尖儿的战士。  
特别是整整一年以来与他接触频繁的迈克和乔更加直接地感受到，少年身上有某种奇怪的气息，奇怪到类似无知——他不怕死。  
无论是什么情势下，他都不会出现“恐惧”这一现象。不会因为害怕而急喘，或者声音不平稳之类的。他的表现一直都非常镇静、灵敏，会莫名地让人觉得有兵长的风格。  
说他是无知，不对。说他是冷血，好像也不对。有时候少年散发出的那种“没有恐惧反应”的现象会稍微令人感到害怕，就像一个怪物——不过这倒是跟怪物聚集的“阿兹卡班”意外地相符。  
与其说少年不惧怕死亡，不如说他觉得自己根本不会死，他没给自己任何死亡的机会。或许某天他真的不小心被敌人打死了，在最后的那一刻肯定连他自己都会惊诧，都会挂着“没料到”的表情吧。  
这种类似无知的状态已经远远超出了“怪物”的范畴，这也是他在不间断地、逐渐变强的原因。  
说起来，这个原因全部源自兵长，因为少年认为自己的生命并不属于自己，而是属于那个男人的。除非男人死了，或者他来结束少年生命，不然自己一定会一直活下去，没有人可以让他遇见死亡。  
从另一个角度来看，这也算是某种形式的奇怪和强大吧。

现在他却被自己的心情搅乱了节拍，他不是体会不到恐惧，只是他恐惧的事情是来自一些更深层的东西，而非自身的死亡。  
比如今天的拆弹任务，因为自己没有判断清楚的关系，差点导致迈克殉职。就算乔和迈克根本没有往那方面想，但其中的利害关系他自己是深切地体会到了。  
只是他又换位思考一下，如果今天射杀了那个伊拉克人，却发现那人根本不是“炸弹人”的话，那自己又会是什么心情？杀了一个不相干的无辜的人……会是什么心情？迈克的命是命，伊拉克人的命就更不值钱吗？  
‘不。’少年蹙着眉，胸口有点闷‘我没那样想……’  
可是……到底要怎么做？宁可错杀一千，也不放过一个吗？  
艾伦有些沉默地离开休息室，回宿舍拿着换洗的衣服去了澡堂。说他是挑准了这么晚的时间去也可以，因为兵长规律的生活习惯告诉少年此刻在澡堂里能遇见他——兵长喜欢安静。  
男人穿着黑色麻布长裤，裸着上身从淋浴间里出来，走进置物室。看到少年沉默地站在立柜前走神地收拾东西，男人睨了他一眼没吭声，自顾自地用白色毛巾擦着头发，就像一早就知道他在那一样。  
他背对着少年站在另一边墙壁的立柜前沉默地整理自己的洗浴用品，但动作放慢了许多，不像以往那样迅速利落，因为他在等少年开口。  
可低着头的艾伦一直没有开口，他觉得自己作为军人纠结这种问题未免太不成熟了，于是他果然还是选择沉默，不向兵长倾诉这件事。带着不确定心情的少年转身走向淋浴间，男人见他没有要开口的意思，也不再等在原地，转身准备离开。  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”听到少年突然说话，男人停下脚步侧身看向他。  
“如果……我判断失误射杀了无辜的人，我还会是我自己吗？”少年忧郁地低头睨着墙角：“我会变成……别的什么吗？”  
男人看着少年的背影，少年的话很奇怪，但是男人能明白他在说什么。他是害怕迷失了自我，变得丢失了人性，变得就算误杀了谁，误杀了多少人也不会在意了。变得习惯如此，变得丧失自己。  
“害怕迷失，就是还太弱的表现。”无论是身体还是心理，都还不够……  
“可是。”少年转身看着兵长：“可是啊——”  
“记住，你无论作何选择都没有错，多种结局是在你预想之内就行，你要做的就是能全盘兜住你选择之后所产生的路。”男人看着少年难过的眼，仍面无表情地说着：“你的判断和别人判断之间的差异，是基于不同经验、原则而产生的。但是啊，你根本不用去信奉这些东西。”仍有水珠从男人的发梢滴落到脸颊上，看起来有种悲伤的错觉。  
“选择吧，究竟是忍，还是残忍，我一直以来都没有答案。人的命都是命，无论你选择了哪种，其对应的结果任何人都不可能预见到。所以……总之你就尽量自己作一个不会留下悔恨的选择吧。”  
少年越发难过，渐渐低下头缓解自己压抑的呼吸，男人可以强烈地感受到来自那个少年散发出的“善”的气息。很美好，很罕见，很直接，很浓烈，很真实——但是很稚嫩，很……违反某种生存法则。  
“艾伦。”男人向他走去，停在少年身前抬手揪住他的头发，强硬地逼迫他看着自己的双眼：“接下来我说的话你要一字不差地记住。”男人冰冷的表情令少年不由得严肃起来。  
“一，不要因为目睹重要之人的死亡而失去理智，复仇会让你丧失人性；二，不要把太多个人感情带入战争，那会让你失去判断力；三，不要总是试图保护别人而不顾自己，盲失会让你丢了性命。”男人又靠近了些：“都记住了吗？”  
少年诚实而用力地点着头，他真的有把兵长的这些话都谨记于心。感受到抓着自己头发的手松开了，对方像上次那样手指嵌进发丝里，将少年的头发抚乱。然后少年睁大眼盯着近在咫尺的兵长，看到他微微平缓了的表情，露出温和的神色。  
（二十五）

艾伦洗完澡，拿着干燥的毛巾擦头发，男人刚才的表情和抚乱他头发的动作一直都在心里挥之不去。  
少年最喜欢的就是男人那罕见的温和表情，抚摸自己头发的手掌也好温柔。可是刚才那瞬间少年却感觉不高兴，奇奇怪怪的，就是不高兴。  
自己问自己为什么会不高兴，可什么也答不上来。正一脸不爽的表情擦着头发，就看见迈克走了进来，非常豪放地开始脱衣服裤子。  
“明明是个小鬼，一脸心事是怎么回事。”  
迈克这样开玩笑地说着，但他或许是第一个发现艾伦出问题的人，早在今天巡逻完毕的时候就发现了少年的不太对劲。他断定少年会找兵长谈心事，所以事先跟头儿说了下对这件事的猜想，结果真又被他猜中了。刚才在澡堂外遇到了头儿还跟他聊了聊，于是现在开导少年的任务不知怎么的就落到了自己肩上。  
“没什么。”艾伦看到险些因为自己失误而消失的迈克，对方就像没事儿人一样面对自己，浑身的负罪感使他羞愧地红了脸。但在迈克眼里，差点还以为是自己脱光光的裸体使少年羞红了脸呢。迈克呵呵一笑，拿着浴巾光着屁股走进浴室。  
“你想听兵长的故事吗？”迈克的声音从隔间里传来：“我给你讲个头儿年轻时发生的事吧。”  
少年走进澡堂大厅，靠在的墙上凝神细听。  
“十年前在阿富汗的一次任务，他们摸进了‘黑鬼’的基地，我要是没记错那组织应该叫‘塞班纳’。那时候头儿才二十四岁吧，好像是他刚进美军第一年的时候。那次任务他的班全灭，全部死在黑鬼的基地，活下来的只剩下他一人。”（黑鬼就是恐怖组织。）  
迈克从布帘里探出头看了看，确认少年没有离开，而是靠在墙上低头沉默地听着，于是继续说道：  
“头儿本来可以救下他班上一半以上的战友，他有那个能力，但你猜猜他当时在干嘛？呵……”迈克意味不明地笑了起来：“他从基地里救出了二十七个十四岁以下的恐怖分子，他选择了救那二十七个平均年龄只有十二岁的孩子，而不是七个战友。”  
喷头落出的水声响起，迈克淋着水搓着脸和脖子，水声令他们之间稍微沉默了一会。而靠在墙上的少年已经吃惊到张着嘴巴愣怔地盯着铺着磨砂大理石的地面，不知道现在心里翻搅的是什么。迈克关了喷头，挤了沐浴露开始搓身上，又缓缓开口道：  
“有一件事是你更加想不到的。”迈克滋味难辨地放缓了搓澡的动作：“团灭事发一年后，也就是八年前，美国有五个地方先后发生的自杀式爆炸的袭击事件。特别是华盛顿和纽约那两起‘独立日爆炸案’这么出名你应该知道吧……啊不……”迈克自我否定道：“那时你还太小。”（一天内同时发生的两起自杀式爆炸，7月4号独立日，美国国庆节，爆炸分别在华盛顿和纽约。）  
“我知道……那个爆炸案。”

八岁会小吗？八岁的他可是已经在战争中失去了父母，失去了所有的年纪啊。他突然想起了爷爷，那是在中国时收养自己的老和尚。他想起了跟爷爷住在庙里的日子，想起了檀香味弥漫的休息室里那台只能使用模拟信号的老旧彩电，少年就是在那台电视上看到了‘独立日爆炸案’的新闻。  
“炸弹人是两个孩子，一个十一岁，一个十三岁。身上捆满了炸药，背着整整一书包的IED。那天节日游行的人非常多，纽约死亡两百三十多人，华盛顿死亡一百七十多人，当时媒体铺天盖地地谴责阿富汗的恐怖组织这种利用孩子当炸弹人的行为。”  
少年突然想起了当时在新闻里确实看到公布的照片是两个孩子模样的中东男孩儿，各国都在谴责恐怖组织的这一恶行，居然洗脑孩子当炸弹人。新闻里还播出了全球各种示威游行和反恐演讲，轰动了很久很久。  
“但全世界都不知道的是……”迈克挤了些洗发水在手掌里却没接下来的动作，只是静静站着继续说道：“那些制造恐怖袭击的孩子，就出自当时被头儿救出来的那二十七个阿富汗籍儿童。”  
少年彻底惊怔了，一直盯着地面的瞳孔也开始颤抖。

“二十七个孩子里还有一半都是那个叫‘塞班纳’恐怖组织里的成员，头儿执行任务之前就猜到那些被当作人质的孩子可能已经是恐怖分子了，但他还是选择把他们救出去。”迈克双手搓了搓手里的洗发水，然后将它们打在头发上抓起泡沫：“包括八年前蒙大拿州的州长被绑架，也是那些孩子所在的‘塞班纳’干的，虽然我不清楚那些孩子有没有参与。”  
沉默了几秒他突然问道：  
“艾伦，你是否觉得兵长当初就不该救那些孩子，如果让你选择，你会怎样选择？”  
“我……”沉默了许久的少年一开口却觉得喉咙干涩难受，他不是滋味地吞咽了下，说道：“我不知道……如果能预见后来发生的事，大概……谁也不会选择救那些孩子……”  
少年明白自己是软弱的，正是因为无法预见，才会软弱到无法做出选择。他想，兵长一定后悔做了那种选择吧，如果再给他一次机会，兵长还会那样选择吗？  
迈克自嘲而短促地笑了笑，他打开喷头把全身都冲干净之后，裸着从隔间里走出来拿浴巾圈在腰上，又用毛巾随便擦着头发和胸毛，坐在凳子上沉默了许久他终于又开口：  
“美国政府没有拿钱赎出蒙大拿州的州长，所以同年圣诞节‘塞班纳’施行了报复袭击，目标是纽约中央火车站，你懂得那里人流量有多大。六个地点整整四吨炸药，并且火车上也有。”迈克摇摇头：“无孔不入的黑鬼们。”  
“那次爆炸，死了多少人？”少年对纽约中央火车站的爆炸袭击没有印象。  
“BooooM——！！”  
迈克故意大吼一声吓吓艾伦，又抿着嘴说道：“如果爆炸，那绝对会超越曾经‘911’的死亡人数。而现实不是<源代码>那部电影，没有人能够回到过去改变历史。但是那次没有爆炸，想知道为什么吗？”迈克盯着艾伦的眼睛。  
“当初头儿救出的某个后来一直呆在‘塞班纳’的孩子，主动向美军透露了这个报复计划，所以那天没有炸起来。但那孩子因为背叛了‘塞班纳’，最终被黑鬼砍了头。”迈克看着少年再一次震惊的脸：  
“我就是在头儿的作战班全灭之后补上的人，我见证了他逐渐变得强大起来的整个过程，不是指战斗力的强大。”迈克摇着头，拇指戳了戳自己心口的位置：“是心理上的、精神上的，我没法达到他的境界。”他顿了顿，有点惆怅：“仍然会有无数需要我做出选择的时刻，这选择总让人感到无力。”  
迈克起身走到艾伦面前拍拍他的肩膀：  
“强大，就是不用做出选择。用你的眼睛去精确判断是否扣动扳机，且绝不后悔。”  
迈克往门口走去，对艾伦最后说道：  
“人和人之间的联系是非常微妙的，你认为那孩子为什么会冒死透露信息？”迈克消失在拐角。

少年顿悟。  
我们永远不会知道做出的选择会延展出怎样的故事，且永远不会知道那些选择是对还是错。在“人生、人性”这个有着许多路口的旅途上，那就尽量选择让自己别后悔的路吧——无论从中衍出怎样的代价，做好面对一切可能的准备。

‘决不后悔……吗。’


	4. Chapter 4

（二十六）

少年突然想吃蜂蜜，男人就出门去给他买了一罐。  
在从超级市场出来的时候，他终于忍不住顺着底格里斯河来到了美国大使馆前的道路上。大使馆变得比以往更加整洁安静了许多，因为这里不再有迫击炮的袭击，因为世界战争基本结束了。  
谁知道呢，男人冷笑着移开视线。  
他拎着食品袋不知不觉地走在去往第二基地的路上，天色已晚，他自己都不知道自己在干什么，为何要往第二基地走。  
是在怀念着部队吗？怀念着战争吗？不再厮杀的自己已经感觉不到活着的实感了吗？  
直到他走到那个灯柱下，不由自主地停住了脚步。绕着灯泡飞舞的蛾子看起来还像五年前的那些，可是灯光已经发出“滋滋”的声音且变得闪烁不定了。  
男人这才发现，他想看的根本不是基地，根本不是。  
他想看的只是这个残旧的灯柱而已。  
背靠在灯柱上，传来了冰凉的水泥的触感，他的艾伦肯定要比这温暖得多。就算是没有触碰到他，就算是只看着艾伦那被睫毛的影子遮住了的瞳孔，男人都觉得温暖，因为温暖的感觉来自一道视线。  
他换了个姿势，半个额头抵在灯柱上，闪烁的灯光像黑夜空中的闪电，缓缓体会着流过内心的巨大悲哀在心中丝丝作响。  
男人大概已经接受了少年死亡的事实，死亡对于他来说并不可怕，他从未怕过死，他知道他的艾伦也不会怕死。而现在体会到的痛苦，是因为孤独——他们已经不在一个世界了。  
等另一个世界的艾伦恢复了视力，他会带那孩子去看一切想看的东西。然后等自己把所有的事情都想起来之后，他会没有顾虑地去寻找他，寻找属于自己的那个少年。  
男人不怕死，他只是怕忘记艾伦，忘记曾与他发生过的种种。每次梦见与艾伦曾经的日常，他都感到极端的满足和绝望。所以为了把那些回忆一滴都不剩地拽回来，他每天都会好好地躺下、闭眼、入睡，迎来梦境。  
渐渐走向故事的结局。

我梦见了蝴蝶，但蝴蝶才是真实的啊。

男人惊醒，靠在灯柱上睁着眼，总出现在梦中的那个模糊的声音是在提醒男人，自己一直都在黄粱一梦中吗？他不明白那句话的意义，蝴蝶和梦境到底谁是真实的，谁是虚幻的。  
他的手扶着冰凉的灯柱，如果此刻正在梦境里，可这是多么真实的感受啊……

少年的视力恢复了许多，虽然仍然看不清具体的物品，但颜色和朦胧的轮廓是可以辨别了。即使他捧着男人的脸，蹙眉使劲想看清楚他的样子。但是，做不到，根本无法看清。  
男人会打开他的手，然后黑着脸爆着青筋扯着少年的脸颊向两边横向拉扯。看到少年吃痛求饶的表情，他突然想到这个世界的艾伦也碰过他的脸，男人突然放松了扯着少年脸颊的手，静静地坐进了沙发里，转头看着窗外灰色的罕见雨天。  
“你又想起了什么？”少年靠在窗边的墙上问道：“告诉我吧。”  
男人的手肘支着沙发，手掌撑着下巴捂着嘴那样坐着，沉默了几分钟。少年已经习惯了男人的这种沉默，他明白男人此刻的难过。  
男人梦见了艾伦常常站在身后给他做头部按摩，手指轻柔的触觉，这是他们少得可怜的触碰之一，现在那残留的触觉变成了男人心里巨大的伤疤。  
“以前他常常给我按摩头部。”男人看着细小的雨丝，他突然很想去淋一淋，那大概会让自己从这种焦躁的伤痛里清醒过来吧？  
“如果他像你刚才那样碰我的脸，我也会像刚才那样修理他。”  
男人突然平静地看向窗边的少年想着——人和人、世界和世界之间的关系很微妙，原来真的有另一个自己在别的空间生存着，或许整个世界真的就只是一个人的梦境而已，当那人醒来的时候，我们是否还会继续存在？

‘我梦见了蝴蝶，但蝴蝶才是真实的啊。’  
这句话再次掠过男人的脑海，有那么一瞬间他好像突然从虚空中抓住了这句话的涵意，那种无与伦比的共鸣感又在他颅腔震动着，但它果然在下一刻从指缝里溜走了。  
少年走到男人身后，手指摸索着停在他的头发里轻轻按摩着。少年能感受到沉默了一会的男人忽然因牙关紧咬而带动起太阳穴的筋络在逐渐绷紧，和他喉咙中压制住的哽咽。  
男人终于忍不住迅速地站起身走了几步，绕过桌子放缓了脚步。左手慌乱地扶着墙壁，颤抖着右手揉向自己的眉心，浑身发抖抿住唇忍着往外汹涌的感受。

疼痛……心中的疼痛……刺得他体无完肤。

（二十七）

在迈克眼里，少年变得更加向上，更加清澈。那种“善”却“强大”的感觉非常奇妙——“美好”，迈克是这么形容的。  
“阿兹卡班”因为他的存在，气氛甚至渐渐明媚起来。艾伦就像一家人里年龄最小的那个，大家总是默默地以自己的方式护着他。  
比如送CD给艾伦的沃克金和霍尔，闲暇的时候，对音乐有特殊执着的这两个黑人还会教艾伦非洲鼓和‘掌拍’。（掌拍，用手掌打节拍，拍手掌或大腿甚至肚皮。非洲人喜欢这种演奏方式，甚至有时候不用任何乐器，只很多人用掌拍打节奏就能演奏出很棒的非洲音乐。）  
比如性格孤僻的特纳，他给人一种跟兵长有点类似的感觉，孤独、难以接近。却在一次武装冲突中真正救了艾伦一条命，他绝对是一个值得信赖的战友。（特纳个人战斗力与沃克金并列排在“阿兹卡班”第二的位置。）  
比如艾伦崇拜的约翰尼，他曾经隶属于CIA，从此他就会像迈克教艾伦拆弹那样，教他学习了一些潜水渗入敌后技巧，或者空降渗入的技巧。例如艾伦在委内瑞拉时没有选修的“鱼雷发射口出去和返回的技能”；或者给他讲解研究特别行动的策略、武器和技术装备的构造与使用方法、秘密潜入和撤出敌国领土的手段、装备特种小分队的手段等，这些艾伦非常有兴趣的东西。  
但对艾伦最特别的还要属四十二岁的乔，他曾经有一个家庭，妻子和唯一的儿子在十二年前的西班牙‘排犹暴动’中丧生，即使他的妻儿都不是犹太人。  
如果他的儿子还活着，应该跟艾伦差不多大了吧。但是乔对艾伦的关心却是某种奇怪的严格——比如他总是责备艾伦不吃西兰花，或者主动监督艾伦的模拟飞行训练。甚至乔会按时买钙片给艾伦，且逼着他一定要吃。（乔的空战能力排A班第二，第一是兵长。）  
不过乔总是这样，对谁都很关心，爱操心。只是十六岁的艾伦让乔那种保护欲的性格更加无可救药地展现了吧，不愧是班上年纪最大的人……  
迈克就像老师，乔就像教父。即使他们从未小看艾伦，但班上所有人都把艾伦当孩子。当然，兵长也不例外。

兵长心情好的时候喜欢摸少年的头，但少年每次都顶着那头已经被抚成了鸟窝的狂野发型，高兴、无奈又带点纠结地盯着兵长离开的背影。  
兵长心情好的时候，会拿出小提琴来演奏。大多是极优美的曲子，所有人都会沉浸在那种安详的氛围里。  
偶尔是俏皮的<野蜂飞>，艾伦第一次听到这曲子的时候就一直憋住笑，因为听起来像尿急或者像在某种鬼屋里……乔说这曲子兵长常常会在空战之前为大家演奏一遍，有鼓舞士气的作用。说因为空战就像‘野蜂飞舞’，为了保护家园而战斗着。  
被乔这样一说，少年再听<野蜂飞>好像确实有空战的感觉！  
（著名的手速小提琴曲野蜂飞）

兵长心情好的时候，还会跟艾伦一起在安全区的商贩街与当地的孩子们踢球，甚至男人跟那些孩子还混得挺熟悉的，熟到能挨个叫出他们的名字。因为这些小孩儿总是对艾伦推销自家的橄榄，艾伦常常会开心地跟他们买一些，但又抖着眉毛苦笑着看到那些孩子争相送好多橄榄给兵长。  
‘啊啊……好不爽！’有点不爽却莫名想笑的艾伦看着兵长与孩子们踢球的样子——他踢球时双手插口袋的习惯；他飞舞起来的白色领巾；他用阿拉伯语跟孩子们说话的样子；他那绝对异常罕见的真实笑容；他露出的温柔表情。  
这个时候的兵长整个人就像没有了伤痛，看起来很好。  
但艾伦看到这一幕却有点心疼兵长，那些孩子只认识穿着便装的兵长，但他们并不知他们每天丢石头追着砸的悍马车里或许就坐着穿了军服带着头盔的兵长。

兵长心情不好的时候就会踹东西，门、沙发或者迈克最喜欢的悍马，包括艾伦也要莫名被踢。而理由也总是‘打扫得不够干净！’或者‘太蠢了’之类的，甚至是‘谁让你笑了’或者‘看什么看？！’  
气急的时候就会狠狠一巴掌招呼无辜少年的后脑勺，就差直接把他扇到地上去了。艾伦真的很不喜欢别人打他的头啊！就算是兵长也——  
“兵长！”艾伦疼得脸都绿了，像史莱克那样扭曲着绿色的脸凶猛地大喊道：  
“再扇我后脑勺我就要不客气了！！”  
崩着脸的迈克坐在休息室一角忍俊不禁地挡着报纸抖着肩，只露出两个眼睛——‘艾伦喲……你他妈的不知道兵长战斗力是爆表的吗？你丫这是找死啊……’  
果不其然，少年被兵长抄住手臂一个利索的背摔，两脚朝天地摔到了沙发上，头朝下基本快要滑落到地上了。以这个角度从下而上地仰视着前面的兵长——好可怕……感觉下一秒就会被他抬脚踩脸……  
但兵长只是转身离开，迈克秒速把报纸在脸前挡好，可这一瞬间却看见艾伦不要命地伸出双手抓住兵长的脚踝，一用力欲将他绊倒。  
‘哎呦呦！’迈克又从报纸上方露出了眼睛，憋着笑声看着差点摔倒的兵长爆发了——  
男人转身抓住少年搭在沙发靠背上的小腿，准备用自己的膝盖反向压制住这个不怕死的臭小鬼，直到他拍地喊输为止。令迈克和兵长万！万！没！想！到！的是，少年灵活地挥手挡开了兵长的手臂，一翻掌居然反捉了兵长的手腕！！  
危险地眯起了眼的男人周围气压明显降低，他有点意外这个执拗着近身纠缠的臭小鬼居然有越斗越勇的迹象。  
每次想要折臂固定住少年，但总是失败。少年伸来的手掌或者手腕看似没有太大力道，却巧妙了化掉了男人的力气。他那格斗套路有点奇怪，有点类似李的中国功夫。  
男人在“乱斗会”中与李切磋过，了解了那套主擒拿技的太极拳，和主防御技的咏春拳。可艾伦的这格斗套路却有点柔道、散打加太极混合在一起的调调，稀奇古怪的。却不得不承认还挺管用，起码令男人无法快速有效地反向压制住他。（“乱斗会”就是随便你用什么套路，散打、跆拳道、柔道、空手道、中国功夫等，各种近身技能乱斗一气的军队运动项目。）

坐在角落的迈克默默在报纸上抠了两个小洞，无声却笑成狗一样地偷窥着……  
一阵火大的男人不再“怜香惜玉”，就算这里没有格斗地毯，摔在地上轻则晕厥重则骨折，男人也不顾那么多了，抿着嘴开始来真的。艾伦都有明显感觉到男人的格斗方式与刚才有极大的差距，无论是套路、速度或者力道——并且差距简直……惨不忍睹！  
“呃——！！！”  
艾伦只一招就被狠狠摔在地上，没有一秒的还手余地！摔的这一下可疼得他眼前发白，完完全全失去了招架力。男人不由分说跨跪在少年身上左手揪住他的衣领，抬起右手对准他的脸一顿乱揍，艾伦只有交叉着手臂尽量抵抗的份儿。  
目睹了兵长和艾伦扭打全过程的迈克已经彻底笑得抖成了一坨，直到兵长终于打完了艾伦而缓缓站起身，活动了一下脖子往门口走去。路过迈克的时候一挥手打烂了他一直举着的那张带有两个洞孔的报纸。  
待男人的脚步声远去，迈克才一发不可收拾地哈哈大笑起来。拍着大腿，脸涨得通红，气都喘不匀了，还要一边对少年说着：  
“干得好！艾伦！哈哈哈哈哈你他妈真是好样的！！”  
少年也没忍住，肿着眼流着鼻血，四肢大展地躺在地上跟着迈克笑开了。

笑？尽情笑吧。从此男人发现了一个很减压的乐趣——欺负艾伦。

（二十八）

迈克越来越喜欢这个少年了，敢主动跟头儿打架的，艾伦可是第一人。就算是在“乱斗会”上能让头儿动真格儿的人也并不多。迈克绝对没想到那天的头儿居然到了要动真格儿的地步，在笑完以后，他也开始重新审视了少年的个人近战能力。  
在后来的任务里或者武装冲突的交火中，迈克也多少有意无意地观察起少年来。不可思议的是少年的力量，和对自己力量的驾驭能力。迈克看着当初还在为是否扣动扳机而纠结抑郁的少年，如今已经没有丝毫疑虑了。

少年扛着60mm口径的迫击炮异常精确地炸掉了武装分子位于废弃居民楼的据点，炮弹冲出炮筒的一瞬间带起的热浪和气流卷起少年的鬓发向后飞起，他眼里的果敢和坚毅无人能比拟。  
迈克突然想起了自己最喜欢的这首歌，抛弃了软弱了的少年不正像一个致命的“鬼魂”那样吗？危险却有着异样的美丽，且带有某种致命的强大。  
‘Ghost’  
迈克缓缓笑了，因为少年开始有外号了。

在战场上的少年安静而致命；平日跟头儿在一起的艾伦却显得很欢脱和无脑；被头儿欺负的艾伦总是热血沸腾又不服输，像倔驴一样；如果艾伦一副病怏怏没精神的样子就一定是被头儿骂了；还有时常来烦自己给他讲兵长故事的艾伦那一脸蠢样儿。  
迈克不确定……非常不确定。  
已经十九岁的艾伦还是当初那个青涩的少年吗？艾伦与三年前比起来，除了身高，其他好像并没有太大变化。那些普通的日常不是照旧转着吗？可是有些细微的变化，迈克总是能感觉到却微妙地说不上来。  
到底是哪呢？到底是哪令迈克不确定少年对头儿是否有“那种”感情呢？  
那些凝视兵长背影时间越来越长的眼神吗？还是他发愣傻笑的几率变频繁了？亦或是少年单方面觉得头儿的生命受到威胁时露出的从未有过的恐惧神色？甚至是已经在青春躁动期的少年却相当排斥看A片……这不得不让人怀疑他的取向啊。

还有艾伦军籍的事，从西欧军调转军籍的事好像没有搞定，大概是因为艾伦在西欧军没有服满役的缘故。每个人都知道兵长是绝对不会放艾伦回去的，可是艾伦要继续呆在美军就没有任何晋升机会，甚至没有军衔。就像一个“临时工”一样，这换作别的军人都是绝对要考虑的重要因素。  
被男人这样告知的时候，少年却没有表现出任何疑虑，只要能呆在兵长身边战斗，其他一切都没有关系。

这绝非是少年只有一腔热血而欠考虑的决定，眼前这个男人可是唯一一个比自己生命还重要的存在，军衔和其他一切都完全不是会令少年考虑的问题。唯一会让他想要窥探的问题，大概是自己在对方心中有多大重量吧。  
少年没有经历过“爱”这种柔情且极端危险的情愫，但他非常明白自己的内心早已不再单纯的只是崇敬和向往而已。这几年他也一直害怕着，他弄不清自己最最真实的想法，该怎么判断关于感情的事呢？用什么作为衡量的标准？万一只是自己想歪了，想多了，想错了怎么办？  
部队是不允许这种行为的……他明白的。

而且艾伦发现自己越来越讨厌被兵长摸头了，以前不清楚自己这是什么毛病，明明早先还会高兴的不得了。直到现在他才明白，他讨厌被兵长当成孩子看待。其他所有人把他当孩子都没关系，无所谓，只有兵长不行，可兵长却是最把他当孩子看的那个！  
但为何如此排斥被那个男人当孩子，少年却不敢深思这个问题。他一直都在逃避、自我否定，他非常不确定甚至不敢多想。总是警告自己：‘就当是一种错觉吧。’、‘我没有那种癖好，我很正常不是吗？’、‘求你不要再继续想这个事了艾伦！’  
直到迈克问出了口。

“你对头儿是不是有那个意思。”迈克跟艾伦拿着手柄坐在空荡荡的游戏室里打着<使命召唤>的游戏对战，眼看着迈克的人物已经被艾伦打的血槽见底了，他突然这样问道：“就……你懂的，情啊爱呀之类的。”  
“你怎么……我……你不……”少年惊怔而停下的空当已经被迈克秒杀。  
“Damn！”迈克把手柄往沙发上一扔笑骂道：“我真他妈该去当心理医生，居然次次都能猜中你们这些破心事！”  
“我又……没说有。”艾伦突然不知道以什么表情面对迈克，向另一边偏头回避着。  
“臭小子！”迈克抓起桌子上未拆包装的巧克力威化向少年身上砸去，大骂道：“你觉得我是大嘴巴吗？难道你觉得我会说出去？！”  
“我只是……”艾伦蹙眉，心跳加快，谈论这件事令他感到压抑和害怕：  
“我只是不确定。”  
“你最好还是确认一下你自己的想法，是就是，不是就趁早调整好来。”迈克点了根烟：“最近你已经苦恼得很明显了啊艾伦。”  
“就是没法确定……才会苦恼啊。”与迈克说这些竟比想象中的要轻松许多，大概是因为基本什么事都会找他商量。真的就像恩师一样，有曾经在爷爷那体会过的家人的感觉。  
“我教你怎么确定。”

于是少年搬着不大但挺重的一箱碟片、杂志和海报回到了自己房间，随后拿出了几张碟子看了下封面，全是极色情的女人裸体或者直接是影片的截图当作封面。心里一阵排斥感涌了上来，他也说不上为什么就是不想看这种色情录像，好像亵渎了内心的某种……  
信仰。  
迈克教他看看那些A片，然后看看自己对男女性爱有没有“感觉”，然后自己“处理”一下，在“处理”的时候到底是拿谁做幻想对象的。  
以性试爱，再直接不过了。可少年却很害怕也很排斥，所以他扣上了纸壳箱，将它放到了床底下。

（二十九）

男人与少年不一样的地方在于，他非常明白自己内心的想法，完完全全没有丝毫怀疑过，并非常坚定且沉默地守护着那无法撼动的内心。  
从看到少年那双脚的照片开始，他就已经爱上他了吧。可能更早，早在他不知不觉养成了看那些乱码邮件的习惯开始。或许更早，早在几乎没有过笑容的他对着那个十三岁的孩子微笑开始。  
如果这些都仍不能作为依据，那么男人一定是在那个蛾子飞舞的灯柱下，听到少年说：‘我愿意为兵长献出心脏’开始，从而掉入了一个奇怪的轮回里。这个轮回只叙说着一个男人和一个少年之间的感情，他们的故事发生在很多世界里。  
可能是一个关于杀手的世界；可能是一个连细菌都不存在的孤寂世界；也可能是一个被困在三层围墙内的人类反抗着巨人的世界；甚至是他此刻所处的这个战火纷飞的世界。  
这是轮回，无数个思念体拼凑起来的时空隧道。  
而现在看来，他确确实实是处在一个轮回里。只不过他并不是那个轮回的开始，或许也不会是最后。

男人躺在床上，头又开始疼了。  
他突然很想吃牛角面包，因为这能令男人想起艾伦的脸。不是落地窗前坐着的那个少年，而是属于自己的那个艾伦。  
艾伦不喜欢牛角面包，虽然在行军时他可以饥不择食，但在有选择的情况下，他还是非常挑食的。  
想到他们曾经换一身便装，戴着阿拉伯头巾去离着巴格达比较远的“苏瓦比”赶集，实则是为了执行侦查反美武装据点的任务。其实他们看起来更像亚洲人而不会像美国人，所以只要不穿军服，在伊拉克人群中倒也不会太受敌视，但装模做样带一下头巾总是有必要的。  
当男人看到糕点店里的牛角面包时——  
“牛角面包十个。”  
少年无语地看着男人，他到底是有多喜欢牛角面包！  
男人一个都不想分给艾伦吃，所以他独自从大大的食品袋里拿出一个面包咬了一口，才咀嚼两下就觉得难吃得难以下咽，跟兰德堡的简直天差地别，根本不是一个味儿，甚至不是同一种东西。不过他还是忍耐着咽了下去，转手把手上咬了一口的面包递给了艾伦说道：  
“你吃吧。”  
“我不饿。”  
“不饿也可以吃。”  
“我……不喜欢……”  
“士兵艾伦！”  
“长官！”  
“把全部这些一个不剩地吃掉！”  
“是的长官！”  
只见艾伦接过那整整一纸袋牛角面包，后脑勺还被男人扇了一巴掌，少年哭丧的脸上看似奔涌着两条小溪。

回想起这一幕的男人躺在床上体会着太阳穴那正在弹棉花般的头疼，他正在咬牙忍受，脸上显出略微痛苦的样子，但却仍微微笑着。  
疼痛地笑着，看起来……就像苦笑。

他爱他，非常非常，可是他坚定地拒绝他。  
因为这里不是那个关于杀手的世界，不是那个有着巨人的世界，不是只有两个人存在的孤寂世界。  
这里是一个没有同性恋容身之地的世界，是一个非常残酷、非常现实的世界，是一个一朝只为生与死的世界。同性之间相爱的道路绝对不是像漫画或者小说里那样无所顾忌或者一拍即合或者顺理成章甚至理应如此，这是一个不会被承认和接纳的人群。  
但，如果早就知道这只是南柯一梦，或许男人就毫无顾忌地拥抱他了。  
可人只有两种状态——存在、曾存在过。  
他的艾伦已经是个‘曾存在过’的人，也许当这个世界开始土崩瓦解的时候，没人还会记得那个有着绿色瞳孔的少年。可是男人必定记得，他是他存在的意义呀，男人如此坚信着。

这里，到底是谁的梦呢。

‘你要……等着我。’  
等什么呢，等着男人迎来最终故事的结局吗？等着第二次迎来他所忘记的、少年的死亡吗。  
男人红着眼侧卧在床上，反复伸屈的手指微微发颤，最终攥成了一个紧紧的拳头。

（三十）

今天从“巴古拜”进行黑鬼基地调查任务的归途中遇到了与反美武装分子交火的加拿大籍“赏金猎人”。赏金猎人就是拿命做赌注的职业，在这个战火烧遍全世界的时代，衍生了不少专门靠猎杀“TW”赏金名单上的恐怖分子作为挣钱之术的亡命徒。  
其实如果哪怕只得手一单，挣的钱也够正常家庭吃半辈子了。低于三十万美元的人头谁会去赌命猎啊？但赏金猎人这种职业就是这样永远都不会觉得满足，之所以只有“亡命徒”会去做，就是因为它像烟瘾、赌瘾、毒瘾一样上瘾。  
猎人们远远看见悍马车的时候就向车的方向做出缓慢挥手最后握拳的手势，代表‘我们是自己人（赏金猎人）’的意思。  
今天的任务非常难得是与兵长一起执行，而且艾伦这是第一次遇见赏金猎人这种职业的人。只不过交火已经结束，当A班遇到他们时，他们正在搬运武装分子的尸体。  
男人下车搞清楚状况之后，就点了根烟回到了悍马里坐着。因为他的头又开始疼起来了，而且是疼到有点反胃那般严重，只是他默默忍着没有吭声而已。能让颠簸的悍马停下来缓解一下他的头疼也好，所以男人没有管去闲聊的迈克和艾伦。不过也只有迈克和艾伦对猎人们有兴趣，能与他们聊得起来。  
“嗨！”一个看起来像那个小组的负责人向迈克和艾伦打招呼，伸手递了两根烟来，迈克接了一根，艾伦笑着摆摆手：  
“我不会抽烟。”  
那人叼着烟冲艾伦笑了笑，带着一点点不可思议的表情看着这个不会抽烟的一米八的大男孩儿。  
“刚才这下你们搞了几个？”迈克凑近那人伸来的打火机将烟点着，随意地聊起来。  
“上了榜的人头也就三个吧，其他的不算。”那人拿出照片给迈克和艾伦看：“这个三十万美金。”他指着其中一个照片上的人，但在艾伦看来这些蓄满胡子的伊拉克人基本都长一个样儿。  
“这两个四十万。”他指着其他两个。  
“你们这回收获不小啊，一百一十万呢。”迈克看着照片又看看地上排列好的尸体。  
“啊？”那人咯咯笑着吐出烟雾，指着刚才的两张照片说道：“是这两个加一起四十万，哈哈哈哈哈哈！现在哪还能找到一个四十万的人头？”迈克也跟着笑了起来，那人又说道：  
“现在是真不好做，以前都是在南亚那边搞，虽然价钱不高但人头多，也相对安全些。”他挠了挠鼻子赶走脸上的苍蝇：“现在其他地方基本都停战了，我们只能到东非这边，只是太凶险了。”那人摇着头吐着烟。  
艾伦看到有人拿着大砍刀往尸体走了过来，还没等他反应过来他们是要干嘛，就见拿刀的人二话不说一刀砍下去，尸体立刻身首分家。头颅滚到旁边沙地上，糊在脸上的血沾满了沙子。也许是因为才死没多久的缘故，血顺着皮肉粘连的切口往外流淌着，虽然艾伦见多了死亡和尸体，但这种形式的……还是令他浑身不舒服。  
“人头人头，顾名思义就是一个人的头。”那人见少年蹙眉低头，移开看着尸体的视线，便向少年解释道：“只要有头就行了——”  
——“砰！！！”  
一声枪响从悍马车那传来，坐在悍马里的男人端着M24狙击步枪朝目标位置射击了，目标被击毙。但对方好像不止一个狙击手，只是男人已经被刚才自己那声枪响震得头疼欲裂，再也没法从狙击镜里观察目标。他有点不妙地从敞开的车门摔了出去，靠在隐蔽的另一边，努力嗑牙忍着越来越严重的头疼。  
猎人的团队在慌忙着爬向可隐藏的沟渠时，他们的队伍里有个人被射中，他连一声呜咽都没来得及发出就死了，但从目标处传来的枪响超微延迟了几秒，少年能听出目标距离这里大概超过九百到一千一百米。迈克扯着艾伦急忙冲向悍马车，在兵长隐藏的地方汇合。（声速比不上子弹的速度快，被远距离狙击常常是先看到身旁的人死，后听到枪声。）  
“兵长……”艾伦看着蹙眉咬牙忍耐的男人，他的脸色已经疼到发白了，冷汗也开始沁湿男人的额发。艾伦忽然好心疼，‘如果能替他受这些苦就好了’少年此刻就是这样想的。  
“我在这狙击，你带着兵长离得远点吧，他不能听太响的声音。”艾伦对迈克说道。  
“闭嘴。”男人咬着牙轻轻说道：“迈克……你帮他……观察。”  
“我不需要观察员，我是很厉害的狙击手。”艾伦看似开玩笑的说着，其实他说这句话时没有表情，一点都没有开玩笑的口气。他已经趴在地上开始瞄准观察了：“如果我射杀了目标，你就别再把我当孩子了，兵长。”  
迈克意味不明地无声笑了一下，扶起兵长弓着腰翻进了隐蔽的沟渠里。赏金猎人那边也开始向目标狙击，少年从车里拿出观察镜查看了下风速和距离，还看到猎人队的子弹并未击中目标。对方反美分子有两人，一个狙击手和一个观察员。  
少年放下观察镜开始用狙击镜瞄准，他的一千米狙击精准度从来都是高分，虽不是百发百中，但起码这种状况下只要费一颗子弹测试弹道就能让第二颗子弹绝对命中。  
但狙击镜比起观察镜要模糊得多，所以他想一发搞定的话，就要用更多的时间去瞄准、定位。

荒漠的风卷起了沙子吹向少年静止不动的脸，睫毛、鼻孔和呼吸道里几乎沾满了难受的沙尘，嘴唇也因为长时间的体力消耗而干涸起皱。  
赏金猎人的团队在附近频繁地发出枪响，但都仍未击中目标。少年觉得猎人把目标仇恨都引走了，倒方便自己有更多时间来慢慢定位。但艾伦想错了，对方后来的狙击目标一直不是猎人的组织，而是悍马车旁边的艾伦。  
当对方终于射来了一枪打在艾伦旁边的悍马上，子弹离自己非常近，就差那一点点距离命就没了。而且子弹在车上炸裂的碎片溅伤了艾伦的脸和眉毛，伤口并不严重，但已经有血开始往眼睛里淌了。  
他没有移动，没有离开，没有害怕。刚毅无惧的神色一直印在他的眼里，像一只锐利的鹰，瞳孔里反射着微微杀意的青光。少年稳稳地趴在地上扶着自己的狙击枪，瞄准、定位、最终确定——扣动了扳机。  
血划过闭起的左眼滴落在地上，目标人物也应声而倒。另一个目标人物也几乎在同时被猎人队射杀。  
当观察了许久确认不再有移动目标，可以收队时，已经是接近黄昏了。夕阳把他们的影子拉得很长，把一切都印上了金色。  
迈克看着眉毛仍在流血的艾伦，左右掏了掏自己的口袋无果之后，二话不说解下了头儿系在衬衫领子下的白色丝巾递给少年，说道：“用这个擦血吧，肯定比餐巾纸干净。”  
头疼到不想说话的男人微微横了一眼迈克，又疲惫地看向少年想看清他的伤势，就正好瞥见他偷偷将丝巾卷好快速藏进了衣服口袋里，抬手用自己的袖口擦着额角的血。  
看到男人在睨着自己，有点愣住的少年赶忙急促地转移话题道：  
“说……说好了别再把我当小孩子了哦。”  
男人闭眼转过脸去，心里暗暗骂道：

‘幼稚。’

（三十一）

回到部队，在医院里进行了创伤清理，军医说这算是幸运，因为碎片没有直接击中眼睛。眉毛的伤口稍微缝了两针，脸上的小伤口贴了透气药贴。  
去澡堂的路上黑漆漆的，少年的手停在自己的口袋外面，里面是兵长的领巾。他不敢伸手进去拿它，他怕弄脏了它。于是他把军服外套脱了下来，把它卷成一个大包裹一样的东西，双手轻轻将它环抱在怀里，姿势就像抱着一个人。  
就这样傻愣愣地抱着那团衣服，歪头侧靠在铁丝网上，在黑暗中站了很久很久。只为了体会那种虚假的、抱着他的感觉，可那种感觉搅得他心里更加苦涩难挡。  
少年最近越来越痛苦了，他不断地问自己：  
‘这是吗？都这样了……肯定是了吧……’  
‘我还要怎么证明？’  
‘……自己的心都已经到了此般地步，还需要证明吗？’  
‘我也不想变成这样啊，我是正常的不是吗？’

空荡荡的澡堂一个人也没有，这么晚也不会来人了。已经凌晨一点，原来在外面站了那么久吗？  
少年脱了衣物站在淋浴下，希望从头浇下来的凉水能使自己的脑袋清醒起来。可是在触碰到自己性器的一霎那间，是兵长的脸掠过脑海，而浑身迅速窜红发热……  
这一惊非同小可，他靠在狭隘的隔间墙壁上淋着水，咬牙红着脸，一种想哭的感受席卷而来。  
匆忙冲完澡，快速回到自己的房间，从床底下拖出迈克给的那箱东西，随便翻出了一张光碟放进DVD机。  
只有电视屏幕在闪烁的房间静谧又黑暗，少年缩在床上靠在床头盯着淫秽的画面，忍耐着看到最后，却略带怒气地颤抖着换了一张碟子继续看。又看到最后，终于，还是红了眼圈。  
他对那些……没有感觉。  
整个过程，只有兵长浮现在脑海里。他幻想着被他拥抱，被他触碰，被他亲吻。  
屏幕因播放完而跳着无声的雪花点，少年愣愣地抱膝坐着。然后他从外套口袋里拿出那个干净的白色领巾，把脸埋在那里面呼吸着——有兵长的味道。  
“兵长……”艾伦侧卧在床上，一手抚着自己的性器，一手紧紧攥着男人的白色丝巾放在脸前，嗅着他的气味。  
“兵……长……”声音轻微，就像溺水求救的人。艾伦悔恨却又像无法自控那般红着脸，泪水在眼眶里打转，发出抑制不住的呻吟。  
此时此刻……就在此时此刻他是多么希望能被他拥抱，能被他爱着。可是自己有这个资格吗？这是会被允许的事吗？  
精液大量溢出沾湿了手指，只是想着那个男人的脸就令少年体会了一次真正的高潮。奇妙得无法言喻的感受在大力撞击他的神经和脏器，浑身颤栗着连肌肉都在绷紧。呼吸也被延迟，令大脑缺氧发麻。  
他咬着下唇把那瞬间想要发出的淫糜声音阻塞在嘴里，只发出细微破碎的鼻音。可眼泪也在同时落了下来，当他松口不再咬着自己的嘴唇而剧烈喘息时，眼泪落得更凶了。  
他竟然……爱得如此无药可救。

接下来的整整三天少年都不用执勤，其中包括一天病假。于是他就一个人安静地躺在床上，醒了就睁开眼，看着窗外的光线移动着从白天到晚上。困了就闭上眼，在满脑子都塞满了那个男人的状态下昏沉睡去。  
不吃不喝不起床，无论睡着醒着他都一个姿势躺着。  
第一天的中午乔来叫了艾伦去进行飞行模拟训练，但被艾伦以身体不舒服为由推掉了。第三天下午的时候迈克来看艾伦，他是从乔那知道艾伦可能得病了。刚开始他还以为艾伦真的病了，已经整整两天没看见他出过门。结果一进门看见他的状态和他手里攥着的白色领巾，就立马知道了原由。  
恐怕少年已经确定了自己内心的真实想法了吧，迈克心中自嘲地笑了一下，不知道是喜是忧。  
“你打算怎么办。”迈克在电视机旁放下给少年带来的午餐，两手插兜站在少年床前看着他躺着的背影，一阵沉默之后迈克以为少年不想说话，便识趣地转身欲走。  
“跟他说。”少年轻轻说道：“说清楚。”  
“头儿，是绝对，不可能答应的。”迈克非常郑重地一字一句说给少年听：“虽然头儿拒绝了晋升少将，但战争结束他很有可加升中将军衔，我不觉得觉得他会拿自己的军旅生涯做赌注。何况他对你是怎么看的，你也不知道不是吗？”  
“所以才要说清楚。”  
迈克没再说话，这种事永远说不清楚，永远当局者迷，迈克知道劝了也没用。他只是叹艾伦还不够成熟，比起“想要跟他在一起”，少年应该更重视“对方是否也对自己有那种感情”才对。在部队这种特殊情况下，往往是双方互相有感情却不能在一起的状况更多。  
不能真正的在一起，就只能选择沉默不语地相爱。少年的举动明显是在“直接追求”而非“探索根源”，迈克甚至已经预见到了少年被兵长拒绝的场景。  
如果这是少年必须经历的一环，那就随他去吧。

已经整整三天没有进食与喝水的少年拖着疲饿的身体从三楼楼顶顺着外壁爬到了兵长的房间，远处的探照灯打着圆圈规律地扫过少年的头顶。现在是晚上八点，他知道兵长都是九点半从休息室回宿舍睡觉。  
翻进卧室他就有点后怕了，因为脚上穿着的军靴弄脏了房间极干净的木地板，如果被兵长知道了肯定又要扇后脑勺了。  
借着窗外带有频率晃过来的银白灯光少年看了看极干净的书桌，突然想到迈克那丧心病狂的书桌放着乱七八糟的工具和从炸弹上拆下来的引线；兵长的房间没有任何多余的家居摆设，墙上也干净得没有任何壁挂、勋章表框或海报之类的；整洁的床铺一旁叠放着端正的凉被，上面有一本书。  
少年没有妄动这些东西，他直接钻进了兵长的床底下安静躺着，他在等兵长回来。虽然此刻他心里害怕得难以言喻，怕的是给他那本就忐忑的感情迎来一个更加绝望的结局吧。  
‘就连床底下都一尘不染’这样想着的少年温柔地盯着眼前黑暗的虚空，‘就算是决绝的结果……我也……’  
其实就在他脸部上方的床铺上放着的那本书里，夹着少年某张已经有些皱巴巴的照片，墨绿色的夏季行军服和黑色贝雷帽，呲牙开朗地笑着。照片因长时间被男人贴身携带而略显起皱，照片背面用钢笔写着三行字。  
如果少年看到了这张照片背后的秘密，或许他们之间的事就会有不一样的发展。如果少年有拿起那本书翻看，那么所有问题都不会变成问题，他也就不用在这呆呆躺着几个小时了。  
兵长没有按时回到宿舍，少年在床底下躺了两个钟头都没有等到他。那他在哪，在干什么呢？

男人这两天一直很忙很忙，本来就不习惯开会的他作为美驻伊最高级别美军调遣权利人参加了必须参与的“TW”战略会议，最后的结论是五军要统一作战，在这段时间内一举剿灭残剩的最后两大恐怖组织“厄里”和“班吉地”。  
战局已经到了此般紧要的地步，其实男人早就心知肚明，而且他总感觉“TW”那些政要把世界战局像模像样地拿到台面上分析一通的场面特别滑稽——  
‘这还用你们来说吗？’  
毕竟一直都是美军在伊拉克驻战，没人能比冲在前线的人更了解战况。男人还算有礼貌地坐在位置上一言不发，偶尔拿着桌上的钢笔末端轻叩着会议桌，眼睛盯着胸前横放着的一叠人模狗样的报告文件。巨大的椭圆形会议桌坐满了政要和其他盟军的将军。男人并未抬头扫视他们，也能感受到偶尔朝自己射来的视线。  
因为这个男人本来就矮小却还要懒散地窝在靠背高高的椅子里，从坐成一排的人群中一眼望去他更加低得吓人；因为在场的气氛被其他将军或者激昂的政要煽动着亢奋起来，看起来就像二战的纳粹在开会一样此起彼伏，却只有那个引人注目的兵长默不作声；或者因为这个男人就是一年前拒绝晋升少将，选择继续留在伊拉克的“战争怪物”。  
他是战斗力无人能及的“那个兵长”；他统领着美军执行特级机密任务最强作战班的“阿兹卡班”；他是别人眼里连准将军衔都可以放弃的，只为了战争而存在“战争怪物”。  
但他也有没法预料的事，比如“TW”这次的战略部署。居然真让五军联合作战。令他感到无奈的并不是美国在“TW”的相关交涉人员的无用，男人才不是那种忧国忧民忧政治的人。他无奈的是五军士兵要“混合”管理的局面，曾经也有过一次三军统一作战的例子，好累、好吵……麻烦得要死，何况这次是全军统一。  
从来他都像普通上士那样管理自己的部队，特殊任务自是不用说，就连日常任务他也会照常参加。到时候上了战场上因为不方便报身份的缘故，友军未必会顺从作战指挥。

“啧。”  
钢笔被烦躁的男人一甩手丢在桌子上，金属碰撞桌面发出不轻不重的声响。讨论得正激烈的人们突然停下来，安静了几秒，微妙地带有一种“不敢造次”的感觉。  
男人只是嫌烦而已。  
已经烦得不轻的他在休息室闭眼清静的时候听到迈克和乔说起艾伦生病的事，说已经两天没看到艾伦出门了，食堂、澡堂都没碰见过。  
“这小子不吃不喝不要紧，但他也不洗澡吗？”李岩笑着调侃道，沃克金听到这话就哈哈笑了起来。  
在距离听到这段谈话的六个小时之后，也就是晚上九点半的时候，男人来到少年的房门口敲门，但无人回应，房门反锁。于是他二话不说一脚踹开了少年的房门——

没有人。

（三十二）

‘啧。’男人松了口气‘这不是挺活蹦乱跳地在外面吗。’  
他打开桌上的台灯，这个房间还算整洁——比起迈克的房间。  
桌上放着一些漫画书，蝙蝠侠、超人什么的。地上停着一个皮球，男人想起了第一次遇见少年的情景，于是缓慢走到足球边轻轻踢了一脚，皮球缓缓滚到墙角停下，男人愣神地盯了一会儿。电视机旁放着一个餐盒，他打开看到里面已经冷硬的双层汉堡和大份儿牛肉卷原封未动，隔着防油纸抓着汉堡就吃了起来。  
‘活该你挨饿，饿得轻了。’  
男人充满恶意地咬着不太喜欢的汉堡，他最讨厌的就是臭小鬼不珍惜自己身体这点，或者有时候拼命得什么都不顾的这点。迈克和乔就喜欢惯着他，给他带饭他居然还不吃，不是饿得轻了是什么？  
正闭嘴咀嚼着最后一口汉堡，目光随意地落到了电视机旁放着的一些碟子上，他拿了起来借着远处的台灯灯光看清了封面，是个相当淫秽的、男女性爱DVD的碟子。移动眼珠着盯向桌上放着的其他乱七八糟的碟子和旁边整整一箱的光碟海报什么的——全都是。  
每个大兵的房间里基本都有这种碟子，特别是迈克的房间，已经是习惯得不能再习惯的事情了。这里又没有女人，伊拉克的窑子美国兵才不敢去呢，不然自己怎么死的都不知道。  
小鬼是个正常的少年，这很好。自己本就没打算会跟他发生什么，更从来没想过把少年视作所有物。他知道这是极危险的，在产生占有欲的瞬间，也是失去自我的开端，最终只能让自己变得面目全非，所以男人一直都单方面忍受着某种类似煎熬的苦。  
可在看到这些证明了少年性取向的物品的时候，男人不明白自己心里翻搅的是什么感受，于是他迅速抓起牛肉卷塞进嘴里沉默地咀嚼着，以此来阻塞住正往心口翻腾的莫名气息。

他在艾伦房间呆坐了半小时后返回自己的住处，开门不到五秒就已经感觉到了床底下静卧的少年。  
‘被他小看了呐’  
这样想着的男人没有戳穿他，只是疲惫地躺在床上，沉默地感受着床下少年的存在。  
男人睁着眼无表情地揣测少年的意图，他现在想做的就是怒吼着质问他为何偷偷摸摸地躲在别人房间的床底下。但另一方面他又压制住自己的火气，矛盾地想与他就这样安静地呆一会儿。  
正被自己这矛盾的心情搅得好似自己分裂成两人在互相争吵的时候，他转身侧卧就正好瞥见置于凉被上的那本书。心中猛然一颤，眼睛也愈加愤怒地眯起来。  
怒的是自己，留了些不该留的东西。这种事深深藏在心底就好，自己什么时候变得这么矫情了呢？他轻轻抬手撩着那本书，直到确认那张照片仍夹在里面，没有被翻动的迹象。

下面终于传来了细微悉碎的声音，少年侧身翻滚着出来躺在床边的地上。距离兵长躺在床上已经半个小时过去了却一点动静都没有，大概是睡着了吧。自己酝酿了许久的话一句都没说出口，而且是拖得时间越长，就越说不出口。  
“要么说事，要么滚。”  
男人没有音调的话把少年吓得浑身一颤，原来兵长一直都知道他在吗？！  
“兵长……”  
“嗯。”  
“以后能不能别把我当小孩子看？”  
“啧。”男人烦躁又无奈地啧了一声，没有说话。  
“你为什么就不肯跟我好好交谈呢？”  
“因为你很幼稚。”  
男人对这种幼稚的对话感到烦躁，蹙眉闭起眼。  
“那咱们就谈谈你以前教导我的那三点原则的最后一点，‘不能总试图保护别人而不顾自己’。”少年躺在地上，紧了紧一直攥着丝巾的手：“兵长为什么不遵循你自己说的这条原则，还让我遵循？”  
“我什么时候违背过这个原则？”男人的语气明显开始不爽：“你告诉我。”  
“中心广场武装冲突那次，迫击炮炸起的弹片你为什么要帮我挡？”少年说完蹙眉抿着嘴，准备迎来兵长踹来的脚，因为床上的男人已经沉默着不知道如何回答了。但少年没有迎来想象中的暴力，所以他胆子更大了。  
“‘由塔塔’基地潜入那次，你又为何替我挡刀子？”  
“嗯，我就该让你被砍死才对是吗？”  
“那你为什么每次都优先清理我危险范围内的目标而不顾你自己的安危？”少年已经做好被打死的觉悟问道：“你以为我都没看见吗？你自己都做不到，为什么会来要求我？”  
男人又沉默了，他缓慢呼吸着，压抑住心里的无名火。  
“说好了却做不到的事，本来就有很多。”  
男人冰冷地低声说道，这大概是他能给出的最极限的答复，但他还是听到少年再次开口：  
“全都因为我是个孩子对吗？你认为我是个弱小又没用的毛头小子就要被你保护着是吗？不惜破坏你自己的原则，就因为我还小而看不起我对吗？！”  
‘哈？’男人愣住，他刚才以为少年揣测了他的内心——他爱他才会想要保护他，男人几乎认为他的那点秘密已经暴露给当事人了。但现在看来，能把他的感情歪曲到这种程度……这个臭小鬼简直就是个蠢货啊。男人此刻只想赶紧结束这种对话，平静说道：  
“我救你与你当初在南非救我的原因没什么不同，只是救人而已。”  
虽然是违心的话，但男人希望话题就此为止，他不想被性取向正常的少年若无其事地戳着痛处。  
“是吗……”少年在此刻反而更觉得是自己在被男人若无其事地戳着痛楚，极不是滋味地把心里的那句话缓缓倾吐出来：

“我救你，是因为我爱着你。”

男人睁大了双眼，不可置信地颤抖着睫毛。但更不可思议的是他目前体会到的感觉——不是高兴、圆满或幸福，反而是害怕、难过和绝望。直到此刻男人才明白原来单相思是多么轻松的事，因为明白那是或许永远都没有结局的心情，所以心里就会想要理所当然的承受下去，不需要额外的理由。  
可是一旦确认了对方与自己一样揣着这种感情，就突然因为内心的晃动而变得更加煎熬了。心脏瞬间变得柔弱，甚至每次吐息都带有哀伤的震颤，哀伤是因为他们之间是错的，是不会有什么好结果的呀！这种事不是你说你爱我，我说我爱你，两人一拍即合就能永远在一起这么简单的。  
男人甚至开始愤恨戳破这层纸的少年。如果什么都不知道，就还能继续以前那种淡淡的煎熬，可现在，他明白他已经做不到了。男人的语调突然降到了某个低沉还带着些许愤怒的冰点：

“滚出去。”

在听到男人说‘滚出去’的一瞬间，本来已经做好了各种心理准备的少年还是被这句话刺得体无完肤。泪水落下的那一刻，他自己也愣住了，因为绝对没料到自己会这么脆弱，更没料到兵长竟然不是说拒绝的话而是一句‘滚出去’……这种被当作怪胎的痛苦几乎要立刻把少年杀死在当场。  
他张着嘴唇来回轻声喘着气，因为已经快要呼吸不过来了。  
“看来……兵长……”少年的声音都变了，他坐起身，颤抖且无法控制地哽咽着：“是……正常的……男人呢……”  
好丢脸，已经……彻底哭出来了。无声地张嘴吸着空气，在每次将它们呼出来的时候眼泪就疯狂地从大睁的眼眶里落出来。  
男人比起少年来，绝对好不到哪里去。自己的那句‘滚出去’捅了少年心窝，但听到艾伦那忍不住的哭腔说出的这句话时，简直就像是捅还了男人一刀。  
‘呵……’  
男人心中难过地笑了起来，想到他们好像在以这种形式互相残杀着对方，他攥紧发颤泛白的拳头继续说道：  
“就算我不是正常男人，我也不会跟乳臭未干的孩子谈感情。”

孩子……他最终还是要把这个词搬出来。少年终于再也说不出什么，放松了一直紧紧攥住丝巾的手，无声地将它放在兵长身后的床上，起身离开。  
男人依旧是那个姿势躺着，回想在南非河边，看到的正上方背光的少年，或者那张惨不忍睹的脚部照片；想到那些看不懂的乱码邮件，还有灯柱下少年的眼神和他说的话；想到了这将近两年多与他在一起发生的种种，他的凝视、笑容、言语、触碰，他的喜、怒、哀、乐——  
原来真的全部与自己有关。

男人翻出书里夹着的那张照片捂在掌心里，他想把它撕掉。两手掰着照片中间作势要用力，可……无论如何都下不去手，因为这张照片已经被他随身携带了很多年。最后他只能恼怒地起身开灯，从水杯里倒了一些水在照片背面，湮湿那三行字，用手指把它们消除。  
那些钢笔的墨迹渐渐被水带起，再也没有人会知道上面写过什么。男人低眼睨着那些即将消失的字迹——

My heart My life

My faith My love

My soul My all

（我的心脏，我的生命。我的信仰，我的爱。我的灵魂，我的一切。）


	5. Chapter 5

(三十三)

“头儿，来了个战地记者，想见你一面。”史蒂文知道兵长脸色不好。  
“啧。”今天是统军第一天，已经把男人烦得不轻，各种报告和分军文件都要他查看，协领作战指挥也是他。友军的校级军官就见了十五个，尉级军官见了不下四十个。  
不管重要事件或者本部琐事都是他，甚至连三天后的五军“乱斗友谊赛”批准文件也要他过目。他皱着鼻子低气压地对史蒂文说道：“排级以下的事交给你了，记者什么的随便吧，我没空见。”  
“是个女的……”  
“我说了这些事交给你去办。”  
“这个记者……有点棘手啊，我们不能得罪自由记者。”  
看到兵长怒视过来的眼神，史蒂文非常突然且微妙地笑了起来：  
“她说在法国就认识你呢，她说……地痞什么的……嗯……”  
思考了几秒突然明白了什么，彻底怒炸了的男人凶狠地低吼起来：  
“韩吉……佐耶——！！！！！”

韩吉并不是正规的国家电台派来的随军记者，她是个自由战地记者。单枪匹马或者带着一两个自愿的随行人员就进入交火不断的战区进行“自杀式拍摄”。  
这种职业被武装分子打伤、绑架甚至撕票是常有的事，他们总揣着‘如果你没法阻止战争，那你就把战争的真相告诉世界’的责任感，常常与死神打照面。  
男人没料到韩吉真的会坚持了她从小的梦想……虽然她小时候只是想当一个八卦记者罢了。知晓男人全部黑历史的，大概也就只有韩吉一个人而已。

自由战地记者这种人，很少有正规军会让其跟随拍摄。因为战争就是战争，除了那些恐怖分子的邪恶面目，也许还有正规军的黑幕会遭到曝光。吃国家饭的战地记者只会报道正面的消息，无论他们亲眼看见了什么，最终在自己国家电台播报的永远都是“邪不胜正”这样的腔调。  
而自由战地记者只会以事实说话，那就是剥开凶残的武装分子这层外壳，就能看到各种正规军在战场上跟恐怖分子一样没差别地无视其他无辜生命的丑恶事实。  
韩吉就是因为一部叫做<萨尔瓦多1986>的电影才决定要做这个职业，影片中的约翰·卡萨迪就是一个典型的战地记者。他面对着反美游击队的枪口一边虚言应付，一边偷偷地按下快门；当美军的直升机开始向游击队和市民射击时，他从藏身之处兴奋地跳出疯狂拍摄，直至中弹倒地。令他死亡的，是来自美军的子弹。  
而韩吉自己几乎跟这个约翰·卡萨迪燃烧着同一个灵魂，她那种近乎癫狂的行为有时候可以用变态来形容。她捍卫住内心平静的方法就是亲眼见证更多战争的内幕，让人们看清战争的真相为目的。  
史蒂文说的‘不能得罪她’也正有此意，如果被她死缠烂打曝光了负面新闻，对部队是绝对会有影响的。  
可她才来的第二天，就拍到了非常严重的事故。

西欧军和美军本部不可能违抗男人的命令，当男人看清了向暴动的伊拉克游行队伍里开枪的是来自南美正规军和俄国兵的方向时，他的怒点果断燃断了。  
男人冷若冰霜地咬紧牙关，欲换一身便装离开大使馆往他们的据点去，但被李岩拦住了。等他终于冷静下来，就对李岩说道：  
“你去用我的电文联络他们的负责人。”他已经愤怒地连皱着的鼻子都在颤抖，音调都带有极冷的气压：“告诉他们如果再射杀平民，我就射杀他们。”  
李岩点着头去了联络室，男人已经在大使馆内的狙击孔上架上了枪开始观察友军的据点。可狙击镜里还未看到友军据点，首先被发现的却是那个令男人火大的韩吉。

军队向游行队伍开枪的一开始，人群就慌乱起来。有不少人受到了震慑，开始四下逃窜。但有更多的人变得极端愤怒，事实上暴动就是在这一刻才会被点燃。  
男人用观察镜看着焦躁暴动的人群，之前被射杀的伊拉克人大概有三十人左右。但那些准备往大使馆铁门里冲的伊拉克人突然间像遇到了更大的危机那样，分分没命地四散着逃跑了，场面非常混乱。但男人大概可以从那种“围绕着某种东西四散逃开的混乱”里看出什么来——人肉炸弹。  
人群里混着自杀式爆炸的袭击者，但正好被刚才的开火打死了。大概是在移动其尸体时露出了他身上的炸药，子弹没打中那些炸药只能说是万幸吗？所有人都在忙着逃命，只有那该死不死的韩吉！她偏偏要逆行而上，身后跟着一个看似是伊拉克本地人的助手，并且她除了上前拍摄“肉弹”的尸体，还把其他死伤人员一并拍摄了下来。  
男人放下观察镜开始架枪狙击，歪头安静瞄准，扣动扳机，前后不过七秒，但一枪精准命中韩吉左肩上扛着的录像设备。那个本地助手已经吓得扯着韩吉开始往回跑，韩吉却转头朝男人所在的大使馆方向看过来。

男人开始后悔了，后悔同意了史蒂文拿通行证给那个混球儿。自己已经忙得焦头烂额，还要再准备对付这个比伊斯兰佬更凶险的变态。  
果不其然，当傍晚从大使馆回到第二基地的时候，韩吉已经在休息室里跟所有人说起男人参军前的黑历史。所有人几乎都背对着门，都没看见站在门口面无表情的兵长。只有没参与“故事会”而是坐在沙发位置，拿着手柄玩游戏的少年知道兵长已经进门了，但他并没看向兵长，也没有表情。  
男人的视线故意避开旁边的少年，他知道那晚之后艾伦真的生病了，此刻估计正在病着。听乔说艾伦好像是突然间抵抗力变得特别差，健康出了许多小问题，还发烧了。  
他逼自己不再想这个事，只是走上前去毫不留情地重重扇了韩吉的后脑勺。大家都苦笑了起来，韩吉也只能扶了扶眼镜，一边喊着‘疼死了！’一边大声嚷嚷着‘你知道那设备多贵吗！！！’。  
迈克大笑着拍着男人的肩膀说道：  
“头儿，你怎么能打姑娘啊！”  
男人瞥见少年丢下手柄，沉默地离开了房间，他挥开了迈克的手蹙眉低声道：“谁告诉你他是女人了？”说完就阴郁地走出了休息室。  
其他人都心知肚明此刻的兵长因为下午发生的“误杀”事件是有多来火，只有迈克发现了头儿的不对劲。  
‘不会吧……不会吧！’

当天晚上，男人以替补选手的身份参加了五军联合举办的乱斗赛。他不参加正式比赛，只有南美军和俄军上台的时候他才准备露面。  
人多得完全超出预料，其实乱斗会并未要求每个大兵都到场观看，本来就是非常休闲的比赛而已。本以为不会有太多观众进场，事实却刚好相反，场内场外都挤不下人了。  
平日只有本部比赛的时候人就特多，何况现在增加了五倍。

因为没有报名字和身份的关系，会场内许多人不知道这个矮小的男人是什么身份。甚至在他刚上台的时候下面还传来了吹口哨喝倒彩的声音，这就好像是对男人身高的一种蔑视，也好像在揶揄美军难道就没有像样的替补人员吗。  
有不少陆空特种武装本部的士兵向友军那边竖起了中指大声喊道：  
“FUCK YOU！！”——  
‘瞎了你们的狗眼不知道台上的是“那个兵长”吗？？’  
沃克金严肃地抿着嘴抱着双臂站在台下黄色的界线外，与擂台之间被铁链阻挡出大约三米宽的路。大概只有他和A班的人知道兵长现在的状态吧，根本没法笑出来，因为现在的情况有多严峻是在场的所有人都无法想象的。  
完全没认出“那个兵长”的他们无法想象男人已经因为他们射杀平民而怒到了什么地步，他们更无法想象男人现在的战斗力已经到了绝对会把他们打死在台上的程度。  
沃克金跟迈克和特纳都说好了，如果出现了那种情况就上台制止。这可是友谊赛！若是作为美军的负责人在这种场面打死了友军的士兵，那兵长绝对要成为美军被四军敌对这种战局的导火索啊！

男人甚至偏头避开了工作人员准备给他往嘴里塞的护齿，而且他也没脱掉黑色汗衫，只光着脚跳上了擂台。  
对手是一路晋级到决赛五强的苏联兵，打着赤膊，嘴里塞着护齿牙套，前后跳动着热了热身。但上了台的男人却没有任何多余的小动作，只是挂着一副看似没有波澜的表情。  
“禁止打击正脸、后脑、腰部和裆部。”穿着军服的裁判高喊宣读着，然后转向看着两个站在擂台上的人确认道：“OK？”  
双方点头之后，裁判退后，比赛开始。  
可两人刚接触还不到六秒，那个俄国兵已经在擂台上昏迷了，几乎所有人都没反应过来发生了什么，一直屏息全神贯注盯着局势的A班的人倒是看得一清二楚——  
第一秒，男人向对手飞踢的左脚被对手身体前倾单手挡下，但因对方估错了兵长的力道而导致身体重心强制偏移。  
第二秒，男人在左脚还未落地的瞬间向重心错位的对手下颚踢起了右脚。  
第三秒，正中对方下颚，那人向后摔向擂台地面反弹起来，不知是否昏迷。  
第四秒，男人转身双脚落地，瞬间借住落地的反作用力蹲身起越，准备用膝盖砸向地面好像还有点动静的人，同时裁判一脸惊慌地开始冲往擂台中央。  
第五秒，男人无障碍地落下，以膝将对手半边肋骨和裁判的肩胛重创，在这个时候沃克金他们才反应过来，准备跨过界线往擂台去，但他们停住了。  
所有人都仍未看清楚发生了什么。  
前后开打不过眨眼的六秒而已，整个动作一气呵成，起落旋转重创，只有三个节拍。

六秒过后的兵长安静地站了起来。颈侧和手臂上的肌肉线条已经完美具现，甚至是无表情的脸上因牙关紧咬而隐隐浮动的青筋，给人一种“绝对力场”的视觉冲击。  
男人弯腰轻声对捂着肩胛脸色苍白的裁判说了句“对不起”，那人大肚量地摇了摇手。但昏迷的俄国兵不知道肋骨断了几根，开始有士兵和军医上来将昏迷的那人抬走了。  
他将对方致晕，但却没有违反任何比赛规则，且只有不可置信的短短六秒。所有目睹了这六秒的士兵们的心中开始激昂地砰砰起跳，明明他那么矮小，甚至不如一般女性的身高。

“是……那个兵长！”不知道谁小声说了一句，一片哗然。  
人群明显激动起来，直到此刻才开始陆续爆发出愈发疯狂的吼叫声和欢呼声，开始有人抛起帽子或者将迷彩T恤脱下在空中疯狂地打圈抡着以表示自己内心的激动。陆空特种部队本部的士兵倒是习以为常地笑看一片黑压压且激动热烈的友军，被友军第一次目睹“那个兵长”而人头蹿动的景象实在是陆空特种武装的一大亮点。  
甚至有许多黑人士兵开始拍着节奏感极强的“掌拍”，嘴里“Hey！Hey！”且摇头晃脑地唱着一些语速略快的Rap，好像是一首部队里专门传颂“战争神人”的乐曲。渐渐有越来越多知晓这首曲子的大兵打着节拍加入进去，最后竟形成了一副壮观景象。节奏的响声震天，就像一个嗨翻全场的派对。所有人都高举双手向着擂台上的男人高呼呐喊着，以表自己对他的崇敬之心。

刚才一直不在场的少年从人群里挤了进来，在喧嚣声中他仰头看着台上那个一直表情冷漠的男人。少年抬起腿准备跨越铁链界线，上台与男人真真正正比拼一次。看看自己到底是不是一直都会被他称为‘孩子’，看看自己到底有没有资格与他相爱。  
乔见情况不对头，一把扯住了艾伦的胳膊把他往后拽。  
“艾伦！”乔咬牙小声怒道：“你都烧成这样了还去添什么乱？你知道头儿这是为了警告盟军不能射杀平民吗？！”  
“知道。”艾伦仍旧盯着台上男人的侧脸，没有转头看向乔。  
“出于这个原因，他就必须把你打趴下！如果他输了就没法进行等下的发言了，况且根本没人能赢得了头儿！你以为你能吗？！”  
乔抬起另一只手向艾伦头上挥去，准备扇他脑壳扇醒他。却在一瞬间被艾伦伸手以柔力推开了乔的手掌，且立刻挣脱他单臂的禁锢越过铁链往擂台走去。  
“Fuck！”乔想要追过去把艾伦扯回来，但被李和霍尔拦住。他看着艾伦的背影又骂了一句：“Fuck！！”这一点都不好玩，以兵长现在的心情来看，艾伦肯定会被打残的。就算艾伦是自己人也说不定啊……这种事……又不是第一次知道兵长的脾气和他那不知节制的力道了。

迈克这次也笑不起来了，但是他不想拦着艾伦。虽然说不上是为了让艾伦自己看清楚自己的处境，迈克其实是有私心的——他想知道头儿的真实想法。  
想到之前在休息室那，沉默不语玩游戏的艾伦，和兵长看到艾伦离开时那烦躁的表情，迈克就猜到该发生的事已经发生了吧？从现在少年的举动来看，大概他是被狠狠、狠狠、狠狠地被拒绝了吧？  
但一直以来迈克都有微妙地感觉到兵长对艾伦绝对是不一样的，或许从看到头儿第一次抚摸艾伦的头发而露出温和的神色开始吧，迈克就觉得头儿好像那一瞬间变成了一个普通男人。不是“战神”，不是“那个兵长”，只是一个心里装着“爱”的、温柔的普通男人，就像已经有家庭的李岩给人的感觉一样。  
当时迈克那意味深长的笑就是在想着，或许从此之后就能看到头儿那喜怒哀乐的表情了。  
还有兵长那所谓“战争怪物”的外号，是被其他人彻底误会了吧。拒绝晋升是为了留在伊拉克，可留在伊拉克的目的到底是为了什么，或者说为了谁……此刻的迈克甚至扯着嘴角开始微妙地笑了起来。

他们俩简直就是在互相用力地抓紧着，吸引着。少年不要军衔，男人也不要，只要能呆在一起就好。他们俩的这个愿望一定会令所有为“战争怪物”惊艳的人们感到失望透顶，没想到这只是作为一个柔情的原因而存在的错觉。  
虽然A班每个人都被兵长在最危险的生死关头救过命，但头儿护着艾伦的那些举动就有点明显过头了。他几乎是无时无刻不在保护着艾伦，已经到了忘乎所以的地步。大家都很护着艾伦，倒也没觉得兵长的这些举动有何异常。  
但一早就察觉出端倪的迈克可不认为这只是简单的保护而已。

（三十四）

看到拽着弹簧索上了擂台的艾伦，男人微微皱了眉，心中正在极端奇怪地转换着——从怒火未退转变为……某种柔和与温暖。  
人类可以轻易攻击别人的脸，却对自己的脸下不了手。  
在东西变得属于自己的那一瞬间，就会无法出手；占有欲也令人失去自我，变得面目全非，像陷入某个囹圄。  
男人没法真正地伤害艾伦，只是痴傻的少年他不明白而已，他看不穿而已，他不懂男人的心而已。少年一直期盼的事，很早很早很早之前就已经发生了，他肯定无论如何都没想到吧。  
裁判在大声宣读着，擂台下就像黑市拳击场那样疯狂地嚎叫着、欢呼着，整个场内一片喧哗。但男人却意外地没有在意那些吵闹的声音，而是一直盯着对面的少年。  
看着他沉稳不急躁的攻势，男人明白少年动了真格儿的，更明白少年的格斗技巧绝非等闲。相反，被消弱的是自己。  
这就是他最大的软肋呐……一旦动了感情，身体就仿佛由不得自己控制了。不光是在这个擂台上，就算在战场也是，要守护他的愿望牢牢霸占了男人的感官，艾伦早就放在了第一位。  
下面的喊声震天，男人却没有主动攻击的意思，一直在进行回避格斗，抡起的腿和挥过的手臂都在严格控制力道。当他掰住艾伦的臂膀准备把他背肩摔的瞬间，发现紧贴着自己身体的艾伦此刻浑身的温度已经是可以用“烫手”来形容了。  
莫名的怒气又窜上了男人的头顶，他最恨的就是不珍惜自己身体的艾伦！在刚才那暂停的一秒钟过后，男人将少年狠狠摔在有弹力的擂台地面上。  
但他愤怒地眯眼盯着半死的艾伦跪在地上慢慢爬了起来，少年甚至连站都没法站稳地跄踉着向后退去，错乱的步子前后游移着才终于弯着腰稳住了身子。这耐打的少年反而引起了全场的关注，看下面又要沸腾起来的趋势，男人更加烦躁了。  
其实这个时候的艾伦已经因为高烧和刚才那次重摔而有些头昏，昏到他自己都已经搞不清楚自己身体的状况，甚至氤氲的视线也看不清眼前的兵长。不过他的灵魂还是选择站起来直视男人，以那无法摧毁的、坚毅的眼神。  
这个对视还未存活五秒，就被男人没有控制力道的540度腾空旋踢再一次击中倒地，但艾伦竟仍没有昏迷。感官错乱的男人不顾一切地冲上去跨跪在他身上举拳要往艾伦脸上砸去，犯规什么的已经无所谓了。但那个瞬间，艾伦还是坚毅地盯着男人，就像无人能撼动他一丝一毫那般，轻轻对着口型看向上方的男人无声地说道：

‘我爱你。’

“幼稚。”男人回神后轻声说了这句话，汗水滴在身下人的锁骨上，拳头带着毫不留情的稳定力道砸向了少年的脸，这使他终于昏迷了过去，但是男人的表情却莫名变得平静起来。  
场内很喧闹，没有人听见或看见他们的对话，没有人知道在这场格斗中那个少年和那个男人是赌上了感情在战斗着。  
乱斗赛结束的时候，男人走出会场，靠在静谧黑暗的铁丝网附近，习惯性地点起一根烟夹在指尖。烟雾从腿旁缓缓上升进入男人面前呼吸的空气里，那气味真的有镇静的作用，即使男人从来没喜欢过香烟。  
迈克一路偷偷跟着头儿，此刻他也走过来靠在铁丝网上吸起了烟。刚才在擂台上跟艾伦打完之后，头儿对在场所有人说的那些话，和那些话引起的强烈回应，让人深刻体会到了这个身高只有一米六的男人的震慑力和魅力。  
可迈克看到的远不止那些，在无人超越的强大外相之下，男人还有一个几乎没人看到过的、极端柔情的内心。这种强大和温柔并存的奇特感觉一定会令所有人为之癫狂，只可惜，它们从不外露，只被男人深深隐藏。

“头儿，你对艾伦有那方面的感情对不对？”  
“喂……！”男人蹙眉看住迈克的侧脸。  
“那小子的心事我已经知道了，你的心事我也差不多清楚了。”  
迈克大大吸了口烟进肺里：  
“Shit！老子下辈子一定学心理学出人头地。”他侧眼看着低头沉默的兵长举烟吸了口，这种事也没有坚持否认的意义。  
“迈克。”男人扔掉手中还剩大半截的烟：“我该怎么办。”  
迈克从未听过头儿用这种轻微温润的语气说话，更没看过头儿露出这种哀伤羸弱的表情，完全愣神的迈克惊讶到张着嘴巴，连烟都掉了下来。  
‘你终于又要选择了吗？’这样想的迈克此刻莫名地感动着，为看到这种没见过的兵长而感动着。  
“千万选一条别后悔的路啊，头儿。”迈克踩灭掉落的烟：“我刚才把艾伦送去了军部医院，你晚点去把他接回来吧，我就不去了。”  
开始往回走的迈克突然想起以前跟女朋友在电影院看的某个电影里的台词：‘世上最珍贵的莫过于付出爱，并且对方报之以爱’。当时还想着‘真矫情’，爱来爱去的有什么意义？不就是最后迎来枯燥的婚姻，像监狱一样死守到老吗。可直到亲眼看见男人和少年之间的感情，才发现这种丝丝作痛的爱情是真实存在的。（电影的台词出自电影<红磨坊>）

（三十五）

当男人顶着夜风走过大半个基地来到军部医院的时候，本应躺在病床上挂吊瓶的少年已经拔了针头跑不见了。吊瓶的药水顺着针尖一滴滴落地，床边的地上蔓延了一滩水迹。  
少年不属于美军，他可以随时走出第二基地，男人知道的。但那也只能出不能进，因为第二基地周围三百米内全是二十四小时戒严的状态。尤其是晚上，任何靠近警示范围内的人一律被视为危险可疑的目标。  
男人深深明白的……他明白少年或许会选择离开。  
当他从岗哨当晚的出入人员的登记名单那看见了少年的名字时，他甚至连呼吸都开始感到疼痛。刘海的阴影遮挡住了眼睛，也遮挡住了他苍白的脸。  
于是他走出去面对着空荡荡的街道，面对着广袤的巴格达，他不知道少年在哪，还是否能找到他。是不是自己就此丢失了他？他好想大喊着艾伦的名字，希望能在寒冷的夜风中听见他的回应。如果他会回应自己……那么他觉得自己再也不会放手了。  
缓缓走在街道上，心情越来越阴郁，直到他看见醉倒在那个灯柱下的少年。他的身边只倒着一个酒瓶，男人走过去才发现那是个白酒的空瓶，而少年已经醉得不省人事，嘴里微微地说着胡话。  
把少年背起来的时候，才感受到背上的人比之前在擂台上更烫了，男人甚至在怀疑艾伦的现状不是醉的而是被烧糊涂的。走在寒冷的夜风里，少年的体热却莫名令男人感到温暖，把刚才自己那冰凉的四肢和心脏都捂暖了。

将少年背回了男人自己的房间，放在床上，给他脱了鞋和军服外套，又从配发的急救箱里翻出消炎药感冒药喂他服下。可这边还没放下手中的水杯，就被身边的少年攀上了肩膀，用力地抱住。  
男人举着水杯的手远离他们之间拥抱的身体，沉默了一会发现这只是少年无意识的拥抱。他的头埋在男人耳后，喃喃说着醉话，带着微微哭腔轻声喊着“爷爷……”之类的。  
以别扭的姿势在桌上放下水杯，坐在床边的男人也腾出两只手来拥抱着怀里的少年，听着他口齿不清地说着那些醉话。  
“……我该……怎么办啊……”  
“……兵长……是……正常……男人……”  
“只有我……只有……我……是……变态。”  
“只……只有……我……不……正常……”  
“……呜！”艾伦越抱越紧，甚至像孩子那样‘呜呜’地哭出来：“……呜呜……呜……爷爷……我……我该……怎么办……啊……”  
男人红着眼圈用力地抱着艾伦，感受到他异常灼热的眼泪不断落进男人的脖子里。他向少年的方向歪着头，轻轻用耳廓摩挲着少年的鬓发。  
“……爷爷……怎么办啊……呜呜……爷……爷……我该……”

男人斜躺在床上，背部靠着自己的军被，抱在胸前的少年身上也严严实实地盖了一床被子。艾伦就枕在男人心口的位置，男人胸腔里心脏每一次跳动的声音都是为了他。哪怕只有今晚，只有此刻，也希望少年能在睡梦中听见。  
他轻轻摸着少年的头发，偶尔用手掌温柔地抚开少年前额的刘海，那孩子也渐渐地不再流眼泪或者说胡话。看着少年还算安静老实的睡颜，男人紧了紧环抱着他的手臂。  
记得少年已经说过很多次了，说退役后想去冰岛居住，还总旁敲侧击地问男人喜不喜欢大海、火山和冰川。现在想起来，少年是希望能与男人一起去冰岛吧。  
想到怀里的这个臭小鬼那有点罗曼蒂克但又很幼稚的梦想，男人不禁无声地笑了起来。颤抖着腹部，从鼻腔里喷出有节奏的气息，少年贴在男人胸前的侧脸也跟着男人胸腔的抖动而微微起伏着。  
就这样安静地抱着这个少年，这个棕发碧眼一米八的男孩儿，男人就能体会到从未体会过的，名为‘幸福’的感受——就像在寒冷的冬季被暖阳照耀的感觉，甚至像某种被救赎，此刻他终于能体会李岩看着他妻儿照片的心情了。  
而自己，也一定不是一个怪物了。

身处在美好的气氛里，总会觉得时间过的很快，会有种希望时间慢一点，再慢一点的愿望。已经这样抱着少年五个小时了，男人伸手探着艾伦的额头，感觉体温降低了许多，不再是烫手的程度。他一边自言自语地轻声说：“好孩子”，一边仰头靠在床头，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

艾伦是被渴醒的，醒来的瞬间只感觉自己以一个奇怪的姿势躺在某个柔软的物体上。皱着脸睡眼朦胧根本看不清身旁的是什么，头也因为宿醉而有点木讷。可当他抬头眯眼看向上方的时候，居然震惊到在十秒内没反映过来——他认为自己正在做梦。  
无论这是什么，他都不想醒来。于是少年红着眼圈极缓慢地靠了回去，靠回男人的怀里，即使这个维持了一晚上的姿势已经令他手脚发麻了。  
“醒了还不动一下？”男人已经被艾伦吵醒，没好气地低声骂道：“你不累我还累呢，臭小鬼。”一晚上都维持这个姿势的男人此刻更是腰酸背疼，手脚发麻。  
艾伦瞬间缩了缩肩膀和脑袋，大睁眼睛屏息着看向地面，不敢轻举妄动。当然，也绝对不想离开。  
“啧。”男人仰头盯着天花板没好脸色，但却没推开少年。  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“兵长……”  
“嗯？”  
“这样……抱我……是什么意思？”少年的心开始狂跳，因为他怕迎来第二次被否决，却忍不住就是想问。  
男人却沉默着，少年的耳朵贴在他的胸口听着他的心跳声，没有起伏，还是一样的节奏，然后听到他说：  
“在战争结束之前，我什么都不能答应你。”男人依旧盯着天花板，右手却不由自主地抚上了艾伦的头发：“我能承诺你的，是退役后跟你一起去冰岛居住。”  
这话已经很明白了吧……如果这个臭小鬼还不明白的话，就直接踹死好了。他会同他去任何地方，只要能跟他在一起就好，男人只想有像样的个家，然后像平凡人那样过活而已。  
艾伦不蠢，单单这句话就已经足够了……真的足够了。只要清楚这个男人是爱着自己的，无论以后的路是怎样的真都无所谓了。  
他现在才明白男人抚摸自己头发的动作并不是把自己当小孩子，而是充满了爱情。少年在男人胸膛换了个姿势，他趴在男人身上，脸完全埋进他的怀里，双手紧紧搂住身下的人，把眼泪都浸在他的衣服上。  
看到怀里因高兴而哭得稀里哗啦的少年，男人温柔地骂道：

“幼稚。”

（三十六）

“我想知道我最终要付出的代价。”  
少年在梦里对神说着，他最近有种越来越不妙的感觉：  
“总不至于只是让我在地下河变成盲鱼而已吧？”  
虽然没有梦见那个孤寂的世界最后发生的事，也不清楚这个世界的后续，但他现在总算知道了，这个世界……只是那个神的梦境。即使少年自己真的能体会到活着的实感，但这也只是存在于某人的梦里罢了。  
“代价呐……艾伦……代价总不是那么容易付清的。”  
“结局早就被定好的……是吗？”少年对神大喊着：“那么你告诉我啊！你不是这个世界的神吗？！”  
“这个世界，并不是我定好的……是你，艾伦。”  
有人由远及近地向少年走来，少年的眼睛看不见面前的这个人，他是个黑头发、棕色瞳的亚洲男人。脑后随意扎着一头狂野的长发，没有打理的嘴唇边胡子拉碴。这大概是他们第二次见面，只是今次的艾伦，不再能看见这个人的相貌。  
“求你……别伤害他们……”兵长每天醒来后被回忆折磨得痛苦不堪的样子，再也令少年承受不住了。但事已至此，他这话说的好像太晚了，这个世界的艾伦到底还活着吗？  
“在你说想要付出任何代价只为了记住某人的时候，关于你世界的一切……都已经改变了。”  
逐渐清晰的声音传来，少年体会着心中的抑郁，他苦笑着轻声问道：“在你创造的世界中，是不是永远都不可能有圆满的结局？”  
但那个亚洲男人笑了，有发丝从额际滑落下来挡在布满血丝的眼前，眼镜后面的眼神看起来有点落寞。他心里想的是：  
‘说什么傻话呢，这不就正在努力让你的结局圆满吗？’

“如果只是……所谓的‘圆满’的话……”

那个胡子拉碴的男人转身渐渐走远，消失在苍白一片的梦境中。  
‘因果律’或者说成是‘世界线’——无论是什么都好，它们因为少年的愿望而产生移位，由此衍生的故事……才是少年要付出的真正代价。  
“唔——！”少年从梦中惊醒，用仍看不清的眼盯着窗外的朝阳。

（三十七）

“呃——！”少年从梦中惊醒，他躺在兵长的床上睡午觉，睁眼时太阳已经歪斜着打在窗台上，而兵长坐在书桌前看着一叠文件。  
像这样在不忙的时候来男人房间睡午觉已经有好长一段时间了，男人就在身边坐着忙工作，安安静静的，很舒服。偶尔深更半夜少年也会从楼顶爬进男人的房间与他睡在一起，虽然常常被轰出去或者被睡相不好的男人踹下床。  
但其实他们从未有过“那方面”的接触，甚至连接吻都没有过。就算睡在一张床上也只是倒头睡觉而已，最多是少年死死抱住男人的腰或肩膀。少年是真没往那方面想，也很少会有那种冲动。  
男人其实就是自律罢了，常常把半夜偷爬进来的少年赶出去，或者忽然把对方踹下床都是因为他正在努力地克制着那种冲动。天知道他是有多希望能跟他毫无顾忌地做，而不是烦躁地压抑住这种自然反应。  
在退役前他不会做任何不被允许的事情。倒不是因为身份、军衔什么的，就只是他对自己过于严苛罢了。如果只因为身份和地位，他可以毫不犹豫地抛弃它们选择与少年长相厮守。

“做噩梦了？”男人的视线一直盯着文件，并未看向少年。  
少年好像梦到了未来的事，虽然他明白那只是梦而已。  
他梦见自己在男人的怀里渐渐变成了干瘪的骷髅，当他以死去的骷髅的视角看着上方的男人痛苦着张嘴即将嘶吼的时候，少年惊醒了。  
无论自己迎来怎样的结局都好，但少年绝对不想看到男人痛苦的表情，他的那种表情……令少年疼痛。  
如果，如果自己的死亡会令男人露出那种神色，少年发誓绝对！绝对不会让自己死在他之前。  
“我常用手指摁着自己的脸，摸索脸上的骨头，想象着它们在我死后腐烂时是什么样子，刚才我就梦见我死后的状态了。”少年缓缓坐起身：“当脸上这块肉烂掉的时候，这里是空的吧？”他摸着颧骨下的深陷说道。  
男人的视线停在文件上不再移动，仔细听着少年说的话。  
“还有这里。”少年又按着自己的眼眶：  
“眼睛腐烂以后这里是圆圆的黑洞吧？”  
男人转头看向少年，少年盯着地面，手从眼眶移到嘴唇周围，摸索着上下两排牙齿就像两排搓衣板那样摸起来规律的起伏不平：“死后嘴上下的皮会皱起来，看起来像呲牙咧嘴吗？”又摸着自己的鼻子笑着说道：“这里根本就是不存在的骨头，到时候烂成看起来像没有鼻梁。”  
“喂……”男人唤着愣神的少年。  
“我并不是怕死。”少年仍看着地面。  
“我知道。”男人轻声说着。  
“我是怕死在你前面，怕——”  
“——我知道。”他明白少年怕男人会难过。

男人突然起身走去他身旁，微微歪着头凑近他，他的唇好像要印在少年的唇上。少年也缓缓闭眼仰起下巴，准备迎接那个滋味莫辩的初吻。但是男人却莫名停住，将挨近的脸拉开距离。  
“我不会因为你的死而绝望的，这点你要记住。”  
少年看着近在咫尺的那双深海颜色的瞳孔，他忽然被男人的这句话感动得想哭。他明白自己，他懂自己，还有什么是比这种感觉更令人幸福的？男人从不认为死亡会带来绝望，令他绝望的是与死亡没有关系的一些事，比如错过、或者是精神上的失去。  
他扯着少年的头发吻上去。吻在他的眉心，又吻住他的眼睛，轻轻停留了一会然后离开。  
吻在眉心是最怜惜的、不带一丝情欲的吻。吻眼睛代表很爱却不能在一起，所以只想保护对方。少年跟兵长一样是法国人，他当然明白这些亲吻的意义。少年仰起头看着男人的脸，红着眼睛缓缓说道：

“简直就像看到，你在亲吻一个头骨。”

<<<番外Ⅰ>>>

不过就算是他们这样深爱着对方，有时候也还是会闹矛盾的。  
比如男人无论如何也改不掉他时常作弄艾伦的食物这一习惯，每次看见艾伦香喷喷地吃着什么，他就会故意扇他后脑勺把他嘴边的食物给扇到地上去，甚至直接抢夺了塞进自己嘴里吃光光。在艾伦怒不可遏的视线里还一边用不大不小的声音说着：  
“真难吃。”  
其实呢，这是有原因的。自打那次“苏瓦比”侦查反美武装据点的任务，得知少年早在南非时就不喜欢熊果树咖啡屋里的牛角面包，就是这件事一直让男人特别不爽，耿耿于怀，记恨在心，伺机报复……  
因为熊果树咖啡屋的牛角面包是男人最喜欢的食品，感觉少年那一脸嫌弃的眼神简直就是对牛角面包的鄙视。想到这个臭小鬼居然敢鄙视自己最喜欢的牛角面包，男人就咬牙切齿地想扇死他。

男人把弹夹从手枪里退出来放在桌上，拿着布仔细地擦拭着枪支。  
“明天上午你跟我便装去苏瓦比。”他没想法地对艾伦说道，因为又要进行黑鬼基地的侦查任务。  
“我……明天有事……”少年听到‘苏瓦比’这个词儿就够了。  
男人用手中没有弹夹的空枪抵住艾伦的脑袋。  
“只要……没有牛角面包的话……”艾伦缩着肩膀黑着脸又说道。

最可怕的是男人弄清楚了少年不喜欢的食品，就常常买来一堆看他吃完。当然，是以长官的身份逼迫他吃下去的。如果少年不提牛角面包反而没事……于是第二次去苏瓦比执行任务，男人照常在同一个店铺买了十个牛角面包命令少年吃完。  
‘让你鄙视牛角面包。’男人睨着旁边嚼着牛角面包脸色泛青的的少年，心中暗暗骂着。  
其实男人会如此喜欢这种食物真正原因是，他看着那些乱码邮件有三年了，每次只有在看着那些邮件发愣的空当才有时间安静下来思考除了工作以外的事。  
对那些乱码和“Eren”这个名字产生情愫的时候，是那么多个安静温柔的下午，男人的时间就是在吃着那种面包中渡过的。所以他对那食物有特殊的感情，就像它带有某种柔情和回忆的味道。  
可少年不明白其中玄机呀，所以他的小宇宙终于爆发啦——晚上，少年在兵长房间的床上跟他打成一团。  
‘只有在兵长的房间里才不会被长官的头衔压制’这是少年与男人不成文的规矩。在这里，男人不会逼少年吃他不喜欢的食物，也不会给他下达任何正式命令。他们会相对自由、普通地相处，就像一对老夫老妻。  
当然……打架的老夫老妻也还是有的……

“我就是不喜欢牛角面包啊！兵长！”艾伦尽量压低声音却又不想压制怒气地小声吼道，呲牙咧嘴一脸凶相地看着身下的男人，少年抓着他的手腕，跨跪在男人的身旁，算是暂时制住了对方。  
“给我向南非的牛角面包真诚地道歉！”男人斜向踢起左脚招呼了少年后脑勺，把少年踢得猛地栽进男人的怀里被男人死死抱住，再一翻身已将这个不怕死的臭小鬼反向压制住了。  
“我就是不喜欢！还有……都说别打我后脑勺了！！！”  
“我是心疼你怕你饿呀，不然我干嘛要花钱，你说对不对？”  
“您还真‘疼’我啊！兵长！！”艾伦咬牙切齿地说着，一边左右使劲晃荡着肩膀想挣脱男人的禁锢。  
“你就不怕我明天会再买一堆面包逼你吃吗？”男人又扇了他脑袋一下。  
“啊？！”少年捂着脑袋：“你要真这么干我真的会生气的！！”  
男人突然沉默着没了动作，也不再说话。少年见状好像是有作用了，又赶紧补充了一句：  
“我真的会生气的哦！绝对会的！一定会的！”（补刀x3）  
男人沉默着离开了少年的身体，下了床，揪着少年的衣领带他来到了门口。一开门就把他甩了出去，“砰——！！”一下甩上门。  
‘完了……’少年吓得下巴都快合不上了……他不是怕兵长生气，生气什么的只要自己被他揍一顿啥事也就没有了。他怕的是……明天绝对绝对绝对逃不过那些牛！角！面！包！了啊啊啊啊——！  
“兵……长……”艾伦贴着门小声地喊着：“我错了……”因为怕被人听见，他又趴在门缝下面小心翼翼地喊着：“我错了……快开门啊……兵长……”  
少年还是光脚去了楼顶，在没鞋子的情况下爬着外墙到了兵长窗前，可是窗户已经被男人反锁，少年只好在外面单手敲着窗户，另一只手扒着墙壁以防止自己掉下去。  
“唰——”窗帘被拉起来，男人才没有生气，他单单觉得少年欠调教了而已。  
于是，于是啊！少年就真的欠调教了……

第二天在韩吉的带有作死意味的讲解下，艾伦把利威尔的黑历史了解个遍。简直就像<法国近代史>一样——韩吉以‘看贵族怎样沦落为地痞的’这句话为黑历史的开头……  
这些并不是少年想了解的，反而听了兵长的黑历史之后，愈发心疼起男人来。但……那整整一袋牛角面包是少年绝对不要吃的！

“南非丛林那次，我给你做了人工呼吸。”  
少年故意挑A班人全员都在休息室的时候说这些事，虽然乔他们扬了扬眉毛一副‘哎呀呀’的样子，但其实大家都觉得这很正常，没有问题。男人也没什么反应，这种救援方式又不新鲜。他抱着手臂睨着少年，准备下达命令让少年把他们俩中间桌上放着的那袋专门开车去苏瓦比买来的牛角面包吃干净。少年磨着自己的指甲边缘，继续不要命地说道：  
“我喂你吃了蛆。”男人这才危险地眯起眼看向少年，少年无所谓地继续说着：“数量还有点多，多到往鼻孔里钻呢。”  
兵长有洁癖这个大家都知道，但兵长最讨厌蛆……这个除了最早跟着兵长的特纳和迈克，其他人都不知道了吧，韩吉的八卦不是一般的强大呀！  
果然，男人怒不可遏地冲上去揪住少年的衣襟就要把他打翻在地，被沃克金和李拦下了男人扬起的拳头。迈克已经被呛得剧烈咳嗽着，除了被大笑呛到满脸通红一个劲咳嗽的迈克和已经笑癫了的韩吉，其他人脸上都微妙地想笑又不敢笑，一个劲儿憋住。  
这面包少年终于是没吃成，但也终于把男人惹怒了。

再晚一点的时候，跟迈克聊了聊南非的事之后，少年却抓起那袋面包坐到树下，一口一口吃得不剩一个。而且是带着笑容吃完的，一点都没有勉强的意思。  
深更半夜少年从窗户爬进男人的房间，脱了鞋轻手轻脚地来到他跟前，男人正在书桌前的木椅子上看着文件。少年弯着腰从背后环抱住他，头埋进他的颈窝，有点讨好但却是真心道歉地轻声说着：  
“那些面包我都吃了……我向南非的牛角面包道歉。”  
感觉男人放松了紧绷的肩膀，少年就知道他已经原谅自己了。于是他大着胆子拿开了男人手中捏着的文件放到桌上，而自己则与他面对着跨坐到男人的大腿上，紧紧搂住了怀里的人，把他的脸好好埋在自己胸前。  
男人被包围在少年的臂弯里，闻着对方身上散发的气味，是沐浴露的香气，混合着少年自己的气息，令人沉醉。他缓缓抬起双手环抱住少年的腰，闭上眼，让自己陷入这种气息里。

迈克说：  
“头儿只有去看邮件时才会去熊果树咖啡屋。”

（三十八）

就在巴格达的四月，天气从微寒一下开始变热的时候，在美国大使馆门口发生的一起汽车炸弹的严重事件引起了美国的高度重视——所炸毁的目标是一辆正在运送外交官的悍马。  
“针对性”显而易见。  
可这只是一场重头戏的开场而已，因为战争接近尾声，美方调派的新一轮外交官在与早期的外交官工作对接完毕后就会回到美国。毕竟驻伊的美籍外交官是世界上最危险最没自由的外交官之一，几乎全程都只能呆在大使馆的铜墙铁壁内，跟坐牢没什么区别。（美驻巴格达大使馆的外壁确实做了特殊处理，迫击炮和炸弹都能很好挡得住。）  
特别是每次运送外交官的任务更是重中之重，在大使馆周围永远都会有反美分子盯着梢。  
或许是一个出租车司机，或许是一个卖烟的小贩；可能是个总是推着手推车的运煤工，也可能是个总在周围打转的地痞混混。他们的目的就是等待美国的“重要官员”浮出水面的那一刻——这种官员一般能叫个好价钱。  
不知道是不是已经逼急了黑鬼们，最近他们的恐怖袭击也闹得很凶，有破罐子破摔的倾向。只一个月内大使馆就发生了六起武装冲突、一次自杀式爆炸袭击和六次汽车炸弹的袭击。  
甚至现在大使馆周围的道路都横向放上了一排排爆胎钉，不许任何车辆经过。  
但也正是因为此方案，导致美军的悍马要通过时就必须得暂停移开爆胎钉。也正是因为这举动，导致车上两名士兵从敞开的车门被狙击射杀，而且弹道是从两个方向狙击的，可见这是早就预谋好了，经过策划和踩点的。  
黑鬼顺利地劫走的最后那个人，正是一个被护送的外交官。

美方终于沉不住气了，向特别作战班下达了A级机密作战指令。  
表面上是同意了黑鬼开出的价钱，实际上是让特别作战班不顾一切以外交官的性命为筹码摸进黑鬼的基地。说白了，就是用外交官的死来换取剿灭黑鬼的机会。  
这种肮脏的作战计划……男人也不是第一次接到了。  
并且这次任务里提到的恐怖组织，正是目前所残留的两个黑鬼组织最严谨的一个——班吉地。  
他们有严格的纪律，充足的武器弹药，精确的等级区分，俨然就是一个小型武装部队。  
这次的任务就是确认班吉地的两个头目停留在黑鬼的基地，确认完毕就能撤出甚至用不着交火，美国方面会有轰炸机来炸掉这个黑鬼据点。当然，是包括外交官一起，甚至连带着周围可能殃及的居民。  
男人是有多么不希望少年参与进这个作战计划，不是因为对手穷凶极恶，原因是他不想让艾伦的心受到污染。男人一直都痛恨着正规军杀害无辜平民这种事，可今次他居然要为这种事起到推波助澜的作用。  
这也算是战争的真面目，但他不想让艾伦明白这个机密作战指令的“机密”之处。因为艾伦一直以来都维持着那份纯净从未改变过，这或许是男人会爱上少年的契机之一。  
“黑鬼十有八九会拿到钱后仍然撕票。”男人只是这样轻描淡写地说了一句，目的是让艾伦别以救人质为首要目的，这样也避免了对艾伦说出实情。

A班分为两个作战小组潜入黑鬼基地，潜入的相当顺利。其实男人在这一环就开始有疑虑了，‘相当顺利’可是个危险信号。  
渗入到第二个环节，男人就感到了‘非常不妙’的气息，因为这里安静得几乎没有人。一种莫名危险的感觉直冲头顶，令男人立刻做出了判断。  
“任务终止，全组撤退。”男人摁着耳机小声说道。  
“收到。”跟艾伦一组的乔和霍尔陆续回复着。

本来是因为怕在任务中被艾伦这个因素影响了自己的判断力而特地与他分开执行任务，现在男人的心里却只有一个问题——  
艾伦不会违抗命令单独行动吧？  
他的那倔脾气男人也不是第一天知道了，就在他准备呼叫艾伦的时候，耳机里传来了少年的声音，果不其然，他还是单独去找人质了。  
“人找到了。”少年摁着耳机蹙眉说道：“但是绑了炸弹。”  
少年揭下外交官嘴上的胶布和蒙住眼睛的布条，这是一个五十来岁的男人，他已经露出了极端疲累和失去生存意志的状态，但是他还是疲惫地说道：  
“我身上绑的是……电子炸药，你赶紧跑吧……”他‘哼哼’地苦笑了两声：“也许下一秒就要炸了。”  
“命令是撤退，艾伦。”男人压抑愤怒的声音从耳机里传来。  
“如果迈克不来拆弹，那我来试试。”

男人的牙关瞬间在口腔里咬紧到咯吱作响。  
少年是迄今为止第一个敢无视男人命令的士兵，也是第一个令男人真正愤怒到在颤抖的人。但是现在是紧急关头，他压制下怒火，装作平静地说道：  
“好，迈克去拆弹，你们全组立刻原路返回。”  
在兵长身边的迈克以为头儿真的下达拆弹命令，他正准备往艾伦方向去，却被男人无声拦住。迈克突然明白了，头儿是骗艾伦的，根本不会有人去拆弹。  
而艾伦也不傻，他嘴上应着‘收到’，却也没有遵守命令离开现场，反而是放下枪械开始拆弹。

“A线……B线……三一三二……”少年一边用出汗的手区分着炸弹上的引线，一边喃喃地说着迈克教他的，炸弹引线的区分口诀。  
“我叫哈维斯，哈维斯·里耶……不用在意我的自言自语，我就是想在死前……能有人知道我叫什么。”  
外交官看着眼前这个还太年轻的人，又低头看到艾伦轻微颤抖的手，他明白这次可能真是凶多吉少了。所以他连呼吸都开始粗重起来，好像随时都在准备迎来自己的最后一刻似得。他发现自己好像口不择言说了不信任少年的话，赶紧解释道：  
“呼……对不起，我，我不是那个意思。”  
“请……先闭嘴。”少年也很紧张，他的思维不能被打扰。  
“抱歉。”外交官不再说话。  
终于弄清了所有引线，少年活动了一下手指，揪住一根，就是这根了吧……只要把它弄断就能清楚到底是失败还是成功。深呼吸了一下，少年果断用刀割断了那根引线，面前的外交官已经皱着脸紧闭着眼准备迎接一声巨响了……但是，什么都没发生。  
拆弹成功。

“艾伦！”乔在汇合地点没有看到艾伦，于是他又折了回来找一通，终于找到了的艾伦居然在拆弹！  
“Fuck you！艾伦！！”乔是真怒了，从来没人能违背兵长的命令，但更令他愤怒的是这不要命了的艾伦，乔是真怕艾伦出事，他总是莫名把艾伦与自己孩子的影子重叠起来。

“我成功了！乔！拆——”  
——“砰！！！”

少年只有不到三秒的时间来震惊和悲恸。  
他嘴里的字音还未说完，他脸上的欣喜还未落下，他只有不足够的三秒……来震惊和悲恸。

（三十九）

在目睹了穿透乔颈椎的弹道轨迹，少年红着眼睛迅速拔出A1手枪向弹道方向锁定目标、瞄准、扣动扳机——对方目标头部中弹死亡。  
快速用颤抖的手探了乔的鼻息，确认他已经没有气息。少年扯下乔脖子上挂着的军牌，肩膀架起瘫坐在地上沉默的外交官，向另一个方向撤离。  
他闭着嘴粗重且颤抖地喘息着，并不是因为累或者恐惧……是因为他正在压抑着想哭的冲动，压抑着身体里那些想要爆发的吼叫声。他的鼻腔里无法控制地向外泄出了细微的声音，那就是那些没被压抑住而偷偷跑出来的，痛苦的哭声。  
“乔……已死亡。”少年摁着耳机低沉地说着，他的脑子里只不断地回想着那瞬间血雾喷溅的方向，和乔在死亡的霎那所固定住的表情——  
‘如果不是因为自己留下来拆弹……如果不是因为自己……’  
在少年和外交官露头没几秒，就有子弹打在他们身边。随后不久身后的楼房爆炸了，而且是连环爆破，胸腔里被巨大的能量搅得直翻腾，甚至能真切地体会到血往头上涌的感觉。身边的外交官已经喷出了鼻血，嘴里也往外流着血。冲击波掀起的灰尘掩埋了所有视线，但起码变成了障碍不至于被狙击。  
黑鬼们是在看到外交官露头之后启动了外交官身上的炸药的引爆器，但是没有爆炸，那就只能把在据点里早早安置好的炸药全部引爆。  
少年在室内就进行拆弹是对的，不然或许全班都会被炸死。  
这早已是设计好了的陷阱。  
比起钱，“班吉地”这个反美组织更希望狙杀美国兵——并且还真的迎来了预料之中的美国兵。但他们不知道的是，特别作战班里随便哪个队员都比那个外交官值钱。美国或许不会花钱赎出外交官，但一定会花钱赎出特别作战班。  
当撤退到安全范围的时候，少年彻底软了下来。靠在悍马上，双手紧紧攥成拳，左手手掌里还攥着乔的军牌。  
“兵长呢。”少年对旁边的迈克问着，红着眼的他转脸看了一周，有三人不在。  
“单独行动去了。”迈克在检查着外交官身上的炸药，都被钢锁固定。又看到少年拆断的引线，是对的，他第一次的拆弹成功了。  
“乔死了。”少年红着眼睛，颤抖的声音努力吞咽着。本不想抽烟的迈克掏出了烟，点燃。外交官也沉默，体会着那种对生存下去的渴望和对已生存下来的厌恶一起袭来的感觉。  
“乔因为……回去找我……”少年咬着牙，从齿间压抑地说道：“是因为我……是我的责任。”  
从没发过火的迈克第一次怒了，举起拳头毫不犹豫且迅速地狠狠砸上少年的侧脸，力气大到右手扶着悍马引擎盖的少年开始流鼻血，被击打的牙龈也有血腥味在嘴里弥漫。  
但他吞咽了一口血唾沫，感觉好多了，莫名感觉心不像刚才那么揪得慌了。可是迈克接下来说的话，却令少年更加揪心地哭了出来。  
“我告诉你艾伦！不要把战友死亡的责任归咎到自己身上！”迈克伸着食指指向少年：“你还没那么屌！”

迈克在以自己的方式安慰少年，他知道少年有时候太心善了，他明明还是个孩子啊，把那么多责任都揽在自己身上他真的受得了吗？只有兵长可以做到那种程度而已，但那有多悲情少年明白吗？  
正在思考的迈克一抬眼看到归队的兵长一行人，他刚进入安全范围就愤怒地快速走了过来，迈克见势不妙赶忙上前拦住一直怒视着艾伦的头儿。  
“我刚打过他了，头儿！”  
男人大幅度向后扯动着甩开迈克挡过来的胳膊，又伸出双手猛地将迈克推得狠狠撞向了悍马车，迅速握起拳头稳准狠地抡向少年的左脸，带着呼呼而过的破风声，将他揍翻在地。没有抵抗的少年流了更多的鼻血出来，嘴角也开始流血。  
“我不管你做怎样的选择！”男人抬脚狠狠踹着躺在地上的少年：  
“命令必须遵守，你最好给我记住。”

外交官愣怔地盯着这个矮小的负责人，他身上此刻散发的气息寒冷到令人胆颤，而救了自己的少年却躺在地上无声地哭泣着。  
“我很……抱歉。”外交官滋味莫辨地缓缓说着：“对不起。”  
道歉也换不回一个人的生命，他突然明白自己这句道歉在死亡面前是多么苍白无力。

男人和沃克金、约翰尼的单独行动就是为了猎杀黑鬼的两个头目，最后也完美地完成了任务——不但击杀了两个一级目标，还几乎清剿了所有二级目标。这些黑鬼们正躲在爆炸范围外蹲点狙击A班，应该说幸亏男人的洞察力，不然A班又是一个团灭，会被炸的连渣都不剩。  
男人回头击杀黑鬼是为了让“上头”放弃对黑鬼基地的轰炸，但这件事却没有成功。当他们撤回第二基地的时候就听见轰炸机的声音从远处传来，男人的脸色更黑了。

回到部队，所有人都去了乔的送别会，只有艾伦不在场。当所有人都离开遗物存放室的时候，少年才从阴影里缓缓出来，走进去。韩吉在门外看到了他，但是她没有叫住少年，她知道他现在需要一个人与乔呆着。  
少年坐在地上，靠在上了锁的遗物箱旁。从裤兜里拿出一瓶咀嚼钙片，那是乔给他买的，即使少年因为钙片那不太好闻的味道而从来没吃过。他的房间里还有许多这种钙片……以后都要按时吃了呢……  
少年倒出一把，塞进口里咀嚼了起来，眼泪瞬间汹涌而出。  
“Fuck……”少年流泪说着乔的口头禅，“好苦……”

少年坐在自己房间的床上，歪着身子靠在床头，黑暗中能隐约听见传来的小提琴乐曲声。这是男人的习惯，在男人特别开心或难过的时候，又或者身边有战友殉职的时候，就能听见兵长的音乐。  
少年并不知道这首曲子叫（辛德勒的名单），他只是在听见后心脏又不可抑止地揪痛起来。少年从军七年，这是第一次经历战友因为自己而死，而这种尖锐的负罪感像一截木桩捅进了心窝。  
休息室里所有人都沉默着，好像那句“Fuck You”还萦绕在耳边，可说这口头禅的人到现在还未回来那般，感觉哪里都是空荡荡的，心里也是。A班每个人的心中都无法言喻地空了一块，平日也就迈克和乔会搞怪或者无所顾忌地大笑了。

深夜有些冷，男人睡不着，遇到了这种事谁也睡不着。他知道现在给少年一些私人空间比较好，但他还是忍不住想去看看他。  
轻轻打开门，走廊上的灯光往黑暗的房间里斜向照射了一小块位置，男人的剪影被拉长，就落在那片灯光里，隐约能看见坐在床沿的艾伦静止不动的姿势。男人关上门，一切就更加黑暗了。  
他缓缓走过去摸索到少年，抚着他的左脸，那里稍微还有点肿，脸上全是温热未干的泪迹。他双手嵌入少年的发丝里温柔地抚着，然后弯着腰，把少年的脸埋在自己胸口紧紧拥抱住他。  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“兵长……”  
“嗯。”  
“兵……长……兵长！兵长——！！！”  
“我在。”  
少年呜呜地痛哭出声，埋在男人腹部的脸阻塞着哭喊声只发出沉闷的低鸣。他像个溺水挣扎的人那样死死搂住男人的腰，坐着的少年与站着的男人用尽所有力气拥抱在一起。

在少年最脆弱的时刻，他庆幸有兵长会陪在自己身边。


	6. Chapter 6

（四十）

少年明白不能一直活在过去，就算是为了乔，他也得好好的振作起来。因为还有那么多战友他可以保护，还有一个最爱的人他必须守护。  
迈克觉得少年已经越来越像无法从悲伤里走出来的兵长了，中国不是有句俗话说‘不是一家人不进一家门’吗？就是在人性中有相似的之处的两个人才会被彼此捉住、彼此吸引吧。  
过了一段的时间，少年好像恢复了精神。他不再哀愁，也不会一直露出哀伤的眼神。令迈克高兴的是少年找回了本我的自己，令迈克难过的是，少年走上了兵长的道路，背起了那副悲情重担。迈克看到他开始有了嚼钙片的习惯，他知道那是乔买给艾伦的，他也知道艾伦不喜钙片的味道。

第一季度轮值巡逻结束的时候，男人终于可以稍微闲下来了。在第一季的轮值最后一天返回部队的途中，悍马路过了安全区的商贩街，男人用手捂着嘴隔着防弹玻璃看向车窗外，却没看到以往那些追着车子扔石头的孩子们，也没看到在路边摆摊卖橄榄的那群孩子。  
捂着嘴是怕孩子们看见自己，认出自己就是他们一直都喜欢的大叔。在没看到那些孩子之后，男人放下了手，心中有点惆怅，有点想念。  
现在休息室的壁橱里还放着几罐孩子们送的自家腌的橄榄，地道的气味，非常好吃。已经很久没去看看那些小鬼了，男人决定最近在休假的时候带着艾伦一起去，他知道艾伦也喜欢那些孩子，他看得出来。  
男人和少年穿着便装开着小吉普来到商贩街，有几个认识男人的孩子一窝蜂闹哄哄地拥了上来将他扯住，用阿拉伯语或者英语邀请男人一起去踢球，男人却扯着少年对那些孩子说道：  
“这个人比我厉害多了，你们赢了他我就请你们吃冰棒，好吗？”  
孩子们又闹哄哄地扯住了艾伦的衣服，生怕没扯住就没有冰棒吃一样。艾伦真是喜欢这些孩子，笑着伸手一个个抚乱了那些小鬼的头发。  
而男人只是坐在一边的台阶上看着他们踢球，倒不是艾伦有意让着那些孩子们，还真是以一敌多令少年手忙脚乱应付不过来。看到艾伦恢复了精神开朗大笑的样子，跑动时额发飞起的样子，还有那种健气的眼神，都令男人安心不少。  
只是他总觉得这群孩子里少了几个熟悉的身影，他记得上次坐在悍马里看街边的小摊，也没看到那几个孩子。

男人坐着看了一会，又起身往小卖部走去。买了一大堆孩子喜欢的小零食和冰棒，用一个比较大的纸箱装了整整一箱。店老板看起来好高兴的样子，她是个会说英语的人，说着一些推销食品的话，男人就随口问了一句：  
“一直在那边摆摊卖橄榄果的提克里特、阿尔纳德还有胡塞你认识吗？”男人补充道：“都是十二、三岁。”  
老板一张高兴的脸立刻冷了下来，有点警惕地看着这个外来人。她觉得这个人来意不善，原来是来套话来的。于是她也不说话，只是沉默地开始往回收拾箱子里的食品。  
“Easy，easy。”男人蹙眉说道：“Relax。”（别激动、放松）  
不爽地横了老板一眼，男人付了钱搬起那箱零食原路返回。坐下向他们招招手，就见孩子们又一窝蜂地笑闹着跑了过来。  
男人只喝着一瓶矿泉水，看着孩子们吃的不亦乐乎，还有艾伦。他居然也跟那些小孩儿一样喜欢吃这些东西，什么胡啦味姜糖，什么糖球腰果，什么红茶芝麻糕——全是甜的，甜的要死。（伊拉克人喜甜，厌辣。）  
艾伦坐在男人身边正在吃一种特别工艺腌制的叫做“迪拜椰枣”的东西，男人曾经吃过一个，甜得绝对吃不下第二个，简直就跟嚼糖霜一样。可旁边的少年却吃得好享受的样子……想到那种甜，男人的牙龈和背后就感到一阵恶寒。  
“你到底有多喜欢吃甜食。”男人揶揄道。  
“这个是用蜂蜜浸泡的，就像腌橄榄一样，不算甜食。”  
“都一样！这么甜。”  
“蜂蜜不是糖啊兵长！”  
“啧。”男人扇了少年的后脑勺。  
“都说别扇我后脑勺啊！！”少年炸毛吼道，嘴里的东西都喷了出来。  
“走吧，我们去苏瓦比。”（卖牛角面包的地方）男人说完立刻站了起来准备往小吉普走去，可一把被少年死死抱住了大腿：  
“兵兵兵兵兵长！！这个这个……这个椰枣不好吃……一点都不好吃。”少年说完赶紧故意狠狠丢掉了手里的椰枣食品袋：  
“太甜了！坑爹！”  
孩子们看到抱大腿的艾伦，都嘻嘻哈哈地笑了起来。  
他们跟艾伦也渐渐熟络了，少年也用阿拉伯语与他们交谈着，并努力挨个记住他们的名字。在他和男人要返回基地的时候，少年已经可以一个个叫着名字辨认出那些孩子，而且他也是第一次收到了孩子们送的橄榄果。

看到归途中超级开心的少年，男人的眼神不易察觉地温柔了许多。

（四十一）

最近的恐怖袭击反而更频繁了，在已经剿灭了“班吉地”之后出现这种情况有点令人始料未及。  
如果仔细观察就会发现，最近的恐怖袭击针对性不高，多起自杀式爆炸都是发生在人多的地方，而不是针对美军或“TW”军。

‘厄里’这个最后存在的、“上榜”的反美游击队以前绝对是个名不经传的小组织，说起来就算是现在也没发展到多么壮大。（上榜意指上了“TW”剿灭计划的名单，是必须进行歼灭的恐怖组织。）  
但‘厄里’绝对是最丧心病狂的恐怖组织，他们曾经不但针对美军，早前还针对世仇难解的什叶派穆斯林进行击杀。（伊拉克人信奉伊斯兰教，伊斯兰教分为什叶派穆斯林和逊尼派穆斯林，两派苦大仇深。）  
说好听了，他们是恐怖组织。说白了，厄里就是个报复社会型的屠杀集团，完全丧失人性，有必要的话连女人甚至孩子都会杀害。以前偶尔会有在新闻里看到他们的恶行，他们将捉到的人质残忍杀害并且录制一些侮辱尸体的行为，比如挖心、分尸或者把裸露的一家几口的尸体吊住脖子高高悬挂到楼顶上去。

“轰——”  
巴格达市中心西北方传来一声爆炸响声，传到第二基地是听不出什么很大的动静了，但是爆炸的震感却仍能感觉到。  
最近迈克并未接到很多拆弹工作，因为基本都是“肉弹”，大多被认出的肉弹是会被就地枪毙的。繁忙奔走的反而是韩吉，从她每天放在桌上的照片就能看出。偶尔也能看到在看DV的韩吉，艾伦会凑到她身边一起看她拍摄的录像。  
晃动的画面是韩吉拿着DV在狂奔吧，晃得人眼晕。这眩晕感突然让艾伦想起模拟飞行训练，在全比例驾驶舱里训练的时候，要忍受住不断旋转的眩晕感，虽然是模拟驾驶舱，但还真的会根据驾驶员的操作而进行各种角度的旋转，每次出来说反胃的时候都要被乔笑话……  
乔的脸印入少年脑海，他挠了挠眉毛来挡住突然翻腾的苦涩，这时候DV里传来了爆炸声，爆炸的瞬间也被DV晃动着画面记录了下来。  
那是一个被确认了的活人炸弹，在美军拿着大喇叭用英语阿拉伯语轮番喝令其禁止再往前靠近无果之后，果断开枪将其击毙。  
目标身上的炸药被击中，“肉弹”爆炸，弹片卷着风尘向镜头袭来。艾伦看向旁边表情有点奇怪的韩吉，能看出她的兴奋，甚至能听见DV里传来韩吉激动的呼吸声。  
“你到底是男人还是女人……”迈克凑过来也看着韩吉的手里的DV，又看向表情诡异的韩吉，突然这样没礼貌地问道。  
“你猜。”  
“如果你是女的，考虑下我吧，我是说真的。”迈克绷着脸，装作一脸严肃。只听韩吉哈哈大笑出声，艾伦也傻呵呵地咧嘴笑了，心想迈克是想女人想疯了吗？韩吉这种女人他也敢调戏——  
“好啊。”  
迈克和艾伦一脸无语，因为迈克是开玩笑那么一说，更因为韩吉答应的表情可谓是一本正经。

迈克早就关注韩吉拍摄的那些照片和录像了，她总能找到奇特的视角来反映战争，就像她本人的性格一样。不过女性自由战地记者迈克这可是第一次见，因为太疯狂了。  
只是，迈克真的开始不能确定韩吉的性别了。但反而他们的相处方式容易了起来，就像两个大老爷们儿似的。  
后来就常常能在休息室看到艾伦和迈克跟韩吉一起研究讨论这些拍摄到的战地事件。  
比如美国兵强奸伊拉克妇女事件引起的大规模示威游行；比如外来兵酒后闹事携枪射击致人死伤事件；比如一些妇女因丈夫死于美军之手而参与反美组织的行为；比如退役后罹患各种癌症或精神疾病的士兵；比如频发的美籍承包商或者工作人员在伊被绑票为人质勒索美国政府；比如伊朗和伊拉克两个教派的恶劣争斗和屠杀；比如那些在仇恨中长大的孩子所成立的‘童子军’。  
迈克看着桌子上的照片，能看到某张黑白照片里一个十五六岁的中东孩子蹲在垃圾满街的地上直直地盯着镜头。他穿着脏兮兮的衬衫，刘海也被风刮乱。眼神看似很坚毅平静，其实是满腹愁怨的感觉。  
再翻一张，那是一个蒙着黑纱和头巾的伊拉克妇女，她手中端着步枪坐在运输车的车斗里，看着镜头的眼神警惕而冷漠。  
接着翻下去，那些照片就血腥得可以不用吃晚饭了。都是被爆炸波及而惨不忍睹的尸体，爆炸中心的人已经炸得连灰都不剩了吧。其中有一张是在朝拜的时候发生的自杀式爆炸，整个逊尼派的清真寺里被血肉肢体溅成了草莓酱。

“这里不允许拍摄！快点滚！”韩吉DV晃荡的镜头里出现了一个拿着步枪的伊拉克本地男人，用不太标准的英语凶狠地对这镜头说道：“你是哪国记者？”  
“她是自己人，自己人。”另一个男人出现在镜头前，用阿拉伯语对拿枪的人说着。这个帮韩吉说话的伊拉克男人看起来不到三十岁的样子，很罕见的没有蓄胡子。（伊拉克男人以蓄须为美）  
“这个人……他一直跟着你哦？”艾伦指着镜头里那个没有蓄须的人，他看到那个人很多次了，那人一直都是韩吉的助手。  
“对，之前的助手死了。”  
镜头又在晃荡，那个男人小心翼翼地走回镜头前，貌似是抓起了韩吉的胳膊把她往回拉扯，用比较标准的英语小声说道：  
“走吧走吧，快点，是政府军。”渐渐镜头是小跑着晃荡了起来。

“你给他多少工资？”迈克坐在沙发里抽着烟，问韩吉。  
“没工资，白干。”  
“这种玩命的工作他会给你白干？”迈克有点不信，仍然悠闲地抽着烟。  
“我从美军和反美游击队的武装冲突中救过他儿子的命，虽然他老婆是死在你们“TW”军的枪下。”韩吉左手肘抵着椅子扶手，掌心撑着脸：“就算我以前当过医生，但医生那种救人……不足够降服我，起码对我来说不足够。”  
只能救人命，却救不了人心，韩吉也有悲悯的心情。  
迈克突然沉默了，只用惊诧的眼神盯着韩吉。  
他想到自己一直都在做杀人的勾当，说什么战争是为了和平，这都是放屁。迈克何尝不是深深地明白战争的真相，可战争最残酷的或许不是死亡，不是它给无数人带来的巨大噩梦和绝望，甚至不是人性的丑恶。

而是必须有人去做。

无论是有多么了解战争的阴暗，但这些事必须有人去做。去把双手沾满鲜血，去死亡、去灰飞烟灭，去成为历史里的一个没人会记住的墨点。没有人能敌过这千万年来不可违逆的残酷——战争的必要性。  
韩吉恐怕是深深地明白这个道理，所以她并未斥责战争，而是用自己的双眼去见证战争，难怪她会在拍到不得了的画面时露出一副诡异到变态的欣喜表情。但令迈克沉默的，是知道了战争的阴暗却仍然想要给别人带去希望的韩吉。  
‘明明自己一副急着去送死的样子，嘁。’迈克心中这样调侃着，却微微笑了起来。因为迈克从没见过比韩吉更直击心口的战地记者了，他希望韩吉能记录最真实的战争，用她的眼睛，她的视角，记住战争的丑恶，和阴暗。

（四十二）

“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”（Good bye,Eren!Good bye!!）  
“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”  
“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”  
“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”  
“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”  
……  
少年醒来，安静地躺在床上，睁开眼。  
浓密卷翘的棕色睫毛，在绿色的瞳仁上轻轻眨着。  
他缓缓坐了起来，低垂着眼睑歪着头，他不想哭，或者说他哭不出来。  
他已经……没法哭出来了。

六天前

“给我穿防爆服。”（防爆服，自己是没法穿的，必须有人协助。）  
“迈克正在赶过来。”特纳是不会让非专业拆弹人员接近炸弹的。  
“那是定时炸弹！争分夺秒啊！！”艾伦蹙着眉遥遥看着躺在地上的那个孩子，好像就十来岁的样子。既然特纳不给他穿防爆服，他就准备直接过去拆弹。  
“你忘记乔了吗？！”特纳死命扯住艾伦颈后的军服不松手，不让他往三百米处的“肉弹”目标走去，且向他狠狠地说道：“不要轻举妄动！要服从命令！”  
“那是个孩子啊！兵长肯定会跟我做出相同的判断！”  
“在他绑上炸药的时候他就是作为武器，而非人类的存在！”特纳忍住心中的火气，忍耐地对暴躁的少年说道。  
“那你为啥不直接击毙他？你给他射什么麻醉枪啊？！”少年转过脸冲特纳大吼道：“你直接打死他呀！！”  
“这是头儿的规定，低于十五岁都不准直接击毙。”特纳真想松开揪着艾伦的手而给他一拳头。  
艾伦怒火中烧，但他没时间怒视特纳，而转向看着那个孩子。如果今天是因为自己没有努力尝试而导致那个孩子的死亡，艾伦觉得他会自责一辈子。所以现在给他时间做选择的话，他选择豁出性命对那孩子进行拆弹。  
“霍尔！过来帮我一起抓着他！”特纳向在悍马另一边警戒的霍尔大喊道，因为艾伦正准备强制挣脱特纳的禁锢。但这时有超大的引擎声音传来了，是迈克的车。  
“用机器人看了下是定时炸弹，但不清楚剩余时间。”特纳向迈克说道：“你最好还是别去。”  
艾伦愤怒地看向特纳，他居然让迈克别去。  
“迈克，我可以拆弹！让我去吧，我都学会了！”  
“给我穿衣服。”迈克叼着烟，抬起手笑着拍了拍少年的头盔，开始从工具箱往外拿防爆服。  
艾伦和特纳帮他穿好防爆服，迈克吐掉叼着的烟，特纳又给他戴好防爆头盔。  
“这里是拆弹二号，听得见吗？”迈克的声音是从对讲机传来的。  
“收到。”特纳摁着耳机回复着。  
当迈克准备往目标走去的时候，随迈克的车一起赶来的韩吉拿着DV跟了上去。迈克无奈地瞟了韩吉一眼，苦笑着转身往目标走去。  
她的行为真的是“自杀式拍摄”，果然是名不虚传。迈克也不是第一次知道韩吉的这种敬业或者说是变态举动，只要是迈克接收拆“肉弹”的任务，韩吉绝对会什么防护都不穿，就跟过去拍摄。  
防爆服有备用的，迈克叫她穿她嫌不方便拍摄，毕竟要扛着一个二十斤重的仪器，穿上防爆服简直举不起胳膊。  
但她又说，要死也难逃一死，都是命中注定。

韩吉能跟踪拍摄的唯一好处是，她充当了拆弹机器人的角色。因为她的DV都是远程连接着电脑，她在远处拍摄到的一切画面都与悍马引擎盖上放着的手提电脑同步显示着。这方便了其他队员的观察，尤其是艾伦。  
韩吉那较清晰的画面里能看清楚炸弹定时器上的剩余时间，迈克也同时说着：  
“还有十二分三十秒。”

看着屏幕里那孩子身上绑着的二十多个IED，少年觉得心里好压抑。他记得晚上跑去跟兵长睡觉的时候，偶尔会并排躺在床上聊着天，兵长的声音总是在那时候变得很缓和，一点都没有冷酷的感觉。  
少年提起男人十几年前“塞班纳”那次团灭，他问男人，如果在没有发生中央火车站的事件之前，他后悔过他曾经的选择吗？  
男人在黑暗中摇摇头：“这个世界没有偶然，只有必然。”他抬手将刘海都撩到头顶，盯着上方黑暗的虚空说着：“‘保护别人才能保护自己’，这是<七武士>里的台词。”两人都沉默了一会儿，少年以为男人要入睡的时候，突然听见男人轻轻说：  
“孩子们是希望，我只是想保护他们。”  
少年摸索到男人的手，五指交叉着握住。他深爱的这个男人太强大，少年不想落他太远。所以他不会后悔任何选择，哪怕是附上自己的性命。

‘哪怕是附上自己的性命。’少年的心中这样说着。

他从回忆里拔出来，听到迈克的声音从耳机里传来：  
“该死！量身制作的钢马甲。”  
“还有七分钟！迈克！”特纳摁着耳机说道。  
“也许……可以试试焊枪？”艾伦从工具箱里拿出焊枪准备往迈克跑去，迈克却反驳道：  
“这是没有空隙的钢马甲，会烧死他的！”顿了顿又说道：  
“拿液压钳来。”  
特纳正准备找来给迈克送去，就看见艾伦已经拿着液压钳在路上狂奔了。  
“你退回去。”迈克拿到工具后对艾伦说着，却见少年仍站在旁边迟迟不肯走，迈克大吼道：“快点退回去！！！”  
这一声震得特纳和霍尔还有艾伦都皱起了眉头，艾伦只好开始往回跑。  
“五分钟！迈克！”特纳非常严肃地摁耳机大声说道：“你必须！立刻！马上回来！”  
“Fuck……Fuck！！！”  
艾伦听得出迈克骂得咬牙切齿，极端愤怒。从屏幕里看到迈克拿着液压钳弄了半天只剪断了一处钢条锁，如果是要把身体一边腋下和肩上的钢条竖着全部剪开，就像打开门那样取下炸药的话，那也还有八处钢条锁没有剪断——时间完全不够。

韩吉开始默不作声地往回跑，但她没带着她那视作命根子的摄像机，仪器还放在原地，只有她跑的比什么都快。  
“迈克！”  
特纳大喊着，迈克终于也开始站起身往回跑了起来。看到迈克在回来，艾伦就想冲过去继续拆弹，但是被一直盯着他怕他乱来的霍尔从后背紧紧箍住了。  
这时候韩吉已经来到了跟前，她冷静且迅速地翻找着工具箱并向特纳问道：  
“有没有马刀或者砍刀之类的。”但特纳还没来得及回答，韩吉就已经找到了一把马刀转身向炸弹跑去，而迈克已经脱离了爆炸的“死亡范围”，他有点摸不清头绪地看着提刀往“肉弹”狂奔过去的韩吉。  
“这个疯子要干什么？”迈克举着手对着韩吉的方向，脸转向悍马这边问道。  
一直盯着韩吉的艾伦也不明白，直到他看见韩吉跑到那孩子身边，把刀刃对准孩子的腋下……  
一挥手将手臂齐肩斩断！！

在韩吉准备斩断那孩子另一条手臂的时候，少年已经挣脱了看着韩吉方向而愣怔的霍尔，以最快的速度向韩吉跑去。那个时候迈克已经到达悍马旁边，他那穿着防爆服不灵活的手臂没成功抓住少年，而这个时候离爆炸只剩三分钟。  
冲到韩吉身边的少年帮她拽住孩子的身体，他知道韩吉要干什么。砍掉两支手臂，以脱T恤的方向脱下炸药马甲——是可行的。  
没了手臂，但起码可以保住性命。

“艾伦！你他妈的给我立刻回来！”特纳真的怒了。  
一分四十五秒，定时器是这样显示的。看着还在撕扯着炸弹马甲的少年和韩吉，迈克知道他们绝对、绝对跑不出“死亡范围”了。  
时间……不够了。  
快速脱掉了防爆服的迈克心脏砰砰直跳，他的呼吸开始粗重、颤抖，他的眼睛开始莫名通红，不是因为想哭……不是的。  
大概是因为在做着某种选择，就像兵长那样做着某种选择，令他感到无力和痛恨的选择，一种近乎于不是选择的选择。  
他终于也到了要面对抉择的时刻。  
他向艾伦和韩吉跑去，以这辈子能达到的最快的速度。特纳和霍尔完全没有反应过来，没人知道迈克要干什么。  
就只是看到他疯狂地奔跑起来。  
当迈克跑到他们身边的时候艾伦和韩吉刚好把炸弹马甲从血肉模糊的孩子身上扒了下来，有血和皮肉刮在钢条马甲上，被跑过来的迈克一把夺去，开始向前面狂奔。  
还有四十七秒。  
被拽倒摔在地的艾伦不明白迈克要干什么，不明白他为何拎着炸弹往前面跑去，在短短的三秒钟内他反应不过来。  
这一次的三秒……仍然不足够。  
而明白过来的韩吉慌乱地从身边扯过摄影机对准迈克奔跑的方向，所有人都能听见迈克边跑边带着莫名且破音的笑声大喊着：

“再见！艾伦！再见了！！”

迈克，再见。


	7. Chapter 7

（四十三）

‘人和人之间的联系是非常微妙的。’  
艾伦的心得病了，十九年都清澈的他，开始浑浊了。  
‘人性是什么。’  
他没有做噩梦，也不会颤抖，更不想哭。  
他只是在思考‘人性’是什么，是有必要的东西吗？  
少年做不到呀……像兵长那样在经历了这种事以后，变得更强大，他做不到呀。  
反而变得浑浊了。  
‘因为这个世界……是残酷的。’  
少年绝对不要再失去谁了，三个重要的人里他已经失去了教父和恩师，他绝对！绝对不想失去最爱的那个人。  
用力到苍白的手指死命攥住小巧的随身听正外放着迈克最喜欢的歌曲。

I'm on the front line   
我站在前线  
Don't worry I'll be fine   
别担心 我会好好的  
The story is just beginning  
故事才刚刚开始 

少年穿着军服纹丝不动地站在公共浴室的喷头下，头盔被扔在一旁的角落里，淋出来的水从他头顶浇下去，浸湿肩胛，流进身体里。

I say goodbye to my weakness  
我告别我的软弱   
So long to the regret   
让我后悔了许久的软弱  
And now I see the world through diamond eyes   
而现在我透过钻石眼看世界

从头顶淋下来的水流淹没了随身听，渐渐的再也没有任何声音发出来。  
它坏了，而且它也并没有完成它的使命——让少年听清楚这首歌，让他明白迈克最终的心情。迈克想传达给少年的，全部被少年的阴暗面吞噬了。  
或许……或许只是羁绊建立得太深了。  
他没有哭，只是水迹划过他脸庞和睫毛的感觉就像在无声地流泪。  
如果抛弃人性可以“守护”的话，如果抛弃人性就可以了的话……阴暗中少年缓缓抬起脸，睁大了有什么东西在逐渐消失了的眼睛，露出残酷的眼神——

‘我要比这个世界更残忍。’

男人惊醒，他又梦见了少年露出那种冰冷的眼神。  
虽然只有一次，但那个眼神深深烙进男人的记忆里，令他担忧和难过，甚至好几次因为那个眼神而从梦中惊醒。  
那是一个充满仇恨的眼神。  
一转头，就看见面对自己侧身躺着的少年。他仍醒着，干涩的眼轻微眨动，像是一宿没睡那样疲劳且满布血丝。  
看见男人看向自己，少年轻微扯动着嘴角，对男人缓慢展露了一个极温柔到微不可见的笑容。或许往后的他在战场上会失去人性，但他绝对不会失去信仰，少年有好好把它们分清楚。  
或许，是他的信仰还在努力地拽着他的人性。

‘你后悔了吗？’有人在脑海里问着少年。  
‘什么？’少年回应着，他微微眨着犯困的眼。  
‘如果你缺乏人性，你或许就不会救那个孩子。迈克就不会去救你，也就不会死。’  
少年努力睁开眼，男人仍在脸对面无声地看着自己，但少年脑海里的声音又说了：  
‘所以，你后悔了吗？’  
“别问我了行吗？”少年耳语般轻声说出口，男人仍沉默着。  
‘你后悔了。’脑海里的声音说着：‘你后悔没有早点抛弃人性。’  
“不要说了……”少年攥紧拳头，咬紧牙关，躺在对面的男人露出心疼的神色。  
‘你又害怕了？’  
少年想哭，但是不知为何，就是没办法掉出一滴眼泪。所以他只能困乏地眨眼，心中呐喊着、嘶吼着，求那个声音停下来。  
‘害怕权衡迈克和那孩子的命对你来说谁更重要是吗？害怕从天秤上拿走东西是吗？’那个声音不依不饶：‘看来你怕的东西从未变过啊。’  
“求你别说了……”  
‘所以在战争里，人性是没有用的东西。’  
‘是啊，是的。’少年沉沉地闭上眼在最后缓缓说道：

“人性是没有用的东西。”

少年终于睡着，男人看着他寂静的面孔，觉得悲伤。这个孩子是站在某个转折点了，真真正正的岔路口。可偏偏在这个紧要关头男人什么都不能说，因为这是少年的路，必须由他自己选择。  
他抬手将少年的鬓发撩到耳后，又轻微抚摸着少年的头发，感受到他均匀的呼吸，感受到他沉入空白的梦境。  
后悔不后悔不是说一句就能体会的，只有在经历了之后才能明白什么叫作后悔。所以世界上没有“后悔”，只有“承受”。  
能承受得住，才能成长，才能变得所谓的“强大”。

‘你后悔了吗，艾伦。’男人动着嘴唇，无声地说着。  
‘后悔想要变强大了吗。’

韩吉录下来的那个DV，少年绝对不想看。关于迈克的东西，他也绝对不想碰到、看到或者听到。  
韩吉虽然能理解迈克的死给艾伦带来的负面影响，但是迈克的死却令韩吉看到了她从未见过的景色。  
迈克的举动是经过严肃思考了的，而不是在没有多少时间做决定的情况下产生的条件反射。战场上也有许多以命救人的例子，但大多都不是抱着必死的决心，比如韩吉自己。  
她无论在战场上救哪个人，‘我能活下去’的希望也占了自己感官的百分之五十，就算是那个救了战友无数次的地痞兵长。  
没有人会认为别人的命比自己的金贵，起码是同等对待的，在救别人的同时也要考虑自己的生死。  
但迈克不同，他思考了、选择了，按照自己的想法行动了。他知道结局只有一个，所以在他生命最后那段奔跑的路途中，他笑着大喊，义无反顾地迎来自己的最后。  
听着迈克那笑着破音了的叫喊声，那是面对死亡时最无奈的恐惧，和同样面对死亡最真实的坦荡。迈克就像他最喜欢的那首歌，他告别了软弱，让他后悔了许久的软弱。  
“你现在……正在用钻石的眼睛看世界吧。”韩吉红了眼圈看着手里的DV画面，张嘴无声地说着。

在阴暗的、名为战争的荒野中，那些声音，那幅画面是韩吉见过最美的景色。美到她当时扛着DV笑着流泪，笑着面对那个方向的爆炸。  
迈克希望韩吉能用自己的眼睛去记录战争的阴险与黑暗，但迈克最终让韩吉看到的却是善和美丽，只不过这美好的景色竟然更衬托出了战争的丑恶嘴脸。

正邪善恶，是非黑白……本就是相互依存的啊……

（四十四）

少年正在变得强大，但是是与兵长的强大相反的方向。  
他沉默地抱着男人的时候，男人能感觉到他的改变——他在渐渐走上错误的路。  
但是男人一句话都没有对少年说，他知道这种事是说不来的。如果少年想要变成那样，那么无论谁说了什么，他最终还是会变成他自己想要变成的那样。男人能做的只有抬起手回抱着他，他想告诉他的是，无论他是什么，变成什么，男人都不会抛弃他。

他不会抛弃他，无论他是什么。

可事实上，男人反而能感到少年正在疏远自己。  
艾伦几乎不再去兵长房间睡午觉，也许是他认为自己再也没有能睡午觉的那种心情了。他把所有的时间都专心放在模拟飞行训练上，或者在没事干的时候一个人在拳击房呆着，一直到肌肉痉挛精疲力竭为止。塞着耳机听非常噪杂的重金属音乐，坐在地上汗流不止。  
晚上也不会去男人的房间睡觉了，他渐渐变得不想被男人拥抱，甚至不想与他交谈——他不想跟任何人说话。  
但是男人从没怀疑过少年的感情，他深知他仍爱着自己，没有改变过，以后也不会改变。  
这种“深知”没有理由，就是知道，不知为何就是知道而已。  
少年想造成的那种假象，却不料对方早已看穿。  
是的，艾伦已经不能再失去兵长了，他绝对不能再体会一次。想到乔和迈克，无论别人安慰的话说得如何好听，但少年深深地明白他们俩的死亡直接间接都跟自己有关系，撇不清的关系。  
他绝对不允许兵长也因为同样的原因出事，所以他要离开他，离开这个他最爱的男人。为了让谎言看起来自然一些，少年渐渐疏远了男人，他给他一个缓冲的时间，好让分别看起来不那么突兀或令人想哭。  
当他终于下定决心的时候……

“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
少年还想叫一句‘兵长’，这是他的习惯，叫两次就能听到对方应两声。他喜欢兵长在回应时不小心表露出的内心的温柔，和言语的温柔，但是这次他忍住了。  
“我要回西欧军。”  
在休息室的李岩和约翰尼都吃惊地看向靠在沙发里艾伦。  
“真的？”李觉得挺好笑的干笑了两声：“你开玩笑的吧？”  
“你同意？”约翰尼摊开手掌疑惑地问另一个沙发里坐着的兵长，大家都知道兵长是不会同意的。  
什么都看穿了的男人只觉得好烦躁，静了一会他站起来往门外走去，没有回复沉默着的少年。

“你没有必要这样。”这是在少年的房间，黑暗中谁也看不清对方的表情。  
“对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”  
“这周轮值完我就走。”  
“我刚说了你没必要这样。”  
少年想张嘴说些搪塞的话，但又莫名地忍住。黑暗中他的表情变得脆弱，嘴唇无声地张张合合最终却微声说了一句会暴露自己开始脆弱的话：  
“哪样……？”  
“假装疏远我，为了让我不会有一天因你而死。”

听到男人说出这句话之后，少年红着眼圈真想冲过去抱住他，告诉男人他是自己最爱的人，他一点都不想离开他。  
他不想离开他，一点都不想。  
“随便你怎么说，总之我会走。”少年却这样冷漠地说着。  
黑暗中男人隐忍着表情微微叹了口气，闭着眼像耐住性子。他还想说什么，但突然不知道如何开口，所以他转身向门口走去。他看不见完全黑暗的房间里少年咬牙的表情，和伸向男人的手无声颤抖着缓缓攥紧成一个苍白的拳头。  
门打开的那瞬间，有走廊的光线铺洒进来，看着兵长背影的少年疼痛得把心狠狠揪起来。关上门的瞬间一切又隐于黑暗，他忽然放松咬紧的牙关，眼泪瞬间溢满眼眶，他却感到一阵轻松。

‘啊……’少年露出崩坏的表情：‘好想就这样一直呆在黑暗里。’

（四十五）

“你会口是心非吗。”  
男人光脚踩着沙发边沿坐着，像个弥勒佛的姿势。  
“从没有过。”少年瞪着仍没有恢复视力的眼大声反驳着：“反而是那个兵长比较口是心非呢！”  
男人无声笑了下，低眼准备给琴弓上点松香，可那块像红玛瑙的松香拿在手里却令男人陷入了回忆里。那是迈克送的松香，在南非他说‘愿能再次听见你的音乐’这句话的时候露出的真实而善意的眼神，男人总能清晰的记得。  
迈克很喜欢男人的音乐，无论是忧伤的还是欢快的，但迈克最喜欢那曲。因为每次都能跟霍尔和沃克金他们打着掌拍来参与进兵长的提琴曲里去，总是一副乐得不轻的德行。（这个提琴曲有拍手拍大腿的节奏，多听几遍节奏就能跟着拍起来。甚至提琴都不算主音，而是起到带动起音乐的作用，听起来特别有‘众乐乐’的美好气氛。）

梦见了关于迈克最后的那段录像，摇晃不稳的画面里是巴格达被烈日烘烤的空气在浮动游移，拎着钢马甲的迈克背向镜头狂奔着。然后能听见他那带有笑意的大喊声，那是直击灵魂的声音。  
镜头焦距缩进了一下，就听到旁边艾伦突然明白过来的叫喊：  
“迈克！迈克！！！”  
左下角的镜头出现了少年从地上爬起来准备往迈克跑去的身影，但是韩吉伸手拽着他的后领将他扯翻在地。  
镜头剧烈晃动着。  
“迈克——！！！”  
少年的喊叫是带着混乱的哭腔和破音的哑声叫喊，甚至能听出他耷拉着嘴角无法顺畅吼叫的感觉。  
他又从地上跄踉着爬起身，但爆炸声已经掩盖了他的叫喊，沙尘和炸起的混凝土携着残烈的风向镜头卷来，把视线都模糊掉。

迈克大概是跟在自己身边最久的战友，他是个非常随意五大三粗的爷们儿，却不知为何有着一个非常敏锐的内心。男人和少年的事也只有他知道，这方面的心事也不知为何只会说给迈克听。  
他也明白迈克对艾伦来说是最重要的朋友和师傅，但他没料到艾伦会因为迈克的死而离开陆空特种部队。  
男人和少年之间有种无法形容的强烈羁绊，强烈到深深明白着对方的灵魂。就像男人他明白无论少年说什么绝情的话，但其实他仍然深爱着自己。那些话并不能使男人相信，所以在他眼中，少年要离开多少带有一点幼稚和任性。  
但少年是有多么执拗，男人也是了解的。  
他回忆着梦见少年离开部队的时刻，那句“我已经不爱你了”仍然刺痛男人的神经，即使他知道那句话彻头彻尾是假的。  
就算是在遥远的此刻，男人坐在沙发里面对着另一个少年，手中握着琴弓和松香微微发愣的此刻，仍然心痛着从艾伦口中听见的那句话。

“我知道你想离开的原因。”男人拽住少年提着行军包裹的胳膊这样说道：“所以你不要再任性了。”  
他的表情依然平静，缓慢挣开男人扯着胳膊的手冷漠地说：  
“我已经不爱你了。”  
少年把军役牌摘下放在了桌子上，开门，走了出去。

“这个世界的艾伦口是心非了吗？”  
少年在习惯的位置拿起矿泉水瓶，扭开盖子。  
“非常。”  
“哈哈……”少年差点呛了一口，他渐渐缓和了表情，想起孤寂的世界里自己被兵长推倒在地，他揪着少年的头发说的那句话。  
‘你只是个碎片而已。’  
少年忽然觉得心疼，那个兵长明明是如此深爱着每一个碎片，他却只会用万念俱灰的表情面对艾伦，他是有多么的口是心非。  
想到他在沙滩上写下自己的名字，是希望少年能记得他。可是少年已经想不起沙滩上的那个名字了，就像被海水湮灭了一般，模糊决绝，无法揣测，也无法记起。  
已经梦见了那个世界最后的结局，作为碎片的自己死在兵长的手里，他却是为了救他而杀死他。  
无数次杀死心爱的人，只为了能救他……可那个男人到底承受了多大的痛苦？但他自己的结局却是永远思念着少年和无法死亡的孤独，想到这，少年无法抑制地当着面前这个男人的面流下了眼泪。  
即使已经在深夜里哭过不知道多少次了。

‘想见他……想看见他，发疯地想。’

“喂……”  
刚才还在笑的少年此刻却哭了出来，男人蹙眉轻声唤着，他最见不得少年哭泣。  
“我想他……我好想他……”少年用手指揉着自己紧蹙的眉毛，眼泪落在手掌里顺着手腕上淌下。  
男人突然觉得眼睛好酸，然后他闭上泛红的眼。他也想念艾伦，这几乎占据了他全部感官，他能了解对面的少年心中是有多痛苦。  
他还没有梦见最后的结局，但是他已最好了准备。可他现在唯一的希望就是能让对面的那个少年不再痛苦，男人希望他能幸福。

‘如果真的有神存在于我们头顶，那么请你聆听我的愿望。’  
‘我将付出我所能付出的一切代价。’

<<<番外Ⅱ>>>

“我知道这是在梦里。”男人在苍白的梦境里说着，这是一个无边无际的白色空间，就像曾经陪少年看的<镜子面具>那部电影。  
“出来吧。”男人转了个身看向苍白的四周：“我们谈谈。”  
一个东方人像从雾里走出来，走到兵长身边，男人惊诧地看着这个所谓的“神”，他们早就见过——熊果树咖啡屋的店长！  
他随意地扎着长发，扎头发的皮筋看起来像用是红色的气门芯橡皮管做的，他到底是有多随便？凌乱的胡子是有段时间没清理了，而且眼里布满血丝，一副落魄的样子。看起来就像某个导演，或者某个街头卖艺的流浪汉。

“我们终于见面了，兵长。”  
“你就是……所谓的‘神’？”  
“我叫千野，中国人，只是个打杂的。”  
“你肯定知道我接下来要干什么吧？”  
“是的。”  
男人闪电般的拳头突然砸在了这个叫千野君的人左脸上，他向后仰着摔倒在地。因为长期熬夜写文的关系，牙龈上长的那个口腔溃疡已经被打烂了，而且颈部肌肉有点拉伤，但幸好牙齿还在。  
“呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
被揍飞的千野君坐在地上反而笑了起来：  
“早就想被兵长打一顿了，没想到能在这里如愿。”  
“啧。”男人突然超不爽，一种想‘干脆弄死他’的冲动油然而生：  
“这个地下河找到的艾伦，他最后会怎样？”  
坐在地上的人抬头盯着兵长，沉默着。  
“这个世界是定好了的吧？告诉我他会怎样。”  
“如你所愿，回到他想回去的世界。”  
“我要付出什么代价？”  
千野不笑了，他终于笑不起来了。他吞咽了一口唾沫低下头，难过地说道：  
“这个世界必须消失，如果不从梦里醒来的话……”

这是一个为了某个原因而存在的世界，只有当这个世界消失的时候，所有一切才能物归原主。  
看着坐在地上那个低着头沉默着的人，男人似乎明白了。这也好，真是好。男人本来就有那样打算的，没想到那种打算还能让少年回到他的兵长身边。  
“兵长。”千野君阴沉地问道：  
“你就不想知道这个世界的艾伦最后的结局吗？”  
“无论是什么结局，我都必须承受对吗？”男人眯眼看了看无限延伸的白色梦境：“那就让我慢慢梦见好了。”  
“对不起……我想在这里对你说对不起，对不起让你承受这个结局。”  
对不起让这个世界承受这个结局，对不起……这是个一早就定好了的，是只有必然的世界。  
“不必道歉。”  
男人伸过手来，千野困惑地握住，兵长把他从地上拉扯着站了起来。

“谢谢你。”男人松开手，是平静的表情。  
“谢谢你创造了这个世界。”

千野君从梦境里醒来，脖子的肌肉有点拉伤，其实是落枕。  
想到兵长那句‘谢谢你’，他突然皱着眉头红了眼。

（四十六）

少年已经离开两个月了，男人从未去西欧军找过他，也没有他的音讯。男人不能把时间和精力都放在思念少年这件事上，所以他硬是逼迫自己暂时忘记他。

战斗时常常习惯性地伸出手来下意识护住空无一人的身后，当反应过来的时候沉默地在心里告诫自己，起码此刻要忘记他。  
在餐厅看着那些曾经用来捉弄他的食物，餐夹在西兰花或者莴苣的上方停顿静止，不想被别人看见自己发愣的表情就忽然转头看向有着岩面花纹的地板或者空白的墙壁，试着忘记他。  
休息室的沙发、书架，电视、游戏机全有少年的影子。甚至在澡堂里，男人擦着湿漉漉的头发面无表情地从里间走出来，忽然安静地盯着少年曾使用过的寄物柜。狭长的小仓库里空荡荡的，什么都没有。他不轻不重地甩上柜门，试着忘记他。  
路过少年的房间时眼睛瞥向别处，明知道心里正在想着什么却非要自欺欺人地纠正脑内的想法：‘那个被踹坏的锁换掉了吗。’可都已经路过很远了，却又缓缓走回少年的房间门前，看着还未换掉的、被自己踢坏的门锁，试着忘记他。  
他已经到了不想回自己房间的地步，因为那里更加充满了少年的气息。无论是床上或者床下，门口或者窗台，甚至是那个硬梆梆的木头椅子。  
男人坐下靠着椅背，两手安静地放在大腿上。少年曾经就坐在这里，坐在他的大腿上抱着自己。这大概是他们所有的、带有情感的触碰里最暧昧的一次。他的脸埋在少年的胸膛，闭眼深深闻着少年身上的气味。他至今还记得那股沐浴露的香气和少年自己的气息混合起来的味道，就算是闭眼回忆着的此刻，男人仍然能体会到那种令人沦陷的温柔。  
再睁开眼，台灯的银白光线从刷了琥珀色木釉的桌面反射过来。光滑的桌面上有一小片不平整的凸起，是被水迹泡涨的吧。男人伸手轻轻摩挲着木桌上那小块已经干硬的痕迹，就像摩挲着某种结痂的伤疤那种触感。  
就是在这张木桌上，他倒了小半杯水把照片背面的三行字抹削了。留下他正在抚摸着的这个伤疤，和无法停止的悉碎思念。  
他并没有像失恋那般感到痛苦，也不是真要想要忘记少年，男人不是小孩子，没有心情和时间伤来感去。但他真的不能再继续无时无刻都惦记着少年，他必须给自己一时半刻喘口气的时间，而不是满脑子都是少年的影子挥之不去，连做梦都没有空隙地想着他。  
这种无法自行控制的思念令他疲惫、劳累、浑身都疼，所以他试着忘记他，即使从来没有奏效过。

剿灭“厄里”的任务迫在眉睫，联合军的事也令男人烦躁头疼，到现在为止联合作战就没出过什么好战绩，反而感觉一直在被拖后腿。  
美军武装向来都是“独行侠”，不同部队之间互不干涉，自管自理。但“TW”算是彻底插了大大一脚，被拖后腿先不说，其他军多少有点不太服从的意思。再者说“陆空特种武装”本就是新兴部队，却在一开场就走在了所有军种的最前锋，不能被所有人服气也算是意料之内。  
厄里的基地还未确定之前，“TW”频繁遭到政府军的和其他反美游击队的袭击。像这残剩的些喽啰们明白，当“TW”名单上最后一个黑鬼组织被清剿了之后，世界会迎来一次大变革，再想以反“TW”武装分子继续存在下去那就是相当艰难的事了，所以才会在这个最后关头进行狗急跳墙的恐怖袭击。

男人知道黑鬼基地就在在苏瓦比，但去勘查了多次都没有任何结果。正焦躁这件事没多久，却收到了不知是谁放出的消息，说是侦查到四个可疑地点。  
他派李岩去打听消息来源，据说是从西欧军传来的。男人脑海里迅速掠过少年的面孔，已经被压抑住没多久的思念突然捂不住地往外溢。虽然在看见西欧军的悍马或士兵列队时，会不由自主地注视着，希望能像在巴格达第一次遇见少年那样，对上那双绿色的眼。  
可是没有，再也没有那样的巧合了。  
男人心里苦笑，即使看见了又怎样，那个臭小鬼肯定也只是移开视线装作没看见。  
“幼稚。”男人的心情有点不好。  
“啊？”才说完打听来的消息，居然听到兵长说‘幼稚’。  
“我去躺西欧军，你去调一个营的坦克出来。”  
想到兵长要用对付德国佬的坦克炸黑鬼基地，李笑着摇头道：  
“头儿，也只有你会这么干了。”  
男人没再吭声，起身往门外走去。

虽然已经查不到最初传出消息的人，但消息的确是从西欧军放出的，这点已被男人亲自确认。他还确认了少年没有回到西欧军，他就这么……消失了。  
男人突然明白，没有回归西欧军的小鬼是去侦查了。但男人不知道的是，少年除了侦查以外的时间里，都是在暗处看着兵长。  
当远远看到兵长的视线一直跟随着西欧军移动的时候，少年红着眼睛“噗哧”地笑了。笑容还未消失，苦涩就爬了上来。  
少年到底有多想念那个男人连他自己都搞不清楚，总之就像病态那样思念着。比如深夜里躺在床上，自言自语轻声地对着话：  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
“兵长。”  
“嗯……”  
这样自说自话的少年就像一个痴人，一个得了相思病而无可救药的疯子。男人的脸简直一秒都未从自己的脑海里离开过，就算是在梦里。因为他现在有更多的时间安静下来，就比男人还更加陷入思念的泥沼里拔不出来。  
那些轻柔或者用力的拥抱，还有他只对自己露出的温柔。他说过的话，或者他在少年眉心和眼睛上落下的吻。  
这些记忆简直是想要杀了少年那般深深扎在他脑子里，他知道自己很爱他，但不知道自己会爱得这般病态。他也想跟兵长一样会隐忍，会学着控制自己，但是他做不到啊！  
少年能做的，就是让自己变得更加努力，努力让战争尽快结束。没了战争，少年就能跟他在一起了。等男人退了役，他说过会跟着少年一起去冰岛居住的。  
冰岛是少年曾经的向往，是因为有兵长存在于这个向往里才变成了少年的梦想。而此刻他正站在男人背后远远的角落里安静看着男人的方向，看着那个日思夜念的背影。

男人已经从四个可疑目标里确定了“厄里”的基地，武装冲突持续了将近三天，他有四十多个小时没睡觉了。  
对方明显是把迫击炮都用完了，但他们真的像不死的蟑螂一样耐打。男人没有下令直接用坦克轰掉他们是顾虑到紧挨着的居民区，本来第一天是在秘密疏散周围的当地居民，显然居民里有他们的线人。  
突然的交火有不少本地人死伤的情况发生，那么现在都疏散完毕，男人一定要炸烂这个狗窝。不出所料，那些特殊有钉子的铁皮就是反炮弹的装置，但是要多亏侦查到了这个东西才将目标锁定。厄里的头目不是一般二般的恐怖分子，从他对基地的选址就能看出他智商之高，把能想到的都考虑得过于全面，且把会发生今天这种武装冲突的可能性一并考虑了进去。两面高墙中间只夹有一条宽阔的道路，没有任何可遮蔽的地方，任何想从此道路靠近的人都会成为被轻易狙击的目标。  
男人的无线电里总传来友军战友被狙杀的消息，他叹了口气，摘下肩后的对讲机扔进了悍马里。  
没了迫击炮的黑鬼们已经没办法对付坦克了，目标地点也被炸得黑鬼们必须做点什么了。  
通讯器收到了上头下达了作战指令，苏联军的负责人远远地用手势语询问男人是否可以进攻，在得到了男人的许可之后有包括A班的四个班，共十二人开始行动。待命的坦克也在准备着，一旦出现狙击状况就立马炮轰。  
可是他们才开始往那所被轰得残壁断垣的大门靠近的时候，出现了能令男人心脏骤停的一幕——  
一群从基地里冲出来的孩子……一群十来岁的孩子……

正在端枪杀人。

（四十七）

“别！”男人疯狂地大吼道：“别开枪——！！！”  
他在命令军队的人别向孩子射击。  
可是……不开枪就会被打死，虽然所有人几乎都愣了几秒，犹豫了几秒，但清醒过来后，没人愿意送死。  
而首先犹豫的几个人……已经死在那些孩子的枪下了。  
比如特纳。

“别开枪——！！！”男人往前跑，被沃克金拽了回来。  
他看见了，男人看见了——那群孩子里有十四岁的提克里特、十二岁的阿尔纳德和十一岁的胡塞。  
“我叫你们——别开枪！！！！！”  
在枪声中没有人听见男人的吼声，或者说死亡面前他们做不到临危不乱，因为不开枪，死的就是自己。  
男人明白的，下令别开枪这种做法简直就是不顾后果的举动。他被沃克金拽住往悍马拖去，因为喉咙被哽住而只能发出逐渐微弱的声音。  
“别开枪……别……”  
这个瞬间也就眨眼的功夫，在男人吼出那句话，到九个孩子中有六个被击毙，也就眨眼的功夫。  
“别……开枪……”

他看见子弹命中孩子的身体一瞬间飘散的血雾，他看见那些稚嫩的孩子脸上甚至来不及做一个疼痛的表情，被定格的只有仇恨。男人明白的……孩子会加入基地组织，只有一个原因，那就是亲人死于仇敌之手。他想起了之前的“误杀”事件，或许眼前那些孩子的亲人就在那三十多个被射杀的伊拉克人里。  
对那些孩子来说，“TW”军一定是他们的仇人，幼小的他们心中如果有什么愿望，那也一定是报仇罢了。  
所以男人没来由地讨厌着娃娃兵，孩子们是“玉”，怎样雕琢他，他就会变成被雕琢的那样。想让这个肮脏的世界能迎来真实的和平，那些未被污染的纯净的灵魂才是真正的希望呀！  
无论他多么想保护那些孩子……可是没人能逃过战争的残酷，没人能逃过这巡回往复、生生不息的命运之环。

剩下的三个孩子里有最小的胡塞，但是俄国兵还在向他们射击。男人的感官在崩溃，他红着眼迅速端枪准备射杀不听指挥的那群人，沃克金眼疾手快地卸掉了兵长枪上的弹夹后抢过枪械。  
“头儿！！”  
“嗯——！”男人发出微弱的鼻音，就像有什么东西哽在了他的喉头，发出意味不明而破碎的嘟哝。因为就在被抢了武器的一瞬间，他愣怔着看除了大腿中弹，努力想爬回基地里去的胡塞，而其他两个孩子都倒在了地上……静止不动了……  
男人彻底崩坏。  
他双目尽赤，像恶狼那般大睁着眼，呲着牙。已经不顾一切地暴走般冲了出去想要救下最后一个孩子——他已经无法思考了。  
在此刻只有无尽和激烈的愤怒撕裂着他，愤怒并不是来自那些不听指挥的士兵，而是来自恐怖分子。

‘那些都是孩子啊！都是孩子啊！！！’

男人的心中声嘶力竭地嘶吼着。  
在隐蔽的黑暗中，架枪正在瞄准的黑鬼们蓄势待发，子弹或许会射穿任何一个人。在这之前黑鬼一直没有任何狙击举动就是怕暴露坐标，等的正是对方自乱阵脚。（你狙击别人的同时，弹道轨迹也暴露了你所处的坐标。）  
说这场武装冲突带有某种阴谋的味道也可以，男人为何会落得此刻这种状态？因为，这是厄里的头目专门为“那个兵长”设的局。  
“兵长！！！”沃克金大吼道，他准备扔下枪去把已经混乱的头儿拽回来，所有人都已经慌忙后退隐蔽了起来，头儿现在冲出去绝对要成为被狙杀的唯一目标。

倏地——

有个人影从悍马车旁边的巷子里冲出，一把抱住狂暴迷失了的男人，阻止他继续往前跑，可是男人此刻的状态不是少年可以应付的。他弓着腰，双手伸过对方的臂膀下歪斜着死死环抱住男人的肩胛。少年能感受到对方的下颚用力地蹭在自己的侧颈上，一切挣扎都用尽全力。  
少年心疼着兵长，他瞪大的眼睛已经因为颅压升高而红的吓人，颈部的肌肉因为无底的失控而青筋显露。皱着鼻子的棱角和绷紧的脸部线条，还有愤怒到如疯狗般呲牙流着唾液的表情……已经完全丧失理智。

‘无论哪里都有战争……别丧失了人性和信仰。’  
此刻的男人仍想冲破少年的阻拦，他用尽所有力气向基地伸出手，嘴里发出极端危险的、狼哞般的呼噜。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！！”

吼声震天，甚至在开阔的地方引发回响，令所有听到的人都汗毛竖立脊背发凉。少年死死地抱住男人，自己的身体因为男人的挣扎而剧烈颤动着，心里痛苦地想着兵长对自己说过的话——  
‘一，不要因为目睹重要之人的死亡而失去理智，复仇会让你丧失人性；二，不要把太多个人感情带入战争，那会让你失去判断力；三，不要总是试图保护别人而不顾自己，盲失会让你丢了性命。’  
少年红着眼想起那一刻被男人抚着头发的触觉，和男人露出的温和表情。他终于知道男人从未后悔过，这次仍然义无反顾地选择救那些孩子……即使他并没有成功。

‘说好了却做不到的事……本来就有很多。’

剧烈喘息着的男人震了一下，停止了动作，与此同时美军坦克的炮弹声也冲着黑鬼基地方向炸响。  
身前的少年红着眼蹙眉看向面前的人，微微张嘴却一个字音也发不出。而男人也终于清醒了过来，嵌入自己胸肌里的子弹……是从少年的身体里穿透过来的。  
少年血流不止，抱着男人一起倒在了地上。  
黑鬼射来的子弹从少年背后击穿了他的胸肩峰动脉，穿过的子弹已经在少年体内炸裂分散，所以残剩的弹片没有射穿男人的身体。

“你还好吗？”（Are you all right？）  
男人在炮弹的巨响中大喊着，慌忙地吞咽了一口看向躺在身边的少年，转身颤抖地抓住他的双肩。  
“……叫军医过来！！！”沃克金向悍马方向吼道，然后迅速瞄准目标方向准备狙击。  
“你！还！好！吗！？回答我！”男人红着眼按住少年被射穿的胸肩峰动脉，虽然穿着便装的少年已经因为失血而有些头晕，但胸肩峰动脉中弹绝对不至于到无法回应的程度。  
“不许睡！听到没有！”男人尽量隐藏起哀伤的表情：  
“不许闭眼！看着我的眼睛！”男人趴在他身前用手钳住少年的下巴逼迫他看向自己的眼睛。  
有士兵拿着止血钳跑过来把少年抬上担架，也有人拉扯着男人到遮蔽的地方。  
“他是我的士兵。”男人边说着边从领子里掏出颈项上挂着的军役牌一把摘下，递给军医：“这是他的牌子。”  
话音中带着不明显的颤抖，男人掩饰般低下头，刘海的阴影遮挡住眼睛，他怕别人听出来他此时的脆弱和不堪。  
军医疑惑着，为何男人会携带着别人的军牌，但他不敢多问。（军牌上除了会写士兵的姓名年龄籍贯等基本资料以便死亡辨认，也会写血型等医用资料，以方便急救。）

男人抚着胸口，并不是抚着刚落下那道伤，而是从锁骨间消失的什么。


	8. Chapter 8

（四十八）

“任务失败了，艾伦。”男人靠在少年的病床旁的桌子上，躺在床上的少年仍昏迷着，已经昏迷了五天。  
“那个孩子……”他抱着手臂呆愣地看向对面的墙壁：  
“那个孩子没死呢。”  
男人的声音非常轻微，其实就是在自言自语。他仍无法从目睹那些孩子被射杀的噩梦中挣脱出来，男人看过各种各样的死亡画面，但是那天的那一幕是他今生见过最残烈的场景。  
“被他们逃了。”  
他露出落寞的眼神，缓缓低头看着地面，心里痛得搅在一起。  
因为男人彻底低估了敌人。  
“厄里”的头儿是一个智力、侦察力、决断力和手段都异常凶残的恐怖分子。就在男人还在侦查着敌方基地的时候，对方早已摸清了男人的身份、作战手法和弱点。

男人的弱点就是——他无法承受孩子的死亡。

四处集结了那些带着仇恨的孩子，也是敌人针对美军驻伊拉克权利最高的“那个兵长”而设定的作战计划。男人的信息已经被“厄里”基本掌握，其中原因男人大概能猜得到吧……“TW”军里有内鬼，他们了解了男人十多年前的那次“团灭”事件。  
黑鬼们只要带着那个活下来的孩子，就是安全的，就能安全下去。起码不会被坦克或轰炸机炸死。他们顺着幼发拉底河逃往岩山南麓，躲进了一个地下洞穴里。  
选择地下洞穴是因为可以“一夫当关万夫莫开”地守住，谁也没法冒着枪林弹雨强行突围，何况他们手中有一个作为人质的孩子。另外四通八达的洞穴总能连接着外面，就像个地下隧道，是个既能隐蔽，又能尝试逃离的最佳选择。

男人坐到床沿，伸手将少年的刘海抚开，露出光洁的额头，也许这是最后一次看着他了。  
黑鬼的头目已经向他传达了消息，只要男人肯甘愿成为人质，他们就会放了胡塞。他们明白这是鸟尽弓藏的最终一搏，但他们绝对想不到那个令所有伊斯兰佬都胆寒的男人真的会为一个孩子乖乖束手就擒。  
他知道厄里提出这个条件一是为了保命，二是为了钱。但美国方面是不会允许男人自己送上门去做人质的，自己对美军来说有多重要，这点他也非常清楚。清楚到他私自隐瞒了这个消息，并且决定退出军队，以个人身份去救那个孩子，哪怕会给自己迎来一个死亡的结局。  
当年为了那些孩子，他牺牲掉七个战友。战友的命也是命，自己的命没道理就比他们的金贵，可他还是苟活了下来，起码他自己认为那是“苟活”。而今次他又面对了同样的事，所以男人坚定得义无反顾——他要去救出那个孩子，他必须去。  
就好像男人的这个决定，是给当年那七个战友的死亡以意义。

如果被“上头”知道了这个交易，美军肯定会毫不犹豫地对黑鬼立刻执行剿灭计划。对美军来说，那个孩子的命根本不值一提。所以男人已经狠狠地触犯了军规，但也无所谓了，知道自己的结局横竖都是死，干脆离开部队吧。  
只要黑鬼想得到钱，那孩子就必须活着，不然男人会用自杀的手段让他们圈钱计划完全泡汤。反正当一切都成定局，那些伊斯兰佬知道男人已经不属于美军而没法敲诈美国之后，自己也肯定会被毫不犹豫地杀掉吧。

“对不起呐艾伦。”男人抚着他的头发：  
“冰岛。”他用拇指轻柔摩挲着少年的脸颊：  
“或许没法……跟你……”  
男人沉默了，其实是因为他没法再想下去，没法想象与少年的分离，没法想象少年抱着自己的尸体会露出怎样的表情。死亡并不能使男人恐惧或绝望，但因为男人的死亡而令少年陷入巨大的悲痛中才是男人最心疼的事。  
忽然想起少年那天说‘就像看到你亲吻一个头骨。’可现在……已经不知道是谁将要亲吻谁的头骨了。  
他站起来快速离开了房间，就像当年救下男人的少年怕自己移不开盯着兵长的视线而快速转身离开那样。

其实少年是有意识的，只是他睁不开眼睛，没法说话甚至没法动一下手指，就像陷入了泥潭般的梦里。即使只能模糊地听见兵长的声音，少年也完全清楚了男人接下来准备要做的事——他的选择跟迈克是一样的吧？  
这种无法动弹却仍醒醒睡睡的状态一直维持着，看起来就像他的灵魂暂时控制不了肉体似得。但是少年明白自己必须醒过来，有重要的事情在等着自己。  
‘醒醒……’少年在梦境里对自己说着：  
‘必须醒来……’  
被射穿的右肩像按了个绞肉机那样持续地疼，从前面一路疼到肩胛骨的骨板上，伤口本身就像排列的无数个锋利刀片，只要扯动一下就能感受到刀片切割皮肉的疼痛感。大概是麻醉药效已过的缘故，取出在身体里炸裂的其他弹片也令他肩上额外开了不少个手术刀口。少年粗重地喘息着，努力集中自己的注意力。  
‘晚了就来不及了，兵长……’  
少年转醒，像差点被溺死那般向上拱起胸膛深吸了一口气，眨着疲倦泛红的眼，他不知道已经在梦里游荡了多久。  
安静酝酿了一刻钟，令疼痛渐渐转为某种习惯之后，他才终于有了点力气，开始逐一拔掉所有插在自己身上的管子和仪器。一只手穿上鞋，从桌子上的个人置物箱内拿出自己的那把只剩四发子弹的A1手枪别在腰后，还有两把军刀，分别绑在左右裤脚里的小腿上。  
拖着虚弱的步伐走在深夜的医院长廊里。轻轻打开医务室的门，随便找了一件黑色的夹克忍着疼痛把袖子套进缠着绷带的胳膊上。握了握手掌，稍微活动了下胳膊，但即使这样微小的活动都疼得少年冷汗直冒，而且好像还发着烧。他仰头喘着气，突然看到墙上挂着的荧光电子钟——已经是时隔六天。  
少年的思路很不清晰，他没规划接下来要干什么。但是他异常清楚的知道此刻的自己有最想见的人，于是他果断开着小吉普往西欧军去——少年要搞清楚黑鬼们躲在了哪，他知道男人一定会在那。

“兵长……”

（四十九）

A班的气氛很不好，特纳死了。就像迈克那样，特纳也或许是他在生命的最后做了选择，最终也选择了缓缓落下端枪的手，平静地迎来自己的死亡。  
谁知道呢，那只是个“也许”，谁也不知道“曾存在过的人”临死前那一瞬间的想法。特纳的死，会是兵长想要逃开的原因吗？觉得是自己害死了他吗？  
兵长把所有军务交托给李岩，不但是作为A班“队长”的，甚至包括“上校”的军务。但李岩虽然一直是特别作战班的副队长，可他只作为一个上士来说还从来没接触过上校的军务，那等级差距太大了。就算他有顾全大局的冷静头脑，也及不上小小一叠正规军务文件里的一页纸。就像整备士只会修理战斗机机体却修理不了驾驶舱一样——  
那还不是他能消化的范围。  
兵长只对李岩嘱托吩咐了一些事，最后说着“去探望艾伦”就把整个军队丢下，甚至连“厄里”的事件也不管了。

‘你对艾伦到底有多愧疚？’李岩站在头儿的房间，盯着桌子上那些非常重要的军务文件，‘在这紧要关头，怎么会抛下军务去守着艾伦呢？’  
李岩拿着要核对的文件第一次走进军务处最重要的那个房间，外面有那么多士兵严密防守，进来时还被搜了身，过了一趟金属探测，所以他还以为这里面一定是阴森又静谧的地方。  
拿着兵长的卡刷过玻璃门旁边的认证系统，直直走进去再拐个弯，就看到了豁然开朗的最高级机密军务室原来跟他想的不太一样。  
这里就像一个普通的办公室，虽然无比宽敞，却略显低矮，仿佛只要举手一跳就能够到穹顶。天花板上那两排一竖到底的白炽灯管也亮晃晃的令人眼酸。  
大概因为这里所处的位置是地底三层，李岩莫名地觉得有点压抑胸闷。而且这里还有六个不知道军衔或者职位的“工作人员”，其中有两个穿着军服正装，看上去不是上战场的那种士兵；另一个人穿着跟李岩一样的迷彩军裤和军靴，肌肉发达的上身只套了一件墨绿色的普通短袖T恤。这人应该跟自己一样，是个天天要执行任务的士兵；其他三人穿着西裤、衬衫，还打着领带。  
稍微往里走了一段，看到在另一个标着“低温室”的全透明玻璃房内里摆放着一台巨型超级电脑。那台属于自己专业领域的电脑，倒是令李岩有点兴奋。（百万亿次浮点运算超级电脑，可以应用到航空航天、生化、气象、核电等。）  
李岩忽然明白，这个地方为什么是A级机密军务室了。  
他们用超级电脑研究的东西虽然不是李岩所涉及的，但他多少开始懂得——美军在用超级电脑研发不可见人的化学或生物药物领域。  
还在思考着这些事，就看见一个穿着衬衫打着领带的人朝自己走过来礼貌地伸出手：  
“你是李吧？”  
“是的。”李岩也礼貌地笑着与他握了握手：“你好。”  
“查尔斯。”那人也报上自己的名字然后轻拍了下李岩的肩膀：  
“上校交代过了，跟我来。”  
李岩跟着查尔斯往更里面靠墙的桌子走去，一路上可以闻见咖啡的香气甚至还闻到了武夷岩茶中“大红袍”的香气。来自中国福建的李岩对武夷岩茶可是再熟悉不过了，家里老一辈都有拿着小壶小盅喝“功夫茶”的习惯。  
李岩注意到那人衣架上挂着的军服，看着军服上的肩章就明白原来用马克杯冲泡“大红袍”的是个中尉呢。不仅感叹在部队居然有外国人喝中国茶，而且还觉得这番景象实在是有点……可爱？或者说是……引起了共鸣？  
其实李岩只是突然思乡了。  
有几个人转头看向李岩，大概是想看看被兵长托付了军务的人是何许人也吧。那个大兵也转脸看过来，却不料看到的李岩正笑着用微妙的表情盯着自己，还非常郑重地打了招呼：  
“长官！”  
大兵会意地笑了起来，点头回应。

攥着兵长的军衔认证卡准备查阅需要核对的当天军务，站在专门的电脑前，李岩相对熟练地敲着键盘，进入身份识别系统。刷过兵长的军务卡后屏幕跳到头儿的个人资料画面，李岩匆忙瞄了一眼没什么可看的军衔页面，一心敲着回车键准备开始核对当天的军务资料。但是他在一瞬间就惊住了，愣了半天都没反应过来刚才是看到了什么，于是他退回到军衔页面——  
本来属于上校军衔的两杠三星，已经变成了准将军衔的一颗金星。

查看上校的军务对李岩来说已经是顶着巨大的压力，但这种压力只是停留在“我或许还不能够胜任”的心理上。  
现在李岩知道了兵长不再是上校，而是隐瞒了军籍里已经晋升为准将的这件事，李岩的压力就完全变了模式，变成了‘我根本没有资格去插手这个等级的军务’。  
这大概也是来自中国的大兵那某种谨慎或者自律吧，真如果出了什么事，自己没有身份去为事件负责不说，还得拖累兵长。  
李岩可以全程看护艾伦，但兵长必须自己回来处理军务。可当他真的来到艾伦所在的军部医院时，医生已经在大清早的满医院找人了。

兵长不在……艾伦也不见了！

（五十）

男人去了幼发拉底河岩山南麓。  
其实就算是少年也从未想过要阻止男人，他想着即便是死，最好归宿的就是与男人死在一起。  
人活着不就是为了迎来死亡吗？少年和男人又何时怕过死？  
李岩不知道艾伦去了哪，但他大概可以断定兵长的去向。虽然联系了一直驻守在那附近待命的其他作战班以确认，但都得到了否定答复，没有人看到兵长。但李岩不知道为何就能那么肯定，是啊……他该早点明白的，只要有孩子还活着在黑鬼的手上，头儿是绝对要去救出他的。  
他早该想到的……那个男人有时就是如此执拗顽固的一个人呐！当初他救下自己，或许在头儿的脑子里掠过的第一个镜头是李岩的孩子吧？是为了不让儿子变成一个没了爸爸的孩子吧！？  
不知道为啥，李岩此刻红着眼，想到乔、迈克和特纳，想到被兵长救下的自己，他特别想哭，但是……不能。兵长怕孩子没了爸爸而救下自己，这种感动超越了只是救下自己的那种感动。  
如果之前是觉得自己欠了兵长，那么现在他觉得是他和儿子一起欠了兵长的。  
所以李岩拟定的这个秘密作战计划，与美军没有关系，对他们来说与兵长的交代和吩咐也没有关系。哪怕最后要受到处分甚至丢了、毁了军旅生涯也没关系，他们从来也只会听从兵长一个人而已。  
这是那个男人的魅力啊，李岩笑了笑，不清楚对方是否知道大家都这样崇敬着他。  
男人在离开部队时把所有军务都交给了李岩，直到美军彻底知晓此事之前，李岩必须作为上校身份处理部队所有事情。其实男人的私心是为了让李岩处理他那些必须即时处理的军务而拖住被发现的时间，以方便男人有更多时间去进行他的计划。  
男人也相信李岩是个顾全大局的人，他有非常冷静的头脑和判断力，只是他没料到李岩冷静过了头，也谨慎过了头。但事实上李岩的判断是正确的，有些军部机密不该插手的就不能插手，找回正主来主持大局确实是一个有着冷静头脑的人该做的事。如果他查看了当天的军务资料，他就不能再迈出军务室的门，必须被扣押审核二十四小时，这是美军内部某个不成文的规定。并且李岩不知道的是，他可能被扣押的这件事也在兵长的计划之内。  
男人是想断了自己所有后路，他不会让自己变成人质，或者说变成黑鬼们可以跟美军谈判的媒介，他去救那个孩子是抱着必死的决心。  
失算是失算在男人平日没有向大家传达他到底有多信赖他们，信赖到什么程度。他只是由衷地信赖着他们，比如李岩。但对方鲜少能明确地听到，或者真正地感受到，因为那个兵长总是独自一人承受了太多太多。  
可李岩放弃了大局，到头来他还是想要救出兵长。没有特别的想法，这只是A班全员自己的决定，就像兵长决定不惜以死救那个孩子一样，他们也要按照自己的想法救出兵长——这是他们的选择。

少年连夜开着小吉普进入了幼发拉底河的平原地区，徒步走进了岩山南麓。躲在隐蔽的地方观察有许多士兵驻守的洞穴口，想到从那下去基本是不可能了。所以他转身离开，顺着高耸的岩山一路寻找着其他隐蔽的洞穴口。  
就算只是绳降，不能用力的右臂也使他控制不好降速而在最后那段降落时狠狠地摔到了洞穴底的地面上。少年的某处肩伤似乎撕裂了，能感觉到血浸湿了衬衣，希望开裂的不是那个缝合的动脉。但他不太能感觉到疼，只是摔得有些反胃，因为在来之前他给自己注射了杜冷丁，反胃的感觉或许是这药物的副作用也不一定。  
他越走越深，隧道也越来越窄，空气却很通畅。小心翼翼地换了个路线经过被严格防守的洞口地带往洞穴深处摸索下去，但他必须非常谨慎地选择往下延伸的道路，因为没有必要的工具就绝对是要迷路的，而且很多地方是只能下去却没法再上来。  
这也是美军为何只在岩山方圆三公里的地方设防而不是直接把这一整条岩山缝隙给守住，因为地下洞穴四通八达，从哪都有可能走进或走出洞穴系统，并且黑鬼最后逃出生天的地点很可能是距离这个岩山的十几里之外的地方呢。  
少年知道这种洞穴里往往有地下河，河流是通向外界的，必然会有通顺的空气。但令他警惕和疑惑的是——  
流动的空气中隐隐传来了并不太好闻的……烤肉的气味。

事实是怎样的呢？  
事实就是——当男人看到伤势严重但仍活着的那孩子之后，他平静地被黑鬼们用专门的刑具铐住了手脚。而黑鬼也遵守约定将胡塞送往了洞穴口，在那洞穴周围待命的史蒂文应该可以看到孩子。  
但……男人绝对没有料到的是，他们手上还有一个孩子！  
那个五花大绑着的孩子从麻袋里被揪了出来，嘴里塞着破布，眼睛也蒙着黑巾。跟其他拿枪的孩子不一样的是，男人看到摘下头巾后的那孩子眼里充满的是恐惧而非仇恨。  
这是一个……真正意义上的……无辜的人。  
看到黑鬼掏出手枪的瞬间，男人就无法自制地低喘着呼吸不过来。他连一声悲咽都还哽在喉咙里来不及发出就被冲着孩子的枪口崩出的亮光刺痛双眼——他们当着男人的面用剩下的最后一发子弹毫不犹豫地枪杀了那个看起来只有十来岁的孩子。  
自己任何一件事都办不到了的无力感第一次凶猛地从男人的身体里窜出来侵蚀他，这是真真正正的“绝望感”，比一周前那次目睹那么多孩子被射杀还更加激烈的绝望感……此刻他好好地体会到了。  
轻轻深呼吸着，呼吸声颤抖，从未在能自控的状态下掉眼泪的男人这回终于安静地落泪了。嘴里塞着布团的他甚至做不到咬舌自杀，就躺在地上睁大眼睛看着他们用刀分割那孩子的尸体——  
头被砍了下来，血流成了溪顺着岩石地面汇入旁边的地下河里，腥味弥漫。胸膛被刀从上而下剖开，皮肉立刻随着刀口绽放翻卷，昏黄的灯光里甚至能看见皮下那层薄薄的黄色脂肪。有人伸进手去将内脏一股脑掏空出来扔进麻袋，发出撕扯着胸膈膜或者什么隔膜的那种滑腻声响，那响声令男人颤栗。  
他们在不远处的地下河旁漂洗劈砍开来的尸块，水被逐渐染成了红色。然后……他们点起军用炭炉……烤着那个男孩儿的肉块。  
那个孩子在临死前的表情……大概连接下来要发生什么都没反应过来。男人停止流泪，他在等眼泪从眼角流干。

‘只能承受，无法后悔’什么的……太犯规了。

六个黑鬼用男人听不懂的库尔德语交谈着，带着白色阿拉伯头巾的“首领”转脸看了看躺在地上一动不动却有着极重喘息的“那个兵长”，突然用阿拉伯语说道：  
“胡塞，是逊尼派，这个是……”蹲着的首领举起了被匕首插着、正放在炭火上烤的肉块，冲那个兵长晃了晃：“什叶派。”  
这孩子是黑鬼们留的一手，总不能让所有孩子都战死在外，要活命就得留一个砝码在身边，而且事实上他们已经弹尽粮绝。  
（什叶派是厄里的仇敌教派，被烹尸的是什叶派的孩子。）  
与其说是为了钱或为了保命，不如说挫败了传说中的“那个兵长”更能令人兴奋。看来他也不是什么神一样的人物，所谓的“战争神人”必须是没什么事情可以将其绊住，冰冷又残酷的那一类人吧。

“这计划是专门针对你设计的，所以这孩子的死跟你有‘直接’关系。”首领故意着重用力说了那两个字，又把已经烤得泛出粉褐色的肉块放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，侧头调侃地盯着躺在地上的男人。  
男人死死咬紧嘴里的布团浑身颤抖，侧颈和太阳穴的青筋爆显，只为了阻塞住心里那些叫不出名的极端感受。  
“你还觉得你无所不能人类最强吗？‘上校大人’！”那个长满络腮胡的首领突然用非常标准的美腔英语说出了这句调侃的话，男人恍然明白这个首领是个在美国受过高等教育的人，甚至他很有可能曾在美军服过役。  
那人转脸用库尔德语语速很快的跟其他几个人说着什么，然后他们就像野餐那样尽情地笑了起来。笑声刺痛男人的耳朵，就像来自魔鬼的诅咒。（伊拉克北部的人善用库尔德语。）  
男人听说过战场上因缺少食物而吃人的现象，他曾经也见过被烹食的人体所剩下的骨头。但那些都是已经战死的人，而不是杀死一个活人分食……何况这是个孩子。

其实就算“那个兵长”退出军队，美国方面仍会花钱赎他。黑鬼首领非常明白这件事。所以他现在露出调侃的目光睨向男人，因为他预料了他所能预料的兵长会做出的任何举动，更因为男人他自己都不知道自己对美军来说是多么重要的武器吧。  
男人睨着黑鬼们放在岩面上的军刀，他现在想做的就是找到一个能自我了断的途径。可反铐住手脚的是一种特殊焊接固定的两个钢环，手铐和脚铐之间有一条令人无法站立起来的铁链——  
这是一套绝对跑不了的刑具。

男人闭上眼，第一次在极端的状态下试着抛开一切去想自己的事情，就像在熊果树咖啡屋嚼着牛角面包的那刻。这个时候他的心终于缓缓静下来，开始想着少年，或许这是最后一次能思念着他了。  
想到最初的那天，如果不是那个足球滚到自己脚边，或许一切都不会发生。此刻的男人会觉得那天那个足球的那条运动轨迹就是他和少年的命运之线。  
世界上有如此多的人，无数来回穿梭的模糊五官里他只遇见了他。男人忽然又觉得这是多么可怕的几率，或许某条线只要偏移了那么一点点，他就不会认识他，就不会知道他的存在，就不会与他相爱。  
但同时又觉得所有事情的发生是必然的，注定了的。  
男人的感情其实就像洪水猛兽那样激烈，但是他都一一隐忍了下来。如果到现在为止还揣有什么不甘心的事……  
‘啊。’男人轻轻睁开眼，心里苦笑着叹道：  
‘还没跟他做过。’  
盯着他们放在岩地上的军刀，还沾着那孩子的血。男人只要能咬住那把刀尖，狠狠地戳向地面就能了结了自己。他现在是只求一死，他绝对不要变成那些渣滓与美军谈判的条件。  
可就在男人一直盯着地上那把军刀，想着怎么能接近它的时候……忽然察觉到了隐藏在河对面少年的气息！

“砰砰砰砰——！！！”  
连续的四声枪响在空荡荡的洞穴里回响着。  
（五十一）

显然黑鬼们完全没察觉到少年的存在，那四发子弹枪枪命中，射杀了三个黑鬼和军用探照灯。  
少年耗费一颗子弹灭掉照明工具的做法是正确的，他已经在河对面的岩壁后面安静地呆了一段时间，听着他们用库尔德语说的话，所以少年已经清楚的知道黑鬼们已经没有子弹了。自己的弹夹里只有四发子弹，因为要顾虑兵长这个人质因素，他必须选择速战速决。  
失去光源整个洞穴立刻被陷入黑暗，军用炭炉也被慌乱的黑鬼们不小心踢翻熄灭。少年左手拔出刀向瞬间记住的黑鬼方位袭去，刀子捅进肉体的悉碎声、拔出来的撕拉声、和被捅的人沉闷喘气的声音混杂着响起。那是一种无比接近地狱的声响，不激烈刺耳却更能感受到那些声音给人带来的恐惧感。它们会令人汗毛耸立，还带着某种绝望，甚至满足。  
黑暗中男人什么都看不见，看不见他们混战的情况，看不见少年的脸和他此刻的表情，那几声刀刃迅速穿刺的声音简直跟上了男人心跳的频率。  
剩下的两个黑鬼其中一个显然是乱了阵脚，边摸索着工具边不停大喊恐吓着，但这样只会暴露他自己的坐标而已。但另一个就非常聪明了，他无声无息地往后退去，时刻注意着少年方向传来的动静，手里握着一把手枪。  
少年也无声地安静下来，抿着嘴缓了缓心跳的声音，在黑暗中隐藏着自己的气息，轻声靠近那个嚷嚷着的人。  
当他握刀袭向那人时，他能感觉刀刃被对方的胳膊挡了下来。这几乎是无可避免的失误，因为他没法活动惯用的右手，少年大概也已经料到了。也就是这没有将目标一刀毙命的瞬间，传来了一声算不上是枪响的声音。  
黑暗中沉寂了那么几秒，忽然传来了之前自乱阵脚那人的说话声。男人绷紧的肩线彻底松垮，事已成定局——  
少年失败了。

黑鬼的首领点起备用灯，男人看到了躺在远处单手撑地努力想爬起来的艾伦。他才拔掉身上的麻醉针弹就被手臂上流着血的黑鬼踢翻在地，少年再也没有力气撑起身体，放弃般歪头看着兵长的方向。他突然不易察觉地冲男人苦笑了一下，好像是想表达：  
‘对不起……失败了。’  
男人微不可见地轻轻摇了摇头……  
能与少年死在一起，也好。  
没什么遗憾了。  
受伤的黑鬼举刀向少年，看样子是想立刻将他毙命，被另一个人大声喝止了，他们用库尔德语争论了起来。虽然男人听不懂，但少年是完全能听懂的。  
“他杀了我弟弟！我现在就要杀了他！”那人握刀的手捂着流血的胳膊。  
“别着急，早晚得杀了他。”头领喝道：“不会让他死的这么便宜！”  
他又翻出手铐脚铐，提着军用灯来到少年身边蹲下身看着躺在地上的人，用手指钳住少年的下巴左右掰扯着观察了一下。  
棕色的头发衬得少年皮肤很白，但因饥饿和受伤使他的脸色更加苍白。额头和鼻尖冒出了细密汗珠，绿色的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光里泛出妖冶的金色。而此刻的少年脸上更是因为麻醉药的作用露出一副脱力的柔和表情，黑鬼头领微妙地对另一个人说道：  
“长的不错。”  
那人会意地冷笑了起来，用露骨又淫荡的眼神睨着少年。终于明白过来的少年蹙眉急喘着，不断尝试着挣扎。但这种害怕的举动却引来了黑鬼更大的兴趣，那人不顾流血的胳膊就想对少年进行侵犯，他粗鲁地撕烂少年夹克下的衬衣，扣子崩到岩壁上被反弹落地的声音在静谧的洞穴里显得格外清晰。

男人缓缓闭上眼蹙紧眉，此刻已经不是可以用绝望来形容的了。他和少年都只想迎来一个死亡而已，可是连这点事情都没法做到了。  
“你急什么！”那个头领喝到并制止他，又转头看着周围四个同伴的尸体：“动点脑子！既然他能进来，就说明这里已经不安全了。现在必须要挪个不容易被直接狙击的地方，不然就算死死地守着那个人质也是白搭。”  
“干脆直接——”  
“闭嘴。”  
黑鬼首领做了噤声手势，他开始观察地上的尸块、散落一地已经熄灭的木炭，又看向旁边不算深的地下河。刚才漂洗尸块的血迹已经顺着河流往远处冲淡了，他抬眼顺着地下河的流向一路望过去，沉默了一阵后恍然大悟道:“是气味！”  
“先探下路，回来再安心弄他也不迟。”他拿起军刀插回皮革刀鞘，又搜了一下同伴的尸体，把所有军刀都收走。还把那些还未烤熟的尸块和木炭都踹进了地下河，减少周围的异常气味。男人虽听不懂对方说的什么，但看到首领这种举动大概也猜到了其中原由。  
“走吧。”  
“放他们俩人在这里没问题吧？”那人用刀在同伴尸体的衣服上撕了一条布条绑住了受伤的手臂，又扯了一个头巾解下抖开，蒙住某个尸体的脸部。头领回头看了看锁住他们的手铐脚铐，冲那人歪了歪头：  
“走吧，不会有问题。”

确实不会有问题，少年和男人不可能挣脱这套刑具，被锁死的双脚没法迈开步子没法匍匐前进甚至不能站立起来。  
等黑鬼的声音走远，洞穴里又开始静谧下来的时候，男人躺在地上向少年方向挪去。  
“兵长……”少年轻声唤道。  
“唔。”塞着布团的男人只能口齿不清的回应着。  
“兵长……！”少年红着眼也开始努力向男人靠近。  
短短的一段路他们费了很久才终于蹭到了一起，面对面躺在地上。少年咬住男人嘴上的布团，将它扯了出来。  
可是已经能交谈的他们却都同时沉默着，一直看着男人的少年将头缓缓侧着靠回地面，眼泪淌过鼻梁，流进右侧的太阳穴里。

“兵长。”  
“嗯。”  
男人温柔地看着他，看着少年的瞳孔在灯光下反射着金色的光。  
“我以为你会骂我。”  
“如果没有拷着手脚，我会揍飞你。”  
“哈哈……”少年抖着胸膛笑了出来。  
他看着少年压住右臂侧躺的姿势，想到对方肩上还有伤口。  
“你压着伤口了。”

男人挪动着跪坐起来，然后弯腰用颈侧拖住少年的肩颈，歪歪斜斜地带着仍有点瘫软的少年直起了腰。因为叉开了两个膝盖作为支撑，少年没有再想瘫倒的感觉。  
又沉默了，少年思念这个男人已经整整八十三天，他的脸离开了男人的颈窝而近在咫尺地注视着对方，男人看着他也能感觉到少年瘦了许多。想触碰对方的愿望此刻是如此强烈，但是……做不到，已经没有那种自由了，再也不会有了。  
他们面对面地跪坐，男人什么都不想说，他只要能看着他就好，于是他就那么安静地盯着对面那安静不下来的少年。少年张口闭口好几次都没成功说出点什么，话到嘴边却叹气或咽回去，因为想说的话实在太多太多。最后他只微微叹了声，红着眼圈对男人说了两个字：

“吻我。”


	9. Chapter 9

（五十二）

男人的吻很霸道且夹杂着某种令少年迷醉的温柔，没有拥抱的支点互相只能伸着脖子拼命索取。少年想要更多、更多。  
在有限的时间里，他们的吻没有技巧，就只是想亲吻对方而已。除了嘴唇，还有脸颊、鼻子和眼睛。然后又在恍惚间眯眼盯着对方的瞳孔，轻叹一声回到起点，唇舌胶合的状态。  
少年背在身后的手心在微微冒汗，被吻得无法思考的喘息声透过交叠的唇齿间溢出。鼻腔里呼出的气息抚过对方脸上的绒毛，温暖的，少年感觉很幸福。  
这是他的气息，这是少年日思夜想的……他的气息。  
但如论如何都不足够……少年的鼻子发酸，眼泪又落了下来，落在他们触碰的脸颊上。剧烈地落泪令少年鼻塞，鼻子无法呼吸，嘴唇也被堵住……呼吸不过来，少年带着眼泪不断索取的那些吻都变得像溺水后的挣扎。  
男人离开少年的唇，让他停下来喘气。看着他眉心蹙紧鼻头泛红的样子，嘴唇也因为刚才的吻而变得鲜红。就像无数次的拥抱那样，少年把头埋在男人的颈窝里，把脸上的眼泪和唇边的唾液都蹭在男人的肩膀上。  
这是最后的时刻，他想一直这样靠在他肩上。

“冰岛去不成了啊。”男人轻声说着，少年在他肩上轻轻摇头。  
‘那不是我真正的愿望。’他这样想着却没说出来。  
“在被那些人侵犯之前，你来杀了我。”  
少年能感觉到男人的肩膀轻微震了一下，他脸颊挨着的男人的肩膀也在缓缓绷紧，他此时此刻就能体会到自己向男人提出了多么残忍的要求：  
“割破颈动脉就行。”  
“没——”  
“我有刀。”少年接过他没法说完的话。

男人不怕死亡，无论是自己的死亡还是艾伦的死亡。  
如果少年先他而死，男人会疼痛，体无完肤地疼痛。但无论他有多疼，却不会令他绝望。死……他见得太多太多了。  
可是让他亲手杀了艾伦，他真的不知道自己是否能承受得住。

“如果。”少年看着男人的眼睛：  
“如果有一天我会死，我必须死，就像现在一样。”  
男人红着眼看着表情温柔的少年，少年向他轻轻点着头继续说——  
“那我的愿望，是能死在你的手里。”

少年说完，反弓着身子从右侧小腿处拔出军刀，转身放在男人面前的岩地上。男人低头盯着那把匕首，它已经在往男人心里一深一浅地开始捅了。  
从最初，少年就觉得自己的命不是自己的，而是属于这个男人。如果今次是无论如何都逃不过死亡，且绝对会死在他之前的话，比起让男人目睹心爱的人被人强暴……少年更想在爱人的手里得到解脱。  
那一定是无比幸福的。  
可是少年想让男人活下去，如果兵长最终是作为人质而获救了的话，他希望他能好好地活着，为了守护他们之间那再无人知晓的爱情而活下去。少年明白这是多么自私又残酷的请求，他更明白男人如果本身就没想要活着出去，那么他一定会追自己而来。

“兵长。”  
“……嗯。”  
“没时间了。”少年唤醒失神的他。  
男人的颤抖开始了……控制不住。他缓缓弯腰准备咬起那把刀的时候，少年突然问道：  
“有什么……想，跟我说的吗？”  
男人维持那个颤抖弯腰的姿势，沉默着。但他最终没有再说任何话，横向咬起那把军刀的刀柄，刃口冲着少年的方向……仍无法自制地微微颤着。  
少年温柔地低眼看向眼前这个几乎忍耐到临近崩溃的男人，看着他因用力咬合而在太阳穴上暴起的青筋，看着他粗重且颤抖的鼻息吹起挡在眼前的发丝，看着他那双赤红的眼，少年深深地看着他……  
然后突然蹭在他身上将颈动脉狠狠地划过锋利的刀尖。

血。  
喷溅到男人的脸上，像一个放射状的花纹……越过他的脸颊、鼻子，沾在他的睫毛和唇角，染红了他颈前的白色丝巾。  
匕首从嘴里掉落，清脆的落地声。  
“My heart，My life”男人微声说着。  
少年靠在他肩上，那种快速脱力的感觉令他整个身体飘飘然。他努力睁着困乏的眼，体会着怀里的男人因忍耐而簌簌发抖的身体。  
“My faith……My love”  
血以惊人的速度向身体外涌出，男人能颤抖地感觉到顺着颈窝流下去的液体是灼热的，可少年只觉得冷。  
“My soul ……”  
抖着睫毛，大脑因缺氧而开始发晕，模糊地听着男人那没有声音的哽咽，和牙关紧咬才说出的话。  
“My all”  
这是少年听过的，最美的情话。

“对不起。”

少年的这句对不起微不可闻，他已经没有多余的生命再说什么了。

‘曾发誓不会死在你前面，可我是个胆小鬼，对不起。’  
‘说好了却做不到的事本来就有很多，所以对不起。’  
‘我爱你，但……对不起。’

怀里的少年渐渐滑落，灼热的血像溪流那样浸湿了男人的脖子和半边身体，直到对方的身体瘫倒下去。  
听着少年的头不轻不重地磕在地上的声响，男人的颤栗停止。他面无表情地缓缓转头睨着旁边的少年，虽然即将结束自己的生命随他而去，但看着心里唯一的那个人死在自己前面……仍然痛苦得像有什么在绞碎撕裂他。

不……不对。  
那句‘对不起’，令男人痛到没了知觉，因为他懂那句‘对不起’的含意。所以已经……已经疼痛得什么都感受不到了。  
‘就像看到你，亲吻一个头骨。’  
大概就是这种似曾相识的感觉吧……颤抖停止的瞬间，他甚至不再想流泪。一直低眼盯着少年，他疲惫地缓慢眨了眨眼，又轻叹了声。渐渐落下肩线的动作像是因为失去了什么，而放弃了什么。又庆幸着什么，或向往着什么。  
这样也好，真是好。  
终于没有什么可以失去，也就没有什么可以期待。  
这样想……甚至有点轻松。  
“你等我，艾伦。”

男人疲惫地弯腰准备咬起那把带血的刀，但突然听见从别的隧道传来的脚步声——  
黑鬼们回来了，他必须尽快……  
男人从不是一个会为了感情而选择自我了断的人，现在想要自杀仍然存在“为了大局”的原因。他的死……绝对不要失去这个作为借口，他不想令自己的死变成只为了跟少年在一起。不然来日……就再也没有自我了断的借口了，自杀的理由会变得只有那个了吧。  
因慌乱而侧着摔倒在地，刀刃被碰着转了个方向，他赶紧蹭上去调整……他们进来了……男人听见了跑动的脚步声……必须快点……快点！快点咬住啊！！！

“——兵长！”

男人倒吸一口凉气，停止呼吸，瞪大眼睛看着来人的方向。  
他听到了一种声音。  
一种……  
一种被绝望，没顶而过的声音。

（五十三）

男人从这巨大的噩梦中惊醒，伴着极端的头疼。  
剧烈的反胃感令他坐在床上就不顾一切地干呕起来，左手挣扎地扯开被子，右手死死捂住嘴，像迈不开步子那样从床上被自己绊倒，摔在床下地上。  
“唔——！！”  
落地的一瞬间甚至能听见膝盖的骨头撞击地面的脆响，可是令男人疼到手指都在发麻的，是被摔在地面时受到震荡的头部。  
喉咙和鼻腔在一瞬间往上翻涌着腥粘的液体，他放开捂着口鼻的右手举在自己脸前，疼痛到模糊不清的视线看向颤抖的手……  
不是呕吐物，是血。

“我杀的……”男人悉碎地微声说着：“我杀的。”  
“兵长！？”少年听到声音后摸索着冲进来，跪在男人身边扶着他的肩。  
男人死死咬紧牙关，喘着气用手背擦抹嘴唇，沾满血迹的手心冲着少年的方向。少年的视力虽然还未完全恢复，但已经能看清他手上那片触目的血迹了。他刚想攥住男人的手，就模糊地看见面前的男人又疼到弯腰缩在地上，闭紧嘴巴从鼻腔里溢出细微的悲鸣。

“想知道……他的……死因吗……”  
极端的疼痛令男人说话都带着某种噎气的颤抖，一字一句。  
“我杀的。”他发麻的手指扯着自己的头发轻笑了一声：  
“呵。”  
但此刻，他已分不清现在是脑袋在疼痛……还在心脏在疼痛。  
“我杀的。”他轻声复述着。  
“兵长……”  
“是我。”男人的声音越来越小，头也越来越疼：  
“是我杀的。”

可是，可是啊……可是啊！！！

“错了。”  
“什么？”少年跪在地上弯着腰，眼睛渐渐变得通红。  
“全错了……”

他杀的艾伦，可是时间错了，彻底错了。  
这种错位的绝望比让他承认艾伦的死亡更加疼痛，因为他们本来可以好好活下来的，或者可以死在一起。没人会孤独痛苦，起码他们在一起。男人什么时候怕过死，能跟那个少年死在一起，是他最重要的愿望啊！  
人活着本就是为了迎来死亡，可是男人似乎……剥夺了艾伦死亡的意义，现在回头望去，少年到底是为何而死？有价值吗？有意义吗？  
没有。没有意义。

“错了……全错了！！！”

男人心疼与头疼的眼泪混合在一起满布苍白的脸，他已不再年轻，现在的他显得更加苍老憔悴。少年摸索着抱住怀里颤抖的男人，他也咬紧牙关，抑制住想要嚎啕大哭的感受，可眼泪仍汹涌而出。少年心中浮起了那个孤寂世界里的兵长，在他杀掉碎片的每次每次每次都会这样痛苦地颤抖吧？可是没人在他身边，他要向谁哭呢？少年此刻的心像被人活生生地撕开，挣扎着用尽所有的力气钳住怀里的男人。  
“对不起……”少年噎住哭声，断断续续说着。  
他抬起头看向少年，艾伦最后也说着‘对不起’。男人绝望又万般痛苦地看向他，看住他。眼泪往外汹涌和张着嘴的表情就像在质问少年：  
“你……怎么……可……”自己无声的剧烈哭泣已经盖过了要说的话，只吐出这些极微弱又含混不清的字词。

‘你怎么可以……用这种方式再让我听到一次。’

男人无力的手抓着少年的双臂，绝望地低下头、弯下腰去。

<<<番外Ⅲ>>>

男人房间的床出现在苍白的梦境里，他自己躺在那上面，周围什么都没有。  
千野向他走来，即使现在男人一点也不想跟这个人说话。  
“你为什么要来这里。”男人闭着眼没有声调地问道。  
“我为什么要来这里。”  
“这是你创造的世界，你还用来跟我报备吗？”男人仍旧躺在床上：“什么都是已经定好的对吧。”  
千野君站在床前看着那个仍闭眼没有表情的男人，这个世界的事，每个人所做的选择真的已经不是他能掌控的了，他无力地在键盘上摆放好双手，静止、颤抖，然后用满布血丝的眼看着这个世界自行发展。

他们都是活生生的，不光是艾伦和兵长两个人，其他所有人都是如此，活生生地做出了选择，跟别人没有关系，是他们自己的选择。  
‘当你真正地掉入进某个异世界的时候，你就不能再控制那些人物，而只能笑着或哭着，看着他们。’

“这个世界后来发生的事已经不受我控制了。”  
可无论这个世界是有多么鲜活，无法更改的——是结局。  
“艾伦为什么会死。”千野君眨了眨疲倦犯困的眼，“为什么你后悔了？”  
“说到底这只是个梦……吗。”  
“你是不是想着如果李岩他们早几分钟到来，艾伦就不会死？”  
男人突然睁开眼。  
“这是一个只有必然的世界……你比谁都清楚啊！”

李岩选择了去救兵长，这是他的选择。但某条线仍旧不会因为他的选择而改变——他不会刚好早几分钟到达救下艾伦，也不会刚好晚几分钟到达令兵长成功自杀。  
“结局就是……让艾伦的死失去意义？”  
男人坐起身，被子盖在腿上，手藏在被子下死死攥住床单，用力到苍白发青。但他只是看着眼前一望无际的白色空间，再也不会有眼泪从他眼里流出来，它们渐渐泛红地转向看住站在床边的人：  
“是这样吗？是吗？”  
千野君轻微地摇摇头。  
“艾伦的死是这个世界最重要的意义，我不知道怎么形容……”  
千野君低眼看着男人的眼睛：  
“像一个轮回。”

这里是为了“另一个世界的艾伦”而存在的世界，因为他集齐所有灵魂碎片，找回了存在证明。他可以忘记那个世界的兵长，安好地活在别的次元里经历循环往复的一生、死亡，和不断地轮回下去。  
“另一个艾伦向我许愿了，他愿付出一切代价只要能记住被囚禁在孤独世界里的那个男人。于是我为了满足他的愿望而创造了这个世界，这个可以让他记住兵长的世界。只不过这个世界的结局，就是我向少年索要的代价。”  
他并不知道这个世界也有一个艾伦和兵长，现在他知道了。因为自己的愿望而毁了另一个世界里的少年和男人的一生……如果当初他就知道代价是这样的，他还会向神许愿吗？还是说……到头来这仍旧就是一个“必然”罢了。  
男人看着千野，‘对不起，让你承受这个结局。’他突然想起千野君的这句话。

“这就是一个轮回。”

每个人的‘选择’啊，都不知道选择过后会衍发怎样的故事。其实当你去选择的时候，你的故事已经好端端站在“必然”的那条路上等你归来了。  
就像那部叫作的电影。（电影：无姓之人）

男人低头看着床沿，他耷拉着嘴角是想哭的表情，但是他抿着唇轻微笑了起来。  
而那是一个微不可见的，真正的笑容。  
看到这一幕，千野的整个内心五味杂陈，眼前的这个男人并不因为他是人类最强才被这个世界的大家崇敬着。恰恰相反，这个男人是多么普通而平凡啊……如果“强大”来自“承受”，那么他一个人背负了太多太多。所以这个世界里的大家才如此爱着他，心甘情愿为这个男人献出心脏。  
可就算是此刻，了解了少年死亡意义的此刻，男人竟能由衷地笑出来……千野君红着眼睛心中默默地说道：‘我会永远记得您。’

“可梦境和蝴蝶，你分清了吗？”

（五十四）

男人被送进了特殊病房，穿着白色病服，手脚被皮带死死地绑在床上。嘴里塞着某种防止他会咬断舌头的仪器，还有一根管子直通到胃里，可以对他强制进食。  
每天都会有人来给他喂药，大概是些神经类的药，比如针对抑郁、或令人能安静下来的药，甚至可能还有治疗精神分裂之类的。  
李岩站在探视窗外看着里面躺着的兵长，男人的下唇右侧缝了两针，药水已经令他那裂开的伤口结了血痂。但他只是一直睁眼看着天花板，纹丝不动。他们把他打扮成一个精神病患者，那么他就像是一个得了精神疾病的人。  
李岩缠着绷带的右手指轻微动了动，难过地蹙紧眉。

那人是兵长吗？是那个他认识了九年的兵长吗？艾伦死了，但兵长有必要自杀吗？  
想起在阴暗的洞穴里，兵长听到他的叫喊声而转头露出……那种表情，为何在获救的时候却露出那样的表情呢？李岩不明白。  
他更不明白的是接下来看到的一幕——那个男人迅速转头想咬起地上的军刀，因为太过慌乱而被刀割破下唇和牙龈。直到李岩蹙眉反应过来后冲上前去，直接把右手手指伸进兵长的嘴里并在同时踢开那把刀。  
也就只是一瞬间罢了，隔着结实的、特殊制材的手套仍被兵长咬断了右手两根手指的肌腱。  
在兵长的人生中，死了无数的战友啊……怎么到艾伦，他就变了呢？就算是他亲手杀的艾伦，帮战友解脱这种事以前也不是没发生过呀。  
可是此刻的李岩，已经是明白了所有。

男人倔强地觉得在李岩到来之前，他还有自杀的理由——为了大局。  
他才不是那种会为了爱情而结束自己生命的人，他绝对、绝对不要失去‘为了大局’的这个理由，所以在有那么一刻他甚至感到向往和轻松。  
可现在……没有了，这个理由没有了，他能做的就是咬牙忍住。

医生马上要给兵长做脑部电击，在兵长本来就有脑震荡的前提下，或许只能用这个不是办法的办法了。  
‘人有一种趋利避害的本能，身体会条件反射地选择不受伤害的环境。’所以医生准备加剧兵长的‘选择性失忆’。  
李岩紧紧捏住左手的照片。  
那张照片是从兵长的军服口袋里找到的艾伦的照片。他穿着墨绿色行军服带着黑色贝雷帽笑起来的样子，即使照片背面写的三句话已经被水湮掉。  
李岩难过地看着兵长的侧脸，转身离开。

兵长忘记了艾伦，只忘记了艾伦。  
他的记忆停留在南非的空战坠机事故那里，也就是坠机之前，刚好把少年整个隔开了。他现在简直就是那个正常得不能再正常的兵长，但归队以后总会觉得大家看自己的气氛有些奇怪和沉重。

他常有一种记忆错乱或者漏记了什么的感觉，比如他在休息室突然对所有人问道：  
“迈克死的时候喊着什么来着？”  
没有人敢回答，他自己也找不到关于迈克的那盘DV。

遗忘，是男人的本能，绝非男人的本意。  
总有个什么人的名字好像在嘴边却叫不出来似得，使劲儿想使劲儿想……也没法想起来。  
有时候听到某个上士对士兵的训话，喊着‘臭小鬼’的时候，心总是会莫名地颤一下。他捂着心口，严肃又沉默地怀疑自己是否得了心肌炎。  
看到牛角面包这个东西，他隐约记得在南非吃过，他还知道自己很喜欢那个面包，很喜欢那个味道。当买了几个开始咀嚼的时候，他又蹙眉了。  
‘我真的吃过牛角面包吗？’这样问着自己。  
路过某个房间，男人突然停住。然后莫名地走过去看着门上的锁，心里一边纳闷地叽咕着‘果然是坏的……这种事我为什么会知道？’一边推开那个房门。房间里的人正在玩着手柄游戏，但对方转头还未看见来人是谁，男人就已经把门关上了——因为那个士兵男人并不认识。  
还有在乱斗会上，似乎突然想起什么重要事件的男人猛地愣了神，被沃克金一拳打在侧脸上摔倒在地。男人张着嘴巴左右活动着下颚骨，看见沃克金立刻高举双拳向台下吼叫着，全场也莫名兴奋地欢呼起来。  
他还是会抽空去贸易街看那些孩子，孩子们特别高兴，有几个也问道为什么另一个‘哥们’没跟着一起来，他们还想跟他踢球呢。  
谁？  
男人不记得他带谁一起来过，当他坐在一边看着孩子们踢球的时候，那个东奔西走的足球倒是令男人有一点印象，总觉好像曾经不止一次也这样坐着看谁踢过球。  
是谁呢？  
战争基本结束，第二基地附近也缩小了戒严范围。男人走在从贸易街回部队的那条大道上，他总觉得这里发生过什么，可发生过什么呢？  
部队周围发生的炸弹袭击？男人转头看了看四周——没有弹坑和被炸的迹象，只有迫击炮的痕迹。  
但是他看到了那个灯柱，还有在那个残破的灯柱下，乱飞的蛾。  
就像一只蝴蝶飞进了他的梦境，有一双眼睛掠过脑海，如此清亮又熟悉，男人捕捉不到。但他猛然意识到那有多重要，重要到他忘记了怎样呼吸。  
转身狂奔回部队，把整洁的房间翻得惨不忍睹之后，他终于翻到了。

一张伤得很严重的脚部照片，和一笺简短的手写信。

（五十五）

他在寻找着。

这变成了他的存在意义。  
李岩把那张艾伦的照片还给了兵长，关于少年的记忆，必须由男人自己找回，A班全员一个字都没有提。  
男人还是退了役，他不需要准将或者中将这样的军衔，他甚至没有带走军衔卡。好比“那个兵长”只是一个神话，一段故事，一个代号，每个人都耳熟能详他却从未真正地存在过一样。  
他需要的只是寻找，所以他寻找着，寻找了。  
浑浑噩噩做着不知是谁的梦，分不清自己到底是在梦里还是现世。到底梦见的那些才是真实的，还是每每惊醒后的触觉才是真实的，或者……一切都不是真实的。

‘梦境和蝴蝶，谁才是真实的？’  
谁呢？  
他在地下河找到了另一个少年，迎来了这个故事的开端。  
而现在。  
也终于迎来了故事的结局。  
兜里揣着艾伦的照片，带着小提琴领着少年回到了他们最初遇见的地下洞穴，顺着已经在那安置许久了的反光器回到了地下湖。男人杀死艾伦的场所，旁边的那条地下河与那个湖是相通的。艾伦的血就流进了河里，融进了湖中。  
就在这个地方，希望少年还在等着他。  
所以此刻的男人，是平静的。  
“回到你想要回到的世界里去，你要幸福。”  
男人看着对面的少年，摸着他的头发。他不是自己的那个艾伦，自己的那个少年已经是一米八的个子了，那身高已经不能像摸这个少年的头发这样轻松了。  
“代替我们，代替每一个我们，你们要幸福。”  
眼前的少年红了眼睛，微微笑了起来。  
如果在一开始就知道代价是这个的话，他在想自己是否还会向神许下那般愿望。可少年又冥冥中明白了什么，领悟了什么。他不能后悔也没法后悔，因为整个世界没有偶然，只有必然。  
“走吧。”  
少年拥抱着男人缓缓潜进湖里，男人已经迫不及待地迎来这一刻了。即使这只是某人的黄粱一梦，即使这是个不存在的世界，即使他或者它们马上就要瓦解成灰——但足够了。

能与那个少年相爱。  
足够了。

我梦见了蝴蝶，但蝴蝶才是真实的啊……

男人眨着困乏的眼，他突然明白，原来在我们浑浑噩噩的梦境里，有着同样的我们真实地活着……原来他一直都存在于一场梦里，却也一直都真实地存在着。  
男人真的特别高兴在最后能看清迷雾，他释然地闭上眼微微笑了。

‘啊……原来梦境既是真实，真实亦是梦境啊。’

他怀中的少年变成一尾盲鱼，在黑暗中瞬间游开。就像一只蝴蝶终于从名为“梦境”的蚕茧里脱出，进入另一个名为“真实”的梦境。

黑暗冰冷的湖水中男人轻微抽搐了几下，然后再也没了动作。  
双手拿着小提琴和琴弓的男人渐渐沉入湖底……  
就像是要为这个世界演奏最后一曲。  
但是……

它一定不是悲伤的。

<<>>

这是一个有关许多世界线和次元的故事。  
有二次元，也有三次元，甚至还有四次元。  
我首先是一个男人，二次元里我是千野君，三次元里我叫俊杰。我可以是各种咖啡屋的店长，或者路人甲乙丙丁。有很多人认识我，喜欢我，但同时我也是个默默无名的普通人而已。  
在我铸就的，他们的世界里，我操控着键盘，面对着屏幕。我像是这个世界的神，我捏造了他们。可他们是真实活在我的灵魂中的，哪怕只是一生中的一小段，但他们仍是真实的。  
刚开始带给你们的是现实里的绝望，回忆里的气氛却很欢快。  
最后回忆里一切彻底陷进黑暗的时候，现实里却迎来了希望之光。  
每个次元都是相通的，他们。  
他们的疤痕、眼神、感受、言语甚至表情都是相通的。爱、憎、悲、喜，都是有联系的。起码在名为“千野君”这个糙汉子笔下会是这样的，且一直都会是这样有着关联的世界。  
原著中他俩永远不可能是一对，所以那对我来说才个是真正的Bad ending。  
在我创造的他们两人的世界观里，无论是生的结局还是死的结局，快乐的结局还是极虐的结局，都是HE。  
只要在我创造的世界中，他们是相爱的，相爱了，就足够了。  
真的。

当你提起画笔对着纸或者手绘板，双手摆在键盘上准备敲字或做出关于利艾的同人时，他们已经产生在一个HE的结局中了。当你为看到同人文、漫条或者同人漫画之后，能感受善意的幸福或悲伤，那么这个HE已经成功存活了下来。  
虽然朋友曾对我说过，每当一个故事出现在作者笔下，在你不知道的次元里就形成了一个世界。喜欢这个世界的人越多，这个世界就越热闹。然后随着喜欢的人、知道的人越来越少，这个世界就会渐渐清冷，直至消失。  
是啊……是的，但不完全是。

你们知道吗？有个世界因为你们、我们而存活了下来。它根深于看过它的人的脑海里，且永远不会消失也不一定。因为我知道有许许多多人都在努力地守护着那个世界，和对二次元的爱。

利威尔和艾伦的感情是不存在的，它只是无数人的思念体。  
可我想告诉你们，就算这句话是我七年来如此肉麻的一次，我也还是会坚定地说出来——

即使当这部漫画的风头已经过去，即使后来会有无数狂赞的动画和CP出现，但利威尔和艾伦的世界，永远存在于我的心中、我的脑海，和我的灵魂里。

以上谨此献给  
用绳命对利艾文暂封笔了的我，和一路陪我支持我喜欢我的你们。

大家，第二季巨人见。

恩洪千野 

2014年1月1日

（终章）

少年仰面躺在沙滩上，海水抚着他的脚踝。  
有人向他走过来，站在他身前低头看他。  
躺着的少年也盯住对方，半干的沙粒沾在自己的侧脸、头发和睫毛上，风一吹就有细小的沙粒溜进少年的眼睛，但他已经可以好好看清楚那人的长相了。  
只是他们都沉默着。  
少年的眼圈和鼻子渐渐发红，眼泪缓缓涌了出来，且越来越多。  
那个男人仍面无表情地低眼看着躺在地上哭泣的人，看少年正抬着胳膊抹着自己的眼泪。  
“我知道你……”那个少年这样说着。

“你叫利威尔。”

不知道为何。  
我莫名觉得这个或者那个世界，都很幸福呢。

全文完


End file.
